Espejismo
by Gothic Amethyst
Summary: ATENCIÓN:Shonen ai, si no te gusta no leas xD Tras dejar Alabasta Luffy y su tripulación siguen su camino... sin embargo una nueva batalla comienza en el corazón del capitán. ZoroxLuffy
1. Capitulo 1

**Autora:** Amethyst

**Disclaimer:** One piece no me pertenece, si la historia fuese mía Zoro y Luffy acabarían juntos xD únicamente me pertenece cierto personaje que aparece por ahi jajajaja... me lo inventé XP

**Notas:** La historia se sitúa justo después de vencer a Cocodrilo y dejar Alabasta... Por cierto, es shonen ai (y tal vez en un futuro sea yaoi xD) es decir, hay relacion chicoxchico... asi que si no te gusta no leas, y si eres de mente abierta: adelanteee!

_"Los pensamientos de los personajes los pongo entre comillas"_

**ESPEJISMO**

**CAPITULO I**  


La sangre se mezclaba con el agua salada del mar, tiñéndola de rojo. Atónito, observaba como la herida no paraba de sangrar y todo por su culpa, se lo repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Si no fuese tan débil, Shanks no habría perdido el brazo contra aquel monstruo marino. Y todo por salvarle la vida de una muerte segura.

— Shanks... — Luffy no podía reprimir por mas tiempo el llanto que le ahogaba por dentro —. ¡Tu brazo!

Shanks solo sonreía, manteniendo al niño a flote con todas sus fuerzas, pero de pronto su imagen se volvió borrosa y todo lo demás fue oscuridad...

Se despertó por el suave balanceo del barco, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y un suave jadeo escapó de sus labios. Era la tercera vez que soñaba con Shanks esa semana. Giro su rostro hacia la ventana del camarote y pudo observar que aun era de noche. Se incorporó en la cama y dirigió la vista a su sombrero de paja. Su preciado tesoro. El regalo que Shanks le había dado antes de partir. Aquella fue la última vez que le vio en su vida, ¿volverían a encontrarse? Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza desde ese fatídico día. Se levantó sin mucho entusiasmo, aun tenia el cuerpo resentido debido a la batalla contra Cocodrilo, aquel hombre que podía desvanecerse como arena.

Le pesaba el cuerpo. Pero sabia que algo había cambiado en él. Desde hacia varios días no podía sino pensar en su amigo debido a aquellos sueños, ¿amigo? ¿Seguía llamándole así? Sabia que se engañaba a sí mismo, sentía algo mas que amistad por aquel hombre de cabellos rojos, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Era un sentimiento extraño para él, solo una vez sintió algo parecido por alguien, pero ese "nuevo" sentimiento era algo que no podía permitirse y al igual que en aquella ocasión lo borraría de su mente. Por eso ahora su corazón era un mar de dudas. Él era un pirata, su vida le pertenecía a su tripulación, al mar y al One Piece. Esa era su meta, ser como Gold Roger, el mas famoso pirata de todos los mares. Nunca antes se había preocupado por esos sentimientos que ahora parecían atormentarle, tal vez había cambiado su forma de ser o pensar ¿habría madurado? Desechó todos esos pensamientos que permanecían insistentes en su cabeza.

Se desperezó y subió a cubierta, aun era de noche y los demás permanecían dormidos. Intentó hacer el menos ruido posible para no despertarlos, los últimos días habían sido muy duros, todos seguían agotados tras la batalla en Alabasta. Se despejó un poco gracias a la brisa marina y sonrió al contemplar la plateada luna, aun navegaban por el Grand Line y su aventura continuaba. Se sentó en el mascaron del barco, como era su costumbre y observó fijamente el horizonte.

— Ten cuidado, no vayas a caer...

Luffy se giró sorprendido, no le había oído llegar, definitivamente hoy no era su día. Pero lo que en verdad le intrigaba era saber porque estaba él ahí a esas horas despierto. No era un secreto que a Zoro le encantaba dormir, es más, se dormía en cualquier circunstancia y lugar. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír sin apartar la mirada de su primer compañero.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Estas sonámbulo? — Zoro alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Si caigo al mar... sé que vendrás a ayudarme — contestó Luffy con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

— ... — las palabras del capitán pillaron a Zoro por sorpresa, pero esa sonrisa parecía triste, incluso melancólica. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Zoro nunca le había visto con ese semblante tan nostálgico. Por imposible que fuese, su capitán parecía triste. Una sombra de pesar invadió el corazón del espadachín en ese momento, Zoro se acercó a él con paso firme —. Si algo te preocupa, puedes contármelo si tu quieres, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, Luffy.

Luffy le miro con sus enormes ojos avellana y quiso decirle que nada iba mal, que se encontraba bien, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió triste. Y eso era un pensamiento desolador, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan solo y vacío. Pero desde hacía tiempo, Luffy sabía que las cosas no siempre salían como uno deseaba. Y ahora tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir... algo realmente horrible.

Desvió su mirada de Zoro, sin saber que decirle. Tantas cosas que deseaba poder expresarle y en cambio sus labios quedaron sellados en silencio, una vez más. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y se dio cuenta que empezaba a sentirse muy nervioso. Dio media vuelta decidido a subirse al mástil del barco y alejarse de ahí cuanto antes, bajó del mascaron y con tan mala suerte que trastabilló al pisar el suelo haciendo que tropezase torpemente. Pero unos fuertes brazos le agarraron evitando que cayese de bruces contra el suelo, ahora su temblor no hacia mas que aumentar, sentía como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas por la proximidad del fuerte cuerpo del espadachín y lo peor de todo es que no le dejaba marchar, seguía abrigado entre sus poderosos brazos.

— Zo... Zoro? — tartamudeo con un nudo en la garganta, para colmo sentía que se había ruborizado, ¿que pensaría Zoro si le viese así? Intentó calmarse lo mejor que pudo.

— Siento como si te hubiese fallado, Luffy... — comenzó a susurrar, aun con el capitán entre sus brazos —. En la batalla contra Cocodrilo, mientras tu peleabas contra él en una lucha de vida a muerte por esas gentes, yo andaba perdido en esa ciudad buscando la maldita bomba. Además fue finalmente Pell quien nos salvó a todos alejando la bomba de allí, gracias a su sacrificio. Yo podría haberte ayudado, en vez de perder así el tiempo. Sabia que debía confiar en ti, pero llegó un momento en que pensé que no saldrías vivo de allí. Ese hombre de arena era imposible de vencer, tanto con tus puños como con mi espada. Y cuando finalmente se derrumbo el templo pensé que ya no te volvería a ver. Se que es raro que te diga todo esto, pero así es como me sentía...

— Zoro, por muy fuerte que sea el enemigo, jamás van a poder contra mí. Yo seré el rey de los piratas, nuestros sueños son más fuertes que cualquier poder — de pronto Zoro era consciente de que aun seguía abrazado a Luffy y le soltó repentinamente. Luffy se dio cuenta y dejó escapar su típica risilla —. Jejejeje.

— Sabia que dirías algo como eso, en fin... — se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del delgado cuerpo del muchacho de goma —. Quiero que sepas que tomes la decisión que tomes, yo te seguiré a donde sea, capitán.

¿Decisión? ¿Qué decisión? Luffy no entendía a que se refería su amigo, aun así sonrió agradeciendo sus palabras, para él, sus compañeros lo eran todo. Confiaba plenamente en ellos y no dudaría ni un segundo en arriesgar su vida por ellos. Él siempre estaría ahí para protegerles.

Al fin el sol empezó a aparecer en el horizonte y la tripulación del Going Merry empezaba con sus quehaceres cotidianos. Sanji comenzó a preparar el delicioso desayuno, Usopp y Luffy empezaron a pescar a ver si tenían suerte, Robin estaba sentada en la hamaca, leyendo tranquilamente su libro favorito. Chopper organizaba todos sus utensilios y medicamentos, Zoro hacia sus ejercicios matutinos y Nami estudiaba detenidamente un mapa que había tomado "prestado" en la anterior aldea en la que hicieron escala.

— Muy bien, chicos, escuchadme todos atentamente, ¿vale? — demandó Nami con el mapa ahora enrollado, pero al parecer nadie la había prestado la mas mínima atención —. ¡¡HE DICHO QUE ME ESCUCHÉIS, PANDA DE GANDULES!! Bien, ahora esta mejor...

— Nami, ¿es que no ves que estamos ocupados? — comentó Usopp que seguía con la caña de pescar en la mano

— Siiii... ya veo lo ocupados que estáis — mencionó Nami con ironía.

— ¡¡Haced caso a Nami, desgraciados!! ¡¡Continua hablando mi pelirroja!! — Sanji la miraba maravillado con sus ojitos en forma de corazón.

— Bien, cerca del mediodía o así llegaremos a una pequeña isla en la que hay una aldea, necesitamos comprar comida y Chooper necesita unos ingredientes para sus medicinas así que, lo dicho. Pararemos para hacer las compras, ya que mas adelante solo vamos a ver mar, agua y mas mar, ¿a quedado claro?

— ¡¡Que bieeeen!! Una isla, una isla, una isla, quiero carneeee!! Sanjiiiii ¿¿¿y el desayuno??? ¿¿¿¿Que pasa con el desayuno???? tengo hambreeee...

— ¿Quieres callarte, pesado? mira que das la brasa.

— ¡Luffy no armes tanto escándalo! — Nami empezaba a ponerse nerviosa de tantos gritos.

— ¿Y tu que? Siempre dándonos ordenes... — Se quejó Usopp, el cual seguía pescando de lo mas tranquilo —. Ni que fueses la capitana de este barco.

— ¡¡¡¡QUIERO COMEEEEER!!!!

— Si yo no doy ordenes esto se iría a pique, ¡estúpido! Además que esperas con el cabeza hueca de capitán que tenemos.

— ¡No hace falta que me insultes, sabelotodo! — le contestó Usopp.

—¿Y la isla? ¿Y el desayuno? ¡Quiero desayunar Sanji! Quiero comer yaaaa, ¡me mueroooo!

— ¡Coño, Luffy, cállate ya! ¡No me dejas cocinar tranquilo!

— ¿¡Sabelotodo?! ¡Mira quien habla el cobarde más cobarde entre todos los cobardes de este mundo!

— ¡QUERÉIS CALLAROS TODOS, ASÍ NO HAY QUIEN SE CONCENTRE! - Gritó Zoro exasperado agitando una de sus pesas con la mano a modo de amenaza. Todo el barco se quedó en silencio...

— Creo que tenemos visita... - Comentó Robin pasivamente sin dejar de leer su preciado libro.

— ¿¿¿EH??? — el rostro de toda la tripulación era un poema, una gota asomó en sus cabezas.

— JAJAJAJAJA — una estridente risa resonó en la cubierta del Going Merry —. Que pandilla de inútiles... — la voz parecía provenir de todas partes —. Pero no llegareis muy lejos, ¡ahora dadme todo vuestro dinero! ¡O acabare con todos vosotros antes de que os deis cuenta!

— Pues vaya — Nami se cruzo de brazos pasando del tema —. Sigue soñando si crees que voy a darte mi dinero.

— Creo que no lo habéis entendido, ejem... ¡¡dadme vuestros tesoros o no viviréis para contarlo!!

— ¿Esto es una broma? — preguntó Usopp con cierto pasotismo.

— ¿De dónde sale esa voz? — preguntó Chopper.

— ¿Mmm? Anda... mirad.

— ¿Que pasa, Luffy? — preguntó Sanji bastante intrigado.

— Hay un niño escondido bajo el mascaron del barco.

Una suave brisa pasó en la cubierta del barco. La situación les parecía tan absurda que se quedaron en silencio, observando como un jovencito de unos 12 años intentaba subirse encima del mascaron con ciertas dificultades. Tras unos problemillas consiguió subir y sacó un rifle del bolsillo y los apuntó.

— ¡Ahora dadme vuestro dinero!

— ¡JA! Me temo que no, niño... - Sanji encendió un cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca — anda, deja de jugar y suelta ese arma.

— Grrrr.... ¡no estoy jugando!

Zoro estaba cada vez mas cabreado, no le dejaron terminar hacer sus ejercicios y eso le sacaba de quicio y para colmo llevaba días sin poder dormir bien debido a ciertos asuntos que rondaban en su cabeza últimamente. Se plantó delante del niño con una vena a punto de explotar.

— ¡Deja de hacer el tonto, chaval! ¡¡Y vete de aquí, bastantes problemas estas dando ya!!

— ¿Que te pasa, acaso quieres morir? ¡Tengo un arma y te estoy apuntando! — gritó el chiquillo de cabellos revueltos —. ¡Ah! ¡Y dame de paso tus espadas!

— ¿Que dices? — Zoro no podía creer el descaro de ese niño, ¿quien demonios era ese maleducado? —. Con ese arma tan vieja dudo que puedas matarme. ¡Niñato!

— ¡No me llames niñato!

— ¡Es lo que eres!

— ¡¡NO ME LLAMES NIÑATO!!

— ¡Y dame ese arma! ¡No es un juguete!

— ¡No creo que sea buena idea Zoro! — Nami se temía lo peor. Ese jovencito estaba muy alterado y para su desgracia ocurrió lo que estaba rondando por su mente. El arma escapó de las manos del muchacho —. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo el mundo al suelo!

El arma era automática y no tenia el seguro puesto, empezó a disparar balazos por todas partes. Todos se apresuraron al suelo para evitar ser heridos, excepto Luffy, ya que a él no le afectaban las balas.

— Jejejejeje... ya está, chicos. Ya podéis levantaros — Luffy mostraba su perenne sonrisa. Pero de pronto se escuchó un leve crujido en cubierta.

CRUIIIIIICK

— ¿Que ha sido eso? — pregunto Chopper asustado.

— Eso es fácil de contestar. Las balas han abierto una pequeña grieta en el barco... — contestó Robin con tranquilidad, sentada en la hamaca y con el libro en sus manos —. Desconozco la gravedad de la abertura, pero es muy posible que nos estemos hundiendo.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEE? — gritaron todos al unísono. Efectivamente lo que dijo Robin era cierto, el agua empezó a colarse por algunas zonas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? — se lamentaba Nami dramáticamente, tirada en el suelo —. Esto no esta pasando... no esta pasando...

— ¡Rápido chicos! ¡Echemos fuera el agua! - Usopp empezó a sacar el agua con sus propias manos desesperadamente —. ¡waaaaa! ¡Merry esta de nuevo destrozado! ¡ Y nos hundimos!

— ¡¡Esto es imposible!! — Chopper empezó a sentir pánico —. ¡Vamos a morir ahogados!

— ¡Tranquilizaos ya! No es mas que una pequeña grieta. Algo se podrá hacer... — Sanji dejo caer el cigarro al agua, la cual estaba ya por todos lados —. Vaya, que buen día para morir, ¿eh?

— ¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma! -¡— gritaron unánime Usopp y Chopper. Sus ojos se les salían de las órbitas del miedo.

— Um... — Zoro empezó a pensar —. Será mejor que hagamos algo... Esos tres me están dando dolor de cabeza — añadió de forma cansada, refiriéndose a Usopp, Chopper y Nami.

— ¡¿Decías?! — Nami le miro con ojos asesinos —. ¡Todo es por tu culpa, Zoro! ¡Siempre metiendo la pata, sino eres tú, es Luffy! ¡Siempre estáis dando el coñazo y metiéndonos en líos! ¡Insensatos!

— ¡No es culpa mía, bruja ladrona! ¡Ha sido este niñato! ¿¿Eh?? — Zoro empezó a mira hacia todos lados como si estuviese loco —. ¿Pero qué...?

— ¿¿¿Y ahora que te pasa??? ¿A ver?

— Ese crío... ¡No está! Maldito... — ahora mismo Zoro tenia una cara que daba miedo... —. ¡ME LAS PAGARÁ!

— ¡Jajaja... espero que os hundáis con el barco!

— Esa voz...

— ¡Zoro, mira! — Gritó Luffy señalando la costa que había a su izquierda —.¡ Ese chaval está en la orilla de esa isla!

— Ese niñato engreído...

— Zoro, déjalo ya, tenemos que hacer algo o esto se irá a pique...

— Nami, no te preocupes y déjamelo a mi... — Luffy empezó a estirar sus brazos hasta donde estaba ese chico... — estira, estira...

— ¿¿Que... que vas a hacer Luffy?? — Nami temía lo peor.

— ¡Luffy! ¡Ten cuidado con el agua, no puedes caer en ella! — Zoro intentó detenerle en vano pero Luffy ya había estirado sus brazos hacia la isla agarrándose fuertemente a las rocas de la orilla. El capitán le miró con una expresión que decía claramente "no te preocupes, se lo que hago". Pero Zoro no se tranquilizó en absoluto.

— ¡¡¡¡LANZAMIENTOOOO!!!! — Luffy voló sobre el agua por el impulso y llegó sano y salvo a la orilla. Allí se concentro en hacer exactamente lo mismo, estiró sus brazos, agarró el barco y con todas sus fuerzas lo acercó hasta la isla.

El Going Merry se quedó anclado en la orilla, con el agua cayendo por doquier. Todos se apresuraron a bajar del navío para reencontrarse con su capitán.

— Bueno — Nami suspiró resignada —. Vamos a tener que dejar aquí anclado el barco. Tenemos que volver a repararlo.

— Espero que estés contento maldito crío — Zoro no podía ocultar su enfado hacia ese chaval y le golpeó en la cabeza —. ¡Ahora tenemos que quedarnos aquí mas días de lo que teníamos previsto!

— Jejeje, déjalo ya, Zoro — Luffy se acercó al niño y se puso de cuclillas delante de él —. Dime, ¿está muy lejos la aldea Syarah? No he desayunado y tengo muuuuchaaaa hambreeee.

—Pues, esta cerca de aquí — mencionó el muchacho, con unas pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos debido al golpe del espadachín —. No es muy grande pero hay varios restaurantes y tiendas, allí podréis arreglar el barco — Se le veía claramente arrepentido por su torpeza.

— ¡Gracias, chico! Llévanos allí, ¿vale? — se apresuró a decir Luffy.

— ¡Me llamo Yastar! No soy ni crío, ni niñato, ni nada parecido ¿Entendido? — aclaró mirando significativamente a Zoro —. En fin, os llevaré a mi casa. Seguidme.

**-**-**-**-**

Caminaron unos quince minutos por un pequeño sendero de tierra, cuando vieron a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo pavimentado de blanco. Realmente era muy bonito, las enredaderas abundaban en ese lugar ocupando todas las fachadas de las casitas blancas. Daba la imagen de ser una aldea apacible y tranquila. Se detuvieron frente a una casita redondeada en la que se podía leer "Carpintería" en un letrero, sobre la puerta de la entrada.

— ¡¡Mamá!! ¡Ya he vuelto, estoy en casa!

— Cariño, al fin llegaste. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te fuiste muy... — una mujer apareció de una pequeña salita, al parecer era la cocina. Dejó de hablar al ver a todos los jóvenes que acompañaban a su hijo. Su rostro era joven, llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y su vestimenta, al igual que la del niño, era sencilla —. Temprano — continuó.

— Si, quería ir hasta la orilla para ver si encontraba ostras — mintió, mientras se arrascaba inocentemente la nariz.

— ¿Ostras? Hum. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? — su madre le agarró de los mofletes y tiró de ellos, sabia que eso le molestaba mucho y así le haría decir la verdad —. ¡No mientas a tu madre, jajajaja sabes que no puedes conmigo!

— ¡No! ¡Basta, mamá! ¡Que tenemos visita, no me dejes en evidencia!

— Jajaja — la mujer se dirigió a los jóvenes, a simple vista parecían buenas personas aunque un poco raros —. Espero que no os haya metido en ninguna dificultad, este hijo mío es propenso en buscar problemas.

— ¡Tranquila, mujer! — Luffy sonreía de oreja a oreja — Ese niño es una risa, únicamente ha hecho hundir nuestro barco jejejeje.

— ¿Que ha echo qué? — miró a su hijo con enfado, con los brazos cruzados —. Pues ya sabes lo que toca hacer. Cielo, tendrás que ayudarles a reparar el barco.

— ¡Pero si no fue culpa mía! ¡No es justo! — reprochó el joven.

— ¿Que no fue culpa tuya? Serás caradura, chaval...

— ¡Tu te callas, hombre con el pelo lleno de moho!

— ¿Que me has dicho?

— Cada vez me cae mejor este crío — añadió Sanji en un susurro, aunque llegó a los oídos del espadachín. Zoro le fulminó con su mirada.

— ¡No insultes a nuestros invitados, Yastar! Es de mala educación.

— ¿Nuestros qué?

Así fue como los siete decidieron quedarse allí unos días, (puesto que no tenían mas remedio, para arreglar el barco y así aprovechar el incidente para comprar todo lo que necesitaban para el viaje. Luffy pensó que no seria un día tan horrible, después de todo.  
Se tomaron la tarde como un pequeño descanso y decidieron empezar con los arreglos del barco al día siguiente. Al parecer Yastar y su madre, Eelin, eran carpinteros y se ofrecieron voluntarios para ayudarles en todo lo que hiciese falta. Además les dio alojamiento y comida por los problemas que había causado Yastar. Nami se alegró de no tener que gastar ni un berri en esas cosas rutinarias.

Tras la cena, al fin con el estomago lleno, Luffy sentía que su humor mejoraba por momentos hasta que observo al rededor y vio que todos estaban despreocupados, hablando entre ellos de cosas banales, era un ambiente tan familiar que a veces se le hacía extraño. Yastar y Eelin eran personas estupendas, amablemente les habían resuelto todo el problema que tenían y pronto podrían seguir con el viaje. Por un instante, pensó la idea de tener también un hogar, como esa familia. Se levanto de la silla cabizbajo y se dirigió a la puerta de la acogedora casita.

— Luffy... ¿vas a salir? — Zoro se sorprendió lo rápido que le cambiaba el humor al joven últimamente, de nuevo parecía triste. Nunca le había visto así antes.

— Si, esto... voy a dar una vuelta, quiero ver el pueblo.

— Eso si que es raro... ¡Luffy! ¿No irás a cenar de nuevo en un restaurante de por aquí? —. Preguntó el espadachín con el ceño fruncido.

— Q-que va! Jejeje — el capitán intentó ahogar su sonrisa, a veces Zoro tenía unas ideas bastante locas, aunque conociéndose a sí mismo no era una idea tan descabellada. Pero en ese momento no estaba preocupado por la comida —. ¡Hasta luego!

Cerró la puerta con un leve portazo tras salir. Zoro no podía dejar de preocuparse por su capitán. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que él hiciese? Sabia que podía meterse en problemas en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, su capitán era así de tonto. Pero aun así, le gustaba. El día que le conoció decidió seguirle y aceptó formar parte de su tripulación a cambio de salvarle la vida. ¿Que hubiese pasado si ese día Luffy no hubiese aparecido? Tal vez estaría muerto. Ejecutado como un asesino por la Marina. Luffy le salvó y eso le hacia mantener un fuerte lazo que lo unía a él. Algún día, haría lo mismo por él.

**-**-**-**-**

¿Por qué? ¿Por que había huido de ese lugar tan apacible? De pronto sintió la necesidad de alejarse de allí. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, que lo único en lo que pensaba era en estar lejos de allí, de ellos, de todo. Últimamente le dio por pensar en algunas cosas y el no poder solucionarlas le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Caminaba en silencio por las blancas calles, que brillaban con el leve fulgor de la luna, con la cabeza gacha. Un suave sonido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y levantó el rostro, sintió que alguien le observaba. Se hizo el despistado dando un par de pasos mas, acercándose a un oscuro callejón. Sin previo aviso se acercó rápidamente lanzando un puñetazo con fuerza, pero una mano le detuvo fácilmente y agarrándole por los hombros lo inmovilizó contra la pared. El misterioso atacante aflojó un poco el agarre, lo suficiente para no hacerle daño a su presa ni para que escapase atemorizado de allí. Aunque sabia bien que él no se asustaría así como así.

Luffy no podía ver a su agresor debido a la escasa luz, pero notó como dejó de apretar sus hombros. Algo le decía que no estaba en peligro. Sus ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la escasa luz y la silueta que tenia delante iba cogiendo forma. De pronto sintió que las piernas le fallaban, su fuerza parecía desvanecerse a cada segundo que pasaba, permaneció quieto sin saber que decir con los ojos abiertos y mirándole fijamente. En ese momento dejó de pensar en todo lo que le estaba angustiando. Reprimiendo el creciente escozor que sentía bajo los párpados se inclinó hacia delante para abrazarle con fuerza.

— ¡¡Shanks!! ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó incrédulo ante lo que veía — Es decir, yo... Es que no puede ser — tras unos segundos el muchacho se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que Shanks pensó que le iba a ahogar.

— Luffy, jajajaja tranquilo. No voy a desaparecer.

— Lo hiciste una vez — susurró con pesar. Cada palabra que decía le dolía en el alma — ¡desde que me dejaste no supe nada mas de ti!

— Lo siento — el hombre acercó su cuerpo rozando levemente la cintura del mas joven, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Luffy podía sentir la respiración del pelirrojo en su rostro —. Luffy, no pretendía hacerte daño, pero nuestros caminos se separaban ahí.

— No hables de eso — la tristeza lo envolvió al completo, sentía tantas emociones en su cuerpo que no sabia como enfrentarlas. Quería decirle tantas cosas y ahora que le tenia delante se había quedado completamente mudo. Reunió todo su coraje para continuar hablando — Ahora, nuestros caminos se vuelven a unir, ¿verdad?

— Luffy, lo cierto es que te he estado buscando. Desde hace mucho tiempo...

— ¿Cómo...? — de pronto Luffy sintió el fuerte abrazo del pelirrojo en su delgado cuerpo, Shanks estaba ahí por él, abrazándole. De pronto pensó que todo debía ser un sueño. Aun así, sentía un dolor inexplicable en el pecho, ese horrible presentimiento volvió a su mente. En su mente todo era un mar en tempestad ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Por mucho que necesitaba a alguien a su lado, ahora se sintió inseguro de sus actos. Tal vez esa no era la solución ¿o si?

Mientras su mente se debatía en aquella difícil situación en la que se encontraba su corazón, Shanks llevó la mano hasta la mejilla del joven, sintiendo arder con cada roce que le daba, acercó los labios al suave cuello del chico, sintió su aroma, su calidez, sin poder aguantar la tentación lo besó sensualmente bajo la oreja, recorrió todo su cuello con besos desesperados y sintió al joven agitarse bajo su cuerpo. No se mostraba muy receptivo pero no le apartaba, eso le animó a continuar. Desabrochó la camisa de Luffy con paciencia, contemplando el rostro del moreno. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos mostraban un brillo tan hermoso, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar con las caricias que le obsequiaba. Su mano recorrió todo su pecho, lentamente, hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Siguió acariciando sobre la ropa, bajando hasta llegar a su miembro, solo un pequeño roce y no se hizo esperar el primer gemido del sombrero de paja.

Luffy, debido al leve contacto, empezó a sentir la zona completamente caliente. Tras no hallar respuesta a sus preguntas interiores, dirigió su mano a la cabeza del pelirrojo, cerrando sus dedos entre el rojo cabello. Se sentía desfallecer con las caricias del pirata. Ahora quiso dejar su mente en blanco. Lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría. No iba a atormentarse mas.

Sintió de pronto que Shanks desprendía el botón de su pantalón y su mano se deslizaba por dentro. Su respiración se agitó, le pesaban los párpados y levantó el rostro hacia los labios del pelirrojo. Eso era lo que más deseaba de él en ese momento, no podía esperarlo por mas tiempo. Al fin sus labios se fundieron, húmedos, suavemente al principio, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos ese inocente beso se volvió más ardiente. Shanks movió su lengua haciendo paso en la cavidad de Luffy, el cual solo dudó unos segundos en dejarle hacer Sus lenguas se encontraron, Luffy no podía describir el placer que aquello ejercía en su cuerpo y en su mente.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, era demasiado tarde, la mano de Shanks ya estaba pasando a través del borde de su ropa interior. ¡Casi había olvidado que anteriormente le había desabrochado el pantalón! Por un momento se quedó estático, ese tipo de relaciones eran nuevas para él y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Al menos, no con Shanks... Quedó en estado de alerta y de pronto una imagen apareció en su mente, justo en ese instante. Una imagen muy conocida para el chico de goma. De nuevo la culpabilidad hizo presa a su corazón.

Pero, Shanks estaba tan cariñoso, tan entregado al placer que de pronto Luffy olvidó todo lo demás. Olvidó el mundo. Sentía la mano del pelirrojo, le acarició superficialmente, muy suave, deseó tantas cosas en ese momento, que sus labios nunca se separasen, que le tomase allí mismo, sentir el calor de Shanks en todo su cuerpo, oír su respiración en el oído, hacerle olvidar cuanto tenía en su mente. Pero entonces ¿por que oía pasos? Tan excitado como se encontraba, ¿por qué iba alguien a arrebatarle ese momento de paz? Ese instante tan extraño para él en ese día que parecía ser un infierno.

— ¡¡¡¡LUFFY!!!! ¡¡¡¡APÁRTATE DE ESE HOMBRE!!!!

Como una exhalación apareció un hombre de la nada. Esa voz era conocida para él. Luffy no se percató hasta más tarde que se trataba de Zoro, como si su mente le hubiese invocado justo cuando pensó en él momentos antes. Un momento, su mente se aclaraba por segundos ¿Zoro? ¿¿QUE DEMONIOS HACÍA AHÍ?? Y, ¡¡estaba desenfundando las espadas!! Luffy no entendía nada y no sabia que hacer. Ese maravilloso momento tan especial y que tanto necesitaba ahora se desvanecía como un sueño. Primero comenzó a sentir cierto pánico, ¿cuánto tiempo hacia que Zoro los había descubierto? ¿Qué había visto? Por un segundo se le heló la sangre pero de pronto empezó a sentir que la rabia ardía en su corazón. Su alma caía a sus pies, se desmoronaba a cada momento ¿Por qué nada salía como él deseaba? Apretó sus puños y dirigió una mirada asesina a su amigo.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que haces, idiota?! ¡Es Shanks! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡ Lárgate de aquí, Zoro!

— ¿Qué? — Zoro se quedó casi sin aliento al escuchar esas palabras de su capitán. Miró a Luffy perplejo, intentando encontrar un sentido a aquello —. ¡No estas bien Luffy! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Ese tipo no es Shanks!

Zoro se preparó para atacar al aparente enemigo pero el misterioso hombre le esquivó ágilmente. Luffy se giró anonadado, su cuerpo estaba temblando ¿por qué estaban peleando? Y ¿cómo que no era Shanks? Pero si tenia su voz, su aroma, todo. Sus labios temblaron, intentaba articular palabra pero no pudo conseguirlo. Levantó la mirada y entonces le vio. Ese hombre... ¡no era Shanks! Su mirada era fría y sintió que se le helaba el corazón de golpe, no se parecía en nada a Shanks, pero, entonces ¿cómo era posible que le hubiera confundido? El hombre esquivó otra embestida de Zoro y saltó hasta el tejado de la casita. Huyó tan deprisa que parecía que había desaparecido entre las sombras por arte de magia. Zoro envainó su katana, hubiera intentado seguir a ese hombre pero no quiso dejar así a su capitán. No entendía que había pasado. Luffy tardaba en regresar a la casa de Eelin y decidió salir a buscarlo, pero nunca imaginó encontrarlo en semejante situación. No apartó su mirada de Luffy, algo en su interior se había hecho pedazos.

Ese hombre, estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo, besándole, acariciándole íntimamente, como si fuesen amantes. Solo recrear de nuevo esa imagen le hizo hervir la sangre de rabia. Luffy parecía disfrutar de cada caricia pero decidió detenerle, había visto como ese hombre misterioso sacaba una daga de su cinturón. ¿Acaso Luffy no se había dado cuenta? Tuvo que intervenir o a saber que habría pasado. Pero ahora el espadachín no sabía que decirle a su capitán Estaba en el suelo, sentado, como si estuviese en estado de shock. Su mirada estaba fija en algún punto de ese blanco suelo y pudo observar que por su rostro caían dos lagrimas solitarias, recorriendo el angustiado semblante. A Zoro le sorprendió esa mirada llena de rencor que minutos antes le había dirigido, diciendo cosas incoherentes. Dijo que era Shanks, ese hombre del que le habló una vez, el del sombrero. Pero aquel otro hombre no era pelirrojo, ese tipo no era Shanks, debió engañar a Luffy con algún truco. Era un impostor. Lo que más le preocupaba era saber por qué ese tipo quería acabar con Luffy.

_ "Pensar que ese mal nacido casi le... será mejor no pensar en eso o me dejaré llevar por mis emociones. Por suerte he llegado a tiempo. Juro que acabaré con ese hombre si vuelve a aparecer... maldito sea... pero, ahora lo importante es Luffy, lo que necesita es alguien que lo apoye, no alguien que pierda los estribos... ¿Pero, podré manejar mis propios sentimientos? Desearía saber que siente realmente por ese hombre... Aunque eso solo consiga hacerme mas daño." _

Se acercó en silencio al tembloroso cuerpo, se sentía tan inútil en ese momento. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que todo estaba bien cuando no era verdad? Pero de pronto Luffy se levantó del suelo, con la cabeza agachada. Zoro no podía ver su expresión, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos. Solo podía ver sus labios y éstos no mostraban ningún tipo de sentimiento. Una expresión muy impropia en él. Comenzó a caminar despacio, Zoro no dijo nada y le siguió calle abajo, no sabia que tipo de pensamientos revolotearían en la mente de su amigo, pero pudo sentir que emanaba de él una tristeza enorme. Eso le hizo sentir culpable sin saber por qué. No iba a dejarle solo, estaría con él aunque Luffy le apartase de su lado, ahora ya sabia donde se dirigía su capitán. Al pequeño hogar de Yastar y Eelin. Definitivamente, hoy no era su mejor día.

**-**-**-**-**

_**Continuará...**_

_A: Bueeeeeno, aquí el primer capi... espero vuestros comentarios, criticas, tomates, piedras... ¡ouch!_

_Sayônara _


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notas:** (Shonen ai) _"Pensamientos de los personajes entre comillas"_

**ESPEJISMO**

**CAPITULO II**

_"No iba a dejarle solo, estaría con él aunque Luffy le apartase de su lado, ahora ya sabia donde se dirigía su capitán. Al pequeño hogar de Yastar y Eelin. Definitivamente, hoy no era su mejor día."_

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con sus amigos bastante preocupados, hacia más de una hora que se habían marchado de allí. Luffy no mencionó nada de lo ocurrido en el camino de vuelta y eso le preocupó bastante al espadachín. Nami se acercó a ellos, algo andaba mal, nunca los vio tan serios a menos que algo horrible hubiese pasado. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, ¿y si tenían problemas de nuevo? Miró fijamente a su capitán, el cual tenia la mirada fija en el suelo, y seguidamente la dirigió al espadachín.

— ¿Que ocurre? Ha pasado algo, ¿verdad?

— Nami... — Zoro cerró la puerta y se aproximó al sillón más cercano para descansar —. Al parecer tenemos problemas.

— Genial, ¿y qué demonios habéis hecho para buscar problemas en un pueblo tan pequeño? ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡¿No podemos estar tranquilos ni una semana entera!?

— ¡¡Eh!! ¡¡No es nuestra culpa!! - Se cruzó de brazos, exasperado.

— Bueno, calmaos los dos, ¿y se puede saber que os ha pasado? — Preguntó Sanji con un cigarro en la boca —. Habéis tardado en volver.

— Buf... — el espadachín no sabía por donde empezar y desde luego iba a omitir algún par de cosillas del asunto, no quería decir nada que Luffy quisiera ocultar —. Pues, encontré a Luffy después de dar mil vueltas por ahí y un hombre casi acaba con él.

— Jajajaja, ¡eso si es una buena broma! — bufó Usopp —. Nadie puede con... —. No terminó la frase al ver la mirada asesina que Zoro le ofrecía. Usopp tragó saliva —. ¿No me digas que eso es verdad?

— ¿Pero como ha sido? Es difícil de creer, Zoro — Sanji tampoco se lo explicaba, su capitán era muy fuerte.

— Ese hombre, no sé como lo hace pero, puede engañar a quien quiera como si fuese otra persona...

— Quieres decir que se... ¿transforma? ¿Como Mr2? — Preguntó Nami preocupada. Pero Zoro negó con la cabeza.

— No exactamente, yo le veía tal como era en realidad, pero Luffy al parecer no podía. Mas bien engaña a la mente, haciendo creer que es una persona que conoces pero en realidad es un impostor.

— Es como una especie de hipnosis — Chopper empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala —. Como si fuese un espejismo, hace ver cosas que no son verdad. Eso es algo muy peligroso.

— Si, ¿que hacemos ahora? ¡Nos puede engañar en cualquier momento! — Usopp no podía creerlo, de nuevo estaban en serios problemas.

— Dejando de lado ese asunto del espejismo... — Nami se llevó una mano al cabello, apartando el mechón que caía sobre su rostro —. ¿Que tiene que ver ese hombre con Luffy?

— No creo que sea algo muy difícil de averiguar, Luffy es un pirata y la recompensa es muy grande — el rubio dio una calada más al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo completamente —. Y mas ahora que venció a Cocodrilo.

— Si, tal vez sea un caza recompensas, oye Zoro, ¿cómo engañó a Luffy?

Al oír esa pregunta de la pelirroja, Luffy que había permanecido quieto como una estatua durante toda la conversación, echó a correr escaleras arriba a su habitación. Todos se giraron en su dirección, pero ya no había rastro alguno del moreno. Se quedaron asombrados por el comportamiento del capitán, pero enseguida volvieron a lo que estaban hablando.

— ¿Y que le pasa a ese?

— Ni idea Sanji — Nami suspiró con pesadez —. Cuéntanos todo lo que pasó, Zoro.

— Cuando yo llegué ese hombre tenía apresado a Luffy y... — no podía quitarse de encima esa imagen de Luffy con ese maldito pegado a su cuerpo, tocándole y besándole —. Le vi que sacaba una daga. Si no hubiese intervenido le habría herido. Luffy creía que era Shanks.

— De ese modo puede pillarle desprevenido para atacar, comprendo.

— De todas formas, si le hubiese querido matar ¿no seria más sencillo utilizar una katana o alguna otra arma más poderosa?

— Buena observación Sanji. Eso mismo pienso yo pero, vosotros no le visteis la cara, tenía una mirada fría. Realmente parecía un asesino. Tal vez no le quiera vivo. Debemos estar atentos, es un hombre alto, moreno y llevaba. un piercing en el labio. Además iba encapuchado y vestía de negro, era bastante siniestro.

— Vaya elemento — Nami se levantó del asiento —. ¿No había nada mas que te llamase la atención? ¿Llevaba dinero?

— ¿¡Y yo qué sé?! Serás... ¡AH! ¡Espera un momento! Llevaba tatuado una calavera negra en el torso cerca del ombligo. Además es un hombre joven, era muy ágil. Creo que no se me olvida nada más.

— Bueno al menos sabemos como es.

— Mmm — Chopper empezó a preocuparse —. Pero no sabemos como evitarle, puede hacernos creer cualquier cosa. ¿¡Y si os a seguido y viene a matarnos a todos?!

— ¡¡Chopper!! Ese capullo se fue en dirección contraria. Además, si viene mejor, me ahorra el tener que ir a buscarle.

— ¡¿Pero de que hablas Zoro!? Lo que tenemos que hacer es arreglar el barco e irnos de aquí lo antes posible.

— ¡¡Estoy de acuerdo con mi preciosa pelirroja!!

— Dios, lo que hay que oír... — Zoro se dio por vencido —. Vale, vale, pero tenemos que intentar no llamar demasiado la atención. Además no podemos ir solos por ahí, de ahora en adelante iremos de dos en dos, de ese modo ese hombre no podrá utilizar su técnica del espejismo.

— ¡¡Entonces solucionado!! — confirmó Nami —. Además sólo busca al despistado de Luffy, ¡así que no hay nada que temer!

— Yo no estaría tan seguro, Nami — Usopp se cruzó de brazos —. Aunque yo estaré casi todo el día arreglando el barco junto a Yastar y Eelin.

— Yo mañana iré al pueblo ha comprar, necesito comprar algunos ingredientes y harina, ¿tu también vienes Chopper? — preguntó el cocinero del grupo.

— ¡Claro! Necesito algunos componentes nuevos para medicinas.

— ¡¡Perfecto!! Yo me quedaré aquí y seguiré dibujando el mapa del mundo, así que no me molestéis demasiado jeje. Y Robin se quedará conmigo. Así que, Zoro, a ti te toca vigilar a Luffy.

—¿Qué? Oye, ¡¿quien te ha dado el mando?! ¿Y por qué yo?

— Eres tú el que ha dicho que debemos movernos de dos en dos así que te toca aguantar a Luffy y de ese modo podrás protegerle mejor contra ese enemigo suyo. Serás su guardaespaldas.

— ¡Eres una interesada y una mandona! — la observó con una mirada evidentemente enfadada —. Iré a ver como esta Luffy.

— Sí, sí, claro. Yo ahora me voy a la cama, que nadie me moleste, además somos los huéspedes y deberíamos hacer menos ruido a estas horas —. Nami dirigió una ultima mirada a Zoro _"Deberías darme las gracias, Zoro..."._

Zoro se levantó del sillón con un gruñido. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mientras subía las escaleras su mente empezó a divagar, después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche creyó que lo mejor sería dejarle tranquilo para que pudiese asimilar todo lo sucedido y así él también podría hacerlo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan enfadado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo? Sabía que Luffy era un buen compañero, su mejor amigo, pero sólo eso. Se prometió a sí mismo no forzar su relación con él. Se conformaba con eso, porque no quería ser él quien destruyese esa inocencia del muchacho que lo hacía único. Pero después de esa noche, no parecía el mismo, ¿desde cuando Luffy mostraba ese tipo de sentimientos? Lo que más le dolía es que no iban dirigidos a él.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se revolvió los cabellos con fuerza. Pensar en ello solo lo enfurecía más, Luffy no pensaba en él del mismo modo, ¿sus sentimientos pertenecían a ese hombre pelirrojo? Sin quererlo sus pasos le llevaron a la habitación de su amigo, levantó la mirada al pomo de la puerta y posó su mano en ella. No quería admitirlo, pero sentía celos de ese hombre, aun así no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Tal vez Luffy no amaba a Shanks, tal vez fuese simplemente admiración lo que sentía hacia él.

— Me estoy engañando, eso es sólo lo que quiero que él sienta — suspiró y giró el pomo de la puerta —. Yo nunca podré cambiar los sentimientos de Luffy — y lentamente abrió la puerta.

Pasó a la habitación y se encontró a Luffy cerca de la ventana. Tenía una mano sobre el frío cristal y su mirada fija en la oscuridad de la noche. Zoro dio un par de pasos y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La habitación tenía una cama a cada lado y una mesita de noche bajo la ventana. Luffy parecía una estatua, no movió ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Zoro se aproximó un poco más a él. No sabía por dónde empezar, debía hablar con él pero ¿cómo podría animarle si ni siquiera él se sentía con ánimos para hacerlo? No quería abrir la boca por temor a que sus peores sospechas fuesen confirmadas, pasó una mano por los cabellos y suspiró, no quería que sus sentimientos le traicionasen. Finalmente decidió hablar, no había mas remedio.

— Luffy, yo... — se sorprendió de su propia voz, sonaba insegura. Carraspeó y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para continuar impasible. No quería mostrar debilidad ante él —. Hemos decidido que arreglaremos el barco cuanto antes para marcharnos de aquí, además a partir de ahora no habrá un solo momento en el que alguno de nosotros ande solo por ahí. Iremos siempre en parejas para evitar contratiempos y peligros innecesarios ¿de acuerdo?

— Jejejeje... ¡de acuerdo! Así será mas divertido — Luffy aún permanecía de espaldas, pero su voz sonaba tan animada como siempre. Zoro se quedó perplejo por el cambio de humor de su capitán, parecía como si nada hubiese ocurrido y eso lo desconcertó un poco —. Si es lo que habéis decidido, por mí perfecto.

— ¿Luffy? — Zoro estaba extrañado, esa forma de actuar después de lo ocurrido le parecía una farsa, estaba seguro que su capitán estaría ahora en un mar de dudas y parecía que no iba a pedir ayudar para salir a flote de ella. Eso le demostró que su capitán no confiaba lo suficientemente en él para contarle lo que ocurría, ese pensamiento le hizo enfurecer —. No finjas conmigo, Luffy — su voz sonó más severa de lo que él mismo pretendía pero no puedo controlarlo —. Sé que no estas bien — la respuesta del capitán no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Tú que sabrás cómo estoy! — en esta ocasión Luffy se giró para encararle a la cara, su rostro mostraba una seriedad inquebrantable y Zoro pudo notar que sus ojos mostraban ira contenida. Tal vez no dirigida a él, pero en ese momento se sintió miserable —. ¡¡No tienes ni idea de nada!! ¡NO DEBISTE APARECER EN ESE MOMENTO!

— ¿Que no debí... aparecer? — sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por la impresión que esas simples palabras ejercieron sobre él. De pronto su cuerpo se tensó hasta límites insospechados —. ¿¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO, LUFFY!? ¡Ese hombre quería matarte! ¿¡Cómo iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como ese hombre te be... — al darse cuenta de lo que estaba gritando, bajó la voz en apenas un susurro —... saba. No quería que eso ocurriese...

— ¡¡Pero yo sí quería!! — tras el último grito de Luffy, la habitación se quedó en silencio por varios segundos. Zoro intentó asimilar esas palabras, empezó a contener su furia tras un rostro indiferente como había hecho muchas otras veces.

— No sabes lo que dices.

— ¡¡Lo sé perfectamente!! — a cada segundo que pasaba Luffy parecía mas enfadado y nervioso —. ¡Todos os creéis que no me doy cuenta de nada, pero no es así! Hay cosas que yo también necesito, ¡soy una persona! ¡Y por una vez desde hace tanto tiempo podría haber estado junto a Shanks aunque no fuese él! ¡Yo no lo sabía y si no hubieses aparecido habría conseguido lo que tanto tiempo había deseado!

¿Deseado? La verdad de esas palabras atravesaron al espadachín como si fuese una katana afilada. ¿Qué era lo que realmente había deseado Luffy? Sin pensarlo, Zoro lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Luffy, el cual se quedó sorprendido por el golpe. Posó su mano sobre la zona dolorida y sintió como ardía. El semblante serio de Zoro empezó a mostrar una siniestra sonrisa ladeada.

— ¿Y te conformas con eso? ¿Con una imitación barata de ese hombre? ¿Ofrecerle así tu cuerpo a un completo desconocido? — ahora su sonrisa desprovista de alegría se acentuaba en su rostro — Aunque tú vieses a Shanks en esos momentos, no era él realmente.

Observó como Luffy agachaba su rostro, su cuerpo estaba tenso y mantenía los puños cerrados con fuerza. Entonces lo percibió, un pequeño sollozo casi imperceptible reinaba en la oscura habitación. Vio como el cuerpo del capitán temblaba ligeramente y cuando levantó la mirada pudo observar como dos pequeños surcos de lágrimas recorrían su inocente rostro.

— Sé que no era él... — su sollozo le impedía hablar con normalidad —. Pero, por una vez deseaba tanto que fuera verdad. Pero no lo es. Necesitaba a alguien a mi lado... — suspiró resignado. Su voz empezó a sonar mas calmada, se dirigió a una de las camas y se sentó en ella con las piernas cruzadas —. Se que él esta a miles de kilómetros de aquí — bajó la mirada a sus manos, como si en ellas pudiera encontrar una solución a todos sus problemas —. Soy un tonto.

Zoro no sabía que hacer o como actuar tras esa declaración, de pronto Luffy perdía la cabeza y le recriminaba su "heroica" actuación y ahora le estaba contando sus deseos más ocultos. Eso le dolía aun más que el hecho de que antes estuviese enfadado con él. ¿Entonces sí amaba a ese hombre? ¿Tanto como para llorar de ese modo? Zoro nunca le había visto así antes y menos por ese tipo de sentimientos. Por un momento deseó alejarse de allí y dejarle solo con su sufrimiento.

Necesitaba pensar, en él, en sus sentimientos, en Luffy. Debía poner en orden todos sus pensamientos, si se quedaba mas tiempo allí acabaría gritándole a Luffy que ese hombre no merecía las lagrimas que derramaba por él. Él no le haría sufrir de ese modo, ¿pero quien era para obligarle a sentir algo hacia él que en verdad no sentía? Ese pensamiento terminó por hundirle ¿desde cuando pensaba de ése forma? ¿Tanto le había cambiado? ¿Tanto amaba a su capitán? Fue él mismo quien decidió que sería solo su amigo, aun sabiendo que era una amistad tan especial la que había entre los dos. Más de una vez creyó que Luffy se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y que éste, a su manera, le correspondía. Mantenía la esperanza de que fuese el chico de goma quien diese ese primer paso. Pero eso nunca llegaría, ahora lo supo. Era solo un sueño. De repente la voz tranquila de Luffy le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Siento todo lo que ha pasado... — miraba fijamente a Zoro, con una pequeña y triste sonrisa en los labios —. En realidad, aprecio mucho que hayas venido a ayudarme. Gracias. Siempre estas cuando más te necesito — Zoro se quedó estático, de pie frente a Luffy, mientras éste dirigía la mirada a un lado y continuaba hablando —. Siento que hayas tenido que enterarte acerca de Shanks de este modo, no quería hacerte daño — Zoro seguía quieto como una piedra, eso le había sorprendido demasiado, ¿realmente Luffy lo sabía? Observó a su amigo, mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana y parecía esbozar una tímida sonrisa —. Shanks siempre ha sido especial para mí, desde que era pequeño. Pero decidí ser pirata por mi cuenta y Shanks siempre ha sido un hombre muy independiente — Luffy parecía dudar si seguir hablando o no. No se atrevió a mirar a Zoro a los ojos, lo que le estaba contando le costaba muchísimo, significaría asumir la verdad, afrontarla y seguir a delante —. Sé que algo así nunca pasará, él me ve como a un hijo. Y yo, le veo como el padre que nunca tuve. Es solo un sueño.

— Luffy, no tienes que...

— Necesito decirlo, Zoro. Es un buen modo para empezar a afrontar la verdad. A partir de ahora volveré a ser el de antes, estas cosas no van conmigo jeje. Mi único sueño es ser el rey de los piratas.

— Tu único sueño... — Zoro seguía mirando fijamente a su amigo. Ahora no sabía como ayudarle, parecía que se hubiese auto obligado a olvidar al pelirrojo. Luffy se tumbó y se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama.

Durante unos minutos le estuvo observando, finalmente se dirigió a la otra cama y se acomodó en ella. Luffy seguía en la misma posición mirando hacia la pared. No podía dejar de pensar en el moreno y en las palabras que había mencionado anteriormente. Colocó sus brazos bajo la cabeza para dormir.

— No tienes porque castigarte de este modo, Luffy — se maldecía a sí mismo, ¿por qué tenia que abrir la boca? Pero, odiaba ver sufrir a su capitán de ese modo Juró protegerlo aunque eso le hiciese daño a él mismo, ahora sabía muy bien la razón por la que siguió al chico de goma en aquella ocasión justo al borde de la muerte —. Los sentimientos no se borran de un día para otro, a veces, olvidar no es la solución a todos los problemas.

No esperaba respuesta por parte de Luffy y ésta nunca llegó. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió la respiración pausada del capitán, al fin se había quedado dormido. Zoro se giró en la cama y cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en su amigo y compañero, pero por mucho que lo intentase era imposible, sus pensamientos siempre iban dirigidos a él, al joven que poco a poco se fue clavando en su corazón como si fuese una espina de un bello rosal.

**-**-**-**-**

Bajó las escaleras de la blanca casita con pasos inseguros, aun estaba adormilado y bostezó sonoramente. Estiró los brazos y se topó con Nami en el salón, parecía muy contenta mientras estudiaba un gran mapa y comenzaba después a dibujar sobre un enorme papel.

— ¿Dónde están todos? — preguntó Zoro, aún con cara de sueño.

— Vaya, ¿al fin te dignas a unirte al mundo de los vivos? Estoy ocupada así que no molestes demasiado, ¿de acuerdo Zoro?

— Ya... — se rascó la cabeza con aire abatido y desvió su mirada a la joven que leía tranquilamente en el sillón —. Pero aun no me has contestado a la pregunta.

— Usopp, Yastar y Eelin se fueron a reparar el barco — la que contestó fue Robin, sin apartar la mirada de su lectura — Sanji y Chopper salieron a comprar al pueblo.

— Y menos mal que dije que no deberíamos dejarnos ver a no ser que fuese "muy" necesario... — comentó con cierto reproche —. Ya veo el caso que me hacen en esta banda.

— No te preocupes, sabemos defendernos perfectamente si algo ocurriese — ésta vez Robin posó sus ojos en el muchacho —. Tú ocúpate de que Luffy no se meta en líos. Seria una lástima perder a un capitán tan divertido como él, ¿verdad?

— ¿Mmm...? — la sonrisa que mostró la bella mujer le desconcertó, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo de pensar en ello ya que un fuerte estrépito se oyó por toda la casa. Cuando se acercó al recibidor se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Luffy bajó las escaleras saltando como un loco, con una vitalidad increíble y se dirigía a pasos agigantados a la puerta de la casita.

— ¡¡Oi!! Luffy!! ¿Adónde crees que vas? — se dirigía hacia a él para impedir que saliese de la casa, pero frenó sus impulsos al ver la sonrisa del joven cuando abrió la puerta de un tirón —. No deberías salir, ya sabes...

— Jejejeje, ¡¡no me va a pasar nada, Zoro!! Si me quedo por mas tiempo aquí encerrado me volveré loco, me aburroooooo.

— ¿¿Luffy?? — de pronto se quedó pasmado viendo fijamente a su capitán. Luffy notó su penetrante mirada y se apartó unos pasos de él extrañado.

— ¿Qué?

— Has olvidado ponerte el sombrero — apuntó mientras observaba el rostro de su amigo sin ese sombrero cubriendo su precioso cabello azabache.

— ¡Ah! No tenia ganas de ponérmelo, jejejeje me voy, ¡estaré aquí a la hora del almuerzo!

Sin más el chico de goma cerró la puerta al salir. Zoro se quedó pensando unos minutos, no podía dejarlo solo, tal vez ese hombre le vigilaba y podía estar en peligro. Pero tampoco quería ser su niñera y seguirle a todos lados como un perro. Finalmente decidió salir tras él, le vigilaría por si le pasaba algo, nada más. Luffy no se daría cuenta y él estaría cumpliendo su promesa de protegerlo.

**-**-**-**-**

¿A dónde demonios iba? Zoro no dejó de preguntárselo una y otra vez. Habían dejado atrás el pueblo hace bastante rato y Luffy seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo por un frondoso bosque. Zoro seguía a Luffy sin que éste se percatara de su presencia, se sentía como un tonto teniendo que vigilar así a su capitán, pero éste tenia cierta facilidad en meterse en problemas rápidamente así que no le quedó otra opción que seguirle y ya de paso "espiarle". Porque eso es lo que parecía que estaba haciendo, muy a su pesar.

Observó como el joven pirata andaba absorto mirando el paisaje y reprimió una carcajada cuando por accidente había tropezado con la raíz de un enorme árbol. Le gustaba ese joven, tenía que admitirlo, el mejor tiempo de su vida lo había pasado junto a él. Era cierto que habían tenido muchos problemas (y enemigos) en su viaje, pero lo mas importante es que se lo pasaba muy bien con todos ellos, especialmente con su despreocupado capitán. Con él, había comprendido que la soledad no era compatible con el ser humano.

Nunca pensó que podría tener una amistad tan fuerte con alguien, hasta que conoció a Luffy. Una sonrisa de pesar cruzó su semblante durante un instante, era cierto que eran muy buenos compañeros y Luffy lo quería mucho como amigo... pero, sabía que no podía exigirle mas a su capitán. Él en cambio, enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado, la amistad que creía sentir hacia Luffy se volvió más intensa. Hasta que supo el porqué. Durante el tiempo que estaban juntos, su cariño hacia él aumentó cada día, Zoro tuvo que admitir que él le gustaba, luego aprendió a querer a ese joven y finalmente se dio cuenta de que le amaba. Con todas sus consecuencias.

De pronto su mirada se fijó en el moreno, éste se había detenido de golpe. Zoro se detuvo tras un enorme árbol intentando mirar donde se encontraba Luffy, ¡pero no le vio por ningún lado! Empezó a asustarse al no encontrarlo a la vista. _"¿Cómo es posible que haya desaparecido así como así? Que yo sepa ese poder aun no lo tiene... Que raro, tal vez deba acercarme más..."_ Se alejó del grueso tronco y fijó la vista donde segundos antes había estado Luffy. Definitivamente se le había escapado _"¡¡Maldición!!¡ Se me ha perdido! ¿O el que se a perdido soy yo?"_ Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamiento cuando notó que algo rozaba su hombro y dio un fuerte respingo por el susto, girándose de golpe.

— Jejejejeje, espiar está muy mal — frente a él se encontraba el sonriente Luffy, le había descubierto —. Pero como me aburría caminar solo decidí parar tu juego.

— ¡¡Yo no estoy jugando, cabeza hueca!! ¡Te estaba "vigilando" para evitar que te metieras en algún lío! — gritó con los nervios crispados, le fastidió que Luffy se diese cuenta de su "jueguecito" —. ¡¡Además me has asustado!!

— Jejejeje ha sido divertido.

— ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Para nada!

— ¿Entonces me acompañas?

— ¿A dónde? — Zoro le miró extrañado —. Seguro que estas perdido.

— Que vaaaaaa, según Eelin hay un claro cerca de aquí con un bonito lago, quería verlo — luego miró divertido al espadachín —. Yo no soy como tu.

— Serás... — por mucho que le costase admitir era cierto que no tenia sentido de la orientación, así que dejó pasar el tema —. En fin, será mejor que me quede contigo. No quiero que andes solo por estos sitios.

— No debe estar muy lejos... creo, jajajaja.

— Esto está muy tranquilo sin Luffy revoloteando por aquí...

— ¿Crees que Zoro nos lo ha contado todo? — preguntó Robin aún con el libro en la mano.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Nami levantó la vista del enorme mapa que había sobre la mesa del estudio.

— Lo que ocurrió ayer... — la morena se levantó, dejando el libro sobre una mesita de madera y se aproximó a Nami — sé que Luffy actúa inconscientemente la mayoría de las veces, pero no haberse dado cuenta que ese hombre sacaba un arma de filo... es algo que no logro entender.

— Tu también lo has notado, ¿verdad?

— Si — afirmó Robin —. Últimamente no parece el mismo.

— No es el único — reconoció Nami — pero creo que Zoro aún no le ha dicho nada.

— Debería hacerlo — admitió Robin, cruzándose de brazos —. No sé a qué está esperando...

— Él es así de orgulloso, lo que me preocupa es que la relación de esos dos cambie cuando le confiese sus sentimientos. Me da miedo que las cosas puedan salir mal y afecte al grupo.

Robin no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

— Es curioso como las dos hemos descubierto su pequeño secreto.

— Si, creo que es nuestro instinto femenino, ¿verdad? — la pelirroja sonreía de medio lado —. Por suerte, él aún no lo sabe...

— ¡Mira Zoro! Ahí está el lago, ¿ves cómo no nos hemos perdido? Deberías fiarte más de tu capitán, jaja.

Luffy echó a correr hacia la orilla mientras Zoro se dejaba caer al suelo recostándose cerca de un árbol. Desde allí observó a su amigo. Estaba de espaldas a él, de cuclillas, mirando ensimismado la orilla del precioso lago. Parecía el mismo joven despreocupado de siempre, pero él sabía que eso sólo era una fachada. En el fondo Luffy aún seguía dolido, estaba seguro de ello. Empezó a mosquearse cuando vio a Luffy descalzarse, dejando también su chaleco rojo sobre la tierra húmeda y acercarse al lago

— ¡¡Luffy!! ¡No puedes acercarte al agua! Ni se te ocurra meterte ahí

— ¡No me va a pasar nada! Eres un aguafiestas Zoro — contestó Luffy mirando hacia atrás y haciendo un puchero —. ¡No voy a meterme donde cubre! Solo quiero... — bajó el tono de voz volviendo el rostro hacia las aguas cristalinas y susurró —. Solo necesito un poco de espacio entre los dos...

Empezó a sumergirse en el lago notando el frío tacto del agua. Se abrazó a sí mismo por acto reflejo y comenzó a caminar tan deprisa como sus piernas le permitían. Sentía la mirada de Zoro en la nuca y eso lo desconcertaba. Sin quererlo, recordó el horrible incidente de la pasada noche y cómo ese sentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría acechó su mente en el día de ayer.

Sonrió irónicamente, desde luego algo malo ocurrió. Se sintió indignado por no darse cuenta que ese hombre era un maldito impostor _"¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Ese hombre me engañó. ¡Maldito sea! Pero, ¿por qué cuando me estaba tocando me vino a la mente aquella imagen de Zoro, abrazándome para evitar que cayese al suelo del barco aquella misma mañana? Desde hace tiempo creía tener controlado ese tema, ¿porqué no puedo olvidarlo?"_ Sin poderlo evitar las mejillas del moreno se sonrojaron al instante. Desde lo ocurrido, se hizo esa misma pregunta una y mil veces ¿por qué siempre Zoro atormentaba sus pensamientos?

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el agua ya le cubría por los hombros, dio un paso hacia atrás. No quería quedarse atrapado en esas aguas. Zoro seguía observándolo detenidamente, sentado bajo la sombra de aquél árbol. Cuando de pronto vio como Luffy desaparecía de su vista cuando se disponía a volver a la orilla. Antes de poder reaccionar y levantarse, Luffy había vuelto a aparecer con el cabello completamente mojado y con miles de gotitas resbalando por su sonriente rostro. Zoro suspiró aliviado, le había dado un buen susto.

Se iba a levantar de donde se encontraba al ver a Luffy salir del agua, pero se sorprendió al ver que éste no se dirigía hacia su chaleco y chanclas, sino que iba directo hacia él. Esperó estático como una roca hasta que Luffy llegó junto a él. Se arrodilló frente a él con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Zorro observó aquel precioso rostro húmedo, con el cabello completamente mojado. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda pero no se atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo por temor a que esa maravillosa visión se desvaneciese como si fuese un sueño. Notó cómo pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban sobre el torso desnudo y luego caían sobre su propio cuerpo. Luffy estaba cada vez más próximo a él. Zoro reprimió un suspiro pero su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Entonces sintió como el húmedo cuerpo de Luffy se situaba sobré él. Sentado sobre sus piernas, vio cómo agarraba su cintura con ambas manos y se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro acortando el espacio entre los dos. Sintió la respiración del moreno en su cuello y el tacto de esas pequeñas manos en su cintura. Casi no podía creer lo que su capitán estaba haciendo. De pronto sintió como Luffy acercaba más su cuerpo, haciendo rozar ambos sexos con una caricia tal vez involuntaria por parte del moreno, pero a Zoro le pareció aquello la gloria. No pudo evitar un suave gemido y se atrevió al fin a rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo de Luffy, buscando de nuevo ese contacto, sentir la excitación del joven sobre él. Cerró los ojos al sentir cómo el calor recorría su cuerpo cuando notó algo húmedo sobre sus labios. Abrió de golpe los ojos y vio el rostro de Luffy pegado al suyo. Luffy... ¿le estaba besando?

**-**-**-**-**

**Continuará...**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** One piece no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes... excepto Calavera Negra (me lo inventé :p) y alguno más x ahí... y no gano nada al hacer este fic, solo puro entretenimiento xD

**Notas:** Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más xD recordad, es shonen ai (para ls depistads xD) _"Los pensamientos de los personajes los pongo entre comillas"_

**ESPEJISMO**

**CAPITULO III**

_"Cerró los ojos al sentir cómo el calor recorría su cuerpo cuando notó algo húmedo sobre sus labios. Abrió de golpe los ojos y vio el rostro de Luffy pegado al suyo. Luffy... ¿le estaba besando?"_

Zoro apenas podía creer que aquello estuviese ocurriendo. Sintió la lengua de Luffy moverse con avidez en su boca y eso lo desconcertó. Sin dudarlo por más tiempo empujó a Luffy lejos de él y se maldijo por haber caído en una trampa tan predecible como esa. Luffy cayó boca arriba y levantó la mirada hasta posarse en los ojos enfurecidos del espadachín. Lo observaba con desdén y una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

— Eres muy listo, Roronoa Zoro — afirmó aquel hombre de mirada superficial, aún con el semblante de Luffy en el rostro —. Pero aún así, caíste en la trampa.

— ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez! — Zoro desenfundó su katana y acometió contra aquel hombre sin tregua —. ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer con Luffy!?

Pero el joven no respondió, se dedicó a esquivar las embestidas del espadachín lo mejor que podía y su rostro cambió por completo. Volvía a ser aquel hombre pálido con el tatuaje de una calavera negra en su torso desnudo. Su gabardina roja se movía al viento, poseía una mirada inquietante y vacía. Parecía no tener ningún tipo de sentimiento. Zoro le atacó con un movimiento inesperado y logró herirle superficialmente en el antebrazo. Se alejó un par de pasos y miró al espadachín fijamente. Zoro se detuvo y esperó unos instantes para ver que movimiento hacía el enemigo, pero el joven del piercing en el labio seguía completamente quieto. Su seriedad estaba poniendo a Zoro de los nervios.

— ¿Quien eres? — Preguntó Zoro, al ver que el joven no se movía.

— ¿Que importa eso? — su semblante mostraba una seriedad inquebrantable —. Mientras pierdes el tiempo conmigo, tu capitán yace indefenso en el fondo de este lago. ¿De verdad quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo conmigo?

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — Zoro quedó paralizado debido a esa confesión —. Maldito...

— Te diré una cosa, Roronoa Zoro — el joven moreno saltó sobre la rama de un árbol y continuó hablando —. Ahora no vine por Luffy, pero será mejor que protejas aquello que es importante para ti antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sin más ceremonias el joven de ojos negros desapareció en la espesura del bosque. Pero Zoro ni miró atrás, tiró las espadas al suelo y se zambulló al agua lo más rápido posible. Empezó a buscar desesperadamente a su capitán, pero no le hallaba por ningún lado ¿y si ese chico le había mentido? Tal vez hubiese escondido a Luffy en algún otro lugar, o tal vez ¿ya era demasiado tarde? _"¡NO! Eso ni en broma... ¡Luffy está vivo! ¡Voy a encontrarle aunque me cueste la vida!" _Se encontraba en el centro del lago cuando vio algo moverse entre las profundidades del agua. Contuvo tanto aire como le permitían sus pulmones y se sumergió sin vacilar. Al fin le encontró, Luffy estaba atado en unas raices de aquel lugar y parecía carente de fuerza. El espadachín nadó lo más rápido que pudo y arrancó de un tirón las fuertes ataduras, dejando en libertad el delgado cuerpo del capitán.

Como pudo subió a la superficie a un Luffy inconsciente. Zoro respiraba entrecortadamente, se sentía bastante exhausto. Nadó hacia la orilla y se dejó caer sobre la hierba húmeda. Se acercó a Luffy y pudo comprobar que latía su pulso, pero su capitán no respiraba. _"No, no, no, no, ¡NO! ¡¡Luffy!! Por favor, respira... no puedes hacerme esto." _Se acercó a aquellos labios que tanto deseaba besar en otras ocasiones, pero ahora apenas pensó en ello. Solo deseaba hacerle despertar, en tenerle de nuevo a su lado sonriendo.

Desesperadamente acercó sus labios a los de Luffy y le hizo la respiración artificial, apretó su pecho con pequeños golpes, haciéndole llegar el aire. Así pasaron unos segundos, fueron los más angustiosos de su vida. Cuando se disponía a darle aire de nuevo, Luffy escupió todo el agua que había tragado y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

Zoro se alejó un poco para darle algo de espacio. El más joven se sentó sobre la fresca hierba y observó de refilón a Zoro. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. En aquel momento se sentía un completo inútil. Aún respiraba con dificultad y estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies. Zoro no pudo evitar sonreírle y sin pensar en las consecuencias le estrechó entre sus brazos, ocultando las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir. Estrechó aquel abrazo aún más, sintiendo la agradable respiración del moreno en su cuello. Como deseaba a ese joven, era su vida. Si algo le ocurría al joven pirata, simplemente Zoro no podría soportarlo. Luffy cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se aferró al protector cuerpo de Zoro como si su vida dependiese de ello. Entonces volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en su cuerpo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa claro. Hundió el rostro en el pecho del espadachín, no permitiría que Zoro le viese en ese estado. No quería parecer débil ante él. Eso nunca.

— Zoro... — hubo un breve silencio, su voz sonaba apagada y vencida —. Lo siento...

— Te llevaré a casa de Eelin, tenemos que marcharnos de aquí cuanto antes, Luffy — no deseaba soltarse de su amigo, pero debían irse de inmediato. Zoro podía presentir que algo malo iba a ocurrir si no se iban de allí, especialmente tras la advertencia de aquel hombre —. Estás muy debilitado debido al agua, yo te llevaré hasta el pueblo.

Luffy no mencionó palabra alguna, seguía con el rostro pegado al pecho de su amigo. Quería olvidar todo, todo cuanto había ocurrido en aquella condenada isla. Olvidar todo cuanto había sufrido por culpa de ese misterioso joven y de los sentimientos que creía haber eliminado de su corazón. Quiso olvidar sentirse un completo idiota enamorado. Por ese descuido, aquel hombre le había pillado con la guardia baja y aprovechó la situación para cogerle y amarrarle en las profundidades del lago. Todo el tiempo luchó contra esos sentimientos para no tener ninguna debilidad y ahora había caído preso por ellos. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía dejar de pensar en Zoro. Por mucho que se esforzase en pensar que sólo era un pequeño "cuelgue" sabía que en el fondo era mucho más y eso le daba miedo. No por amar a alguien como Zoro, si no lo que aquello implicaría. No quería verle sufrir por su culpa, sería su punto débil y lo sabía perfectamente. Se obligó a olvidar y encerrar esos sentimientos. Era demasiada responsabilidad y no estaba preparado para afrontarla. No quería ser sus alas para luego arrancárselas sin más.

Zoro se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en el hogar de Eelin. Subió en brazos a su capitán hasta la habitación.

— Puedo andar, Zoro — le reprochó el moreno, mirándole como si fuera idiota —. No estoy herido de muerte.

— Claro... — Zoro le dejó sobre la mullida cama, sentándose en la suya que estaba justamente enfrente —. Luffy, sabes lo peligroso que es permanecer aquí por más tiempo. Deberíamos irnos enseguida, aún desconocemos las intenciones de ese hombre — al recordar a ese sujeto, la rabia se acumuló de golpe en su cuerpo —. Ese maldito...

— Zoro — levantó la mirada hasta el espadachín, observándole muy seriamente —. No quiero que vuelvas a cuidarme de este modo.

— ¿Cómo? — Zoro no podía creer lo que oía, esas palabras le atravesaron como un puñal. Intentó permanecer impasible pero no fue capaz de lograrlo.

— No hace falta que estés tan pendiente de mí, puedo valerme por mí mismo, algo así no volverá a pasar — retiró la vista, no podía observar aquella mirada tan asombrada y triste al mismo tiempo. Sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho, sabía que esas palabras habían herido el corazón de Zoro. Y el suyo también —. No quiero que vuelvas a protegerme nunca más. Ahora vete.

Sus palabras fueron concisas y sonaron crueles a los oídos de Zoro. Por un momento se quedó a la expectativa, esperando algún nuevo comentario de su capitán, pero no salieron más sonidos de aquella boca. Esas palabras calaron hondo al espadachín, era imposible negarlo, él solo quería que su capitán estuviese a salvo nada más. Pero, cómo dolían aquellas palabras, dichas en un tono tan frío, tan indiferente. Tragó saliva y se levantó de la cama, lentamente cruzó la pequeña habitación. Sus pies se negaban a salir de allí, agarró el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró.

— Como quieras, Luffy... — su voz sonó clara, aunque ligeramente apagada. Luffy lo notó —. Voy a buscar a los demás.

Allí se encontraba, solo en aquella habitación tal como había pedido. Ahora se sintió miserable, pero sabía que esto era lo mejor para los dos. No podía soportar ver a Zoro en apuros por su culpa. Le quería demasiado como para dejar que se sacrificara por él, nunca lo permitiría. Le apreciaba como amigo, le necesitaba como compañero y le amaba como hombre. Siempre lo supo, pero nunca dejó que esos sentimientos salieran a la luz. Estaban ocultos en las sombras, en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sabía lo peligroso que resultaría si eso llegase a ocurrir pues conocía bien los sentimientos del espadachín. Siempre había actuado indiferente hacia él fingiendo desconocer los sentimientos de Zoro. Conocía demasiado a su primer nakama, éste sería capaz de dar su vida por él y eso es lo que no quería que ocurriese. No pedía su protección, sólo su corazón.

— Lo siento, Zoro. Alejarte es la única manera que tengo para protegerte, del enemigo y de mí mismo.

**-**-**-**-**

El atardecer cubrió el cielo de espesas nubes teñidas de rojo. El mar se mostraba en calma, tan impropio en aquellos días. Un enorme navío estaba anclado cerca de la orilla este de la isla. Era una zona virgen, con espesos bosques y una playa inmensa. Los hombres que se encontraban en cubierta estaban ocupados en sus tareas, mientras un joven de cabellos negros se dirigía al camarote más amplio del barco. La madera crujía bajo sus pies y el suave balanceo de las olas lograban calmar un poco su agitado corazón. Tuvo que llamar tres veces a la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió, uno de sus "compañeros" se disponía a salir del camarote del capitán, llevaba la ropa desarreglada y el cuerpo empañado en sudor. El moreno le dejó salir y entró sin miramiento.

Un hombre de media estatura le esperaba sentado sobre un mullido sofá rojo aterciopelado. Una sonrisa satisfecha se reflejaba en su rostro, pero Calavera Negra pasó de largo y se sentó sobre el pulcro escritorio, levantando una ceja de forma desaprobante. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada al capitán Lein.

— Vaya, Calavera Negra. Pensaba que ya nos habías abandonado — mencionó el capitán con sorna.

— Hmm... — una sonrisa falsa cruzó su semblante —. Algo me tiene atado a este lugar, ya lo sabes.

— Claro que si — se levantó del cómodo sofá y terminó de abrocharse los botones que le quedaban —. Pensé que se te había olvidado la "cita" de esta noche, amigo mío.

— Cómo olvidarlo... "amigo" — apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, dando énfasis a la última palabra mencionada...

— Entonces, ¿cómo ves el terreno? ¿Algún último detalle antes del espectáculo? — fijó sus almendrados ojos en el joven de la gabardina —. Has sido cuidadoso, ¿verdad? Dime la situación actual.

— Todo está muy tranquilo, el plan va a la perfección.

— Bien, eso espero — dejó caer levemente a un lado la cabeza, su melena castaña caía como una cascada sobre los fuertes hombros — no me gustaría que supieran que estamos aquí, Calavera Negra.

— Como ya le "he" dicho...

— No se te ocurra levantarme la voz — susurró arrastrando las palabras. Se acercó al moreno y sujetó fuertemente al joven por la nuca, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba levemente el joven rostro —. Ya sabes las consecuencias que acarrearía hacerlo — acercó sus labios a la oreja del joven, acariciándola con un ligero roce. Olió en profundidad los oscuros cabellos, sujetando ahora la melena con fuerza, obligándole a echar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás —. No me mires así, pececito. Ya sabes que no puedes evitar que ocurran ciertas cosas.

Se separó del joven y se dirigió a su inmaculado escritorio. Calavera Negra permaneció inmóvil esperando alguna nueva orden de su jefe. Sus ojos aún mostraban rabia contenida, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Apenas se dio cuenta de la leve herida que se hizo en ellos, la sangre escapaba de sus manos en un pequeño hilo rojo. El capitán Lein dejó escapar una risita al ver a su tripulante en ese estado. Levantó la vista y enfrentó con superioridad aquella mirada mal disimulada de odio y rabia.

— Daré la orden de un momento a otro, vuelve a tu puesto Calavera Negra.

— Sí, capitán.

Salió del camarote de Lein lo más tranquilo que pudo. Subió a cubierta, necesitaba respirar aire puro y la brisa salada del mar consiguió relajar un poco sus nervios. Respiró hondo y se dejó caer al suelo, cerca de una esquina poco transitada. En momentos así, necesitaba serenidad. El cielo cada vez se veía más oscuro, la noche estaba al caer y podía distinguir la silueta de la luna. Agarró con fuerza la cruz que llevaba en su cuello y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro entre sus labios.

— Pronto todo acabará, te lo prometo.

Zoro estuvo caminando bastante pensativo. Lo único que permanecía en su mente era la conversación que tuvo con su capitán hace unos minutos. ¿Desde cuándo Luffy se comportaba así? Siempre había dicho que los compañeros debían ayudarse mutuamente y ahora le pedía lo contrario. Y no precisamente al grupo en general, si no únicamente a él. Eso le dolía profundamente, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal? Tal vez Luffy se sentía desmoralizado porque había sido sorprendido por el enemigo dos veces consecutivas. Esa fue la única razón que encontró para justificar el malestar de su capitán, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Aun así, Zoro no podía dejar de protegerle, hizo un juramento y lo cumpliría. Siempre estaría ahí para ayudarle. No podía traicionar a su corazón. Andaba perdido entre sus pensamientos cuando a lo lejos divisó a sus compañeros, subían del pueblo que estaba en la costa y parecían contentos por algo. Se acercó a ellos con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Ocurre algo, chicos?

— Buenas Zoro, no te hemos visto en casi todo el día... — contestó la joven ladronzuela animadamente.

— ¡Buenas noticias Zoro! — exclamó Usopp con brío — ¡El barco ya está reparado! En cuanto descansemos podremos continuar el viaje.

— Si, ahora hemos terminado de cargar la nueva mercancía al barco — comentó Sanji, sujetando un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

— No creo que sea buena idea eso de descansar, Usopp — contestó el espadachín —. Si ya está todo organizado será mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes.

— Ha pasado algo — Robin no preguntó, simplemente afirmó lo que creía que era cierto —. ¿No es así?

— He vuelto a ver a ese hombre. Luffy no se encuentra en su mejor momento y no sé que se propone ese tipo. Tenemos que largarnos.

— No está herido, ¿verdad? — preguntó Chopper preocupado por el moreno. Zoro contestó negando con la cabeza

— Que pena, ¿ ya os marcháis? — preguntó Yastar un poco afligido. Pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar nuevamente, un hombre mayor apareció corriendo hacia ellos. Venía en dirección del pueblo. Su rostro parecía estar desencajado por el terror y sin más fuerzas cayó al suelo de golpe.

— ¡¡Stein!! — gritó Eelin, dirigiéndose hacia el anciano. Se veía bastante demacrado y sin aliento, Eelin le sostuvo de los hombros intentando incorporarle —. ¡Aguanta! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

— Nos atacan... han... han aparecido de repente... unos... piratas... están quemando el pueblo... no podemos con ellos, Eelin... — el hombre estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y Eelin le sujetó con cariño.

— ¿Están atacando el pueblo? — Nami apenas podía creérselo, acababan de venir de allí —. Pero, ¿por qué?

— Será mejor ir a ver, chicos — comentó Sanji preocupado.

— Quédate aquí con el anciano, Eelin. Iremos a ayudar a tu pueblo — Zoro hizo un gesto a los demás para que le siguieran y se encaminaron colina abajo. Entonces se percató que Yastar también les estaba siguiendo —. ¿A dónde crees que vas, renacuajo? Tú quédate con tu madre, enano.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡¡Es mi pueblo y quiero ayudar!!

— No ayudarás mucho estando muerto, pequeño — sentenció Zoro con seriedad —. Será mejor que ayudes a tu madre, ese hombre parece realmente débil. Esa es tu misión. Protégeles.

— De... de acuerdo.

A cada paso que daban, olían más a humo y pólvora. Podían oír el griterío que reinaba en aquel lugar. Llegaron al pueblo y vieron como las llamas consumían parte de la bella y pacífica aldea. Una veintena de hombres aparecieron frente a ellos, este iba a ser un largo combate. Parecían piratas inexpertos, pero mantenían una serenidad que a Zoro le dio escalofríos. Eran seis contra veinte hombres armados y con ganas de pelea. El primero en atacar fue Zoro, desenvainó sus katanas y atacó sin piedad a varios contrincantes. Nami y Robin siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a pelear contra otro grupo de piratas. Sanji empezó a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro, el enemigo caía sin tregua bajo sus pies. Chopper atacó a varios piratas con una de sus increíbles transformaciones y Usopp afinó su puntería para acabar con otros cuantos. La lucha estaba ganada, el enemigo caía sin casi poner resistencia y esto desconcertó a Zoro, el cuál seguía embistiendo con sus katanas a cuanto se le ponía por delante. Entonces una horrible sensación cruzó su mente. Se había olvidado completamente de él, de su razón para vivir. Giró su rostro hacia el camino que llevaba al hogar de Eelin y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Al descuidarse de ese modo, uno de los piratas le atacó por la espalda, pudo girarse a tiempo de ser herido gravemente gracias al aviso de Chopper, pero la espada logró hacerle un rasguño en el antebrazo derecho. Zoro no sentía ningún dolor, solo podía pensar en su capitán, había dejado solo a Luffy y ese sentimiento le provocó un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal.

— ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! — Zoro envainó las espadas y dio media vuelta — Un... un señuelo... ¡¡ES UNA TRAMPA!!

Sus compañeros se quedaron estáticos al escucharle. ¿A que se refería? No entendían nada, pero no iban a pedir explicaciones en un momento como ese, dejaron ir a Zoro mientras acababan con los molestos piratas.

Aunque ya había anochecido, Luffy no conseguía conciliar el sueño, ¿cuándo volverían todos? Se sentía solo y ¿por qué engañarse? También bastante aburrido. Tras dar otra media vuelta sobre las sábanas blancas decidió que era mejor levantarse y buscar algo para comer. Tal vez de ese modo no volvería a pensar en Zoro. Pero se engañaba a sí mismo, ya intentó olvidarle en una ocasión, centrando ese sentimiento en la persona equivocada. ¿Por qué tenia que ser todo tan complicado? Suspiró cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, deseando que todo fuese más fácil. Se dirigió a la puerta del pequeño cuarto cuando sintió un movimiento tras él. Se giró pero no había nadie, entornó los ojos en la penumbra pero no veía ni oía nada fuera de lo normal. Tal vez sus sentidos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Entonces lo oyó. Un pequeño silbido, débil pero inconfundible. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo y comenzó a picarle el cuello, alzó su mano y arrancó una pequeña aguja de allí. Empezaba a tambalearse intentando huir de la habitación, pero era demasiado tarde, sus piernas no le obedecían, sus manos ardían y sentía la boca reseca. No podía gritar y su vista comenzó a nublarse. Empezó a sentirse tan débil que apenas se mantenía en pie. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Cayó de rodillas e intentó arrastrarse por todo el pasillo, pero apenas logró avanzar unos pocos metros y cayó de golpe al suelo.

Vio como el joven perdía lentamente sus fuerzas, no podía creer que todo resultase tan fácil. ¿Dónde se había metido el protector del pirata? Siempre permanecía a su lado y tras su advertencia, pensó que nunca más le dejaría solo. Pero ahí estaba, cumpliendo las ordenes de su maldito capitán y ni rastro del espadachín malhumorado. El moreno se acercó a Luffy asegurándose que estaba completamente inconsciente. Le miró por unos instantes sin reflejar sentimiento alguno. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y aparecieron de entre las sombras varios hombres.

— Cargad con él, nos vamos — se encaminó hacia la salida seguido de sus hombres. Se mezclaron entre las sombras de la noche y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Nami abrió la puerta de golpe, todo estaba a oscuras y únicamente el leve fulgor de la luna bañaba aquel sombrío lugar. Tras la batalla en la costa, los cinco se dirigieron a la pequeña casa. No sabían que demonios le había pasado a Zoro durante la lucha contra los piratas, pero le vieron tan angustiado que sus peores sospechas amenazaron aparecer en su mente. Chopper dirigió su vista a las escaleras y fue Robin quien dio el primer paso encaminándose escaleras arriba. Los demás la siguieron. Se aproximaron a la habitación que compartían Zoro y el capitán, pero se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta.

Pudieron contemplar desde allí el cuerpo arrodillado de Zoro, frente a una de las camas, completamente inmóvil. La poca luz que iluminaba la luna incidía en la habitación dándole a Zoro un aspecto espectral. Agarraba con fuerza las sábanas y mantenía la cabeza gacha. No podían verle el rostro. Sanji dio un par de pasos hacia él y entonces vio algo que le quitó el aliento. Sus ojos se ensancharon de golpe y dejó caer el cigarro que mantenía firme entre sus labios segundos antes. Las sábanas estaban cubiertas de sangre. Los demás siguieron a Sanji y pudieron ver la siniestra escena. Zoro seguía cabizbajo, amarrado a aquellas sábanas manchadas de sangre. No hacía falta preguntar de quién era, lo sabían perfectamente. Nami se llevó una mano a la boca, sus lágrimas luchaban por salir pero simplemente no podía dejarlas ir, debía ser fuerte por Zoro. Robin se acercó al espadachín y posó una mano sobre el fuerte hombro del joven. Éste se tensó de golpe, como si no hubiese reparado en sus compañeros hasta ahora. Relajó un poco su cuerpo, pero parecía tener la mente en otro lugar. Un lugar muy lejano.

El silencio era el dueño absoluto de la habitación, nadie se atrevía a hablar o siquiera moverse, como si eso fuese a solucionar algo. Entonces las manos de Zoro apresaron con mayor fuerza aquellas sábanas arrancándolas de golpe, luego las soltó sin más. Se miró las manos ahora cubiertas de sangre y levantó la mirada. Su rostro no reflejaba nada. Sólo sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, Robin se fijó en ellos, parecían llenos de una rabia inmensa y de odio. También se percató que estaban un poco rojos, era evidente que había llorado. Pero al parecer nadie más se había dado cuenta de ello. El sonido de unos pasos apresurados rompió el silencio del lugar, apareciendo de golpe Eelin y Yastar bastante fatigados.

— ¡Chicos! — gritó Eelin, parecía muy agitada — ¡Hemos divisado un navío salir de la costa este! Esa zona siempre está deshabitada, algo no va bien...

Zoro no tuvo que oír nada más, se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la salida. Los demás le siguieron escaleras abajo, pero Zoro antes de cruzar la puerta se paró en seco. Tras unos segundos de total silencio, giró su rostro y los miró fijamente. No hacían falta las palabras para advertirles que quería ir él solo. Abrió la puerta y salió de allí dispuesto a recuperar lo más valioso para él, su capitán. Ahora recordó aquella advertencia del hombre misterioso, **_"será mejor que protejas aquello que es importante para ti... antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_**, se culpó por no haber estado cerca de él en cada momento pero ya no había solución, su corazón moría a cada segundo. Mil imágenes atormentaban su mente y ni siquiera sabía si Luffy seguía con vida. Sin poder evitarlo su alma caía en la oscuridad y era consumida por ella. El único problema es que ya era demasiado tarde.

_**Continuará...**_

_NdA: Espero actualizar pronto, aunque ahora que llega el verano... me entra pereza -- entre k tengo k buscar curro, ver el mundial, irme de vacaciones... uf! ya buscaré un huequecito para escribir xDD_

_Bye! Y gracias a tods ls que leen el fic!_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** One piece no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes... excepto Calavera Negra (me lo inventé :p) y alguno más x ahí... y no gano nada al hacer este fic, solo puro entretenimiento xD

**Notas:**_"Los pensamientos de los personajes los pongo entre comillas"_

**  
ESPEJISMO**

**CAPITULO IV**

_"Ahora recordó aquella advertencia del hombre misterioso, **"será mejor que protejas aquello que es importante para ti... antes de que sea demasiado tarde"**, se culpó por no haber estado cerca de él en cada momento pero ya no había solución, su corazón moría a cada segundo. Mil imágenes atormentaban su mente y ni siquiera sabía si Luffy seguía con vida. Sin poder evitarlo su alma caía en la oscuridad y era consumida por ella. El único problema es que ya era demasiado tarde." _

El fulgor de la luna iluminaba levemente el enorme navío, el cual ondeaba sobre aquellas tranquilas aguas. No supo en que momento recuperó la consciencia pero lo que sí sabía es que ahora permanecía maniatado con aquel único material que le debilitaba, el maldito kairouseki. Tal y como ocurrió aquella vez que le capturaron en Alabasta. Sentía ir sus fuerzas a cada paso que le obligaban a dar y en ese momento se percató de la sangrante herida que tenía en el brazo derecho. Intentó recordar todo lo ocurrido pero un fuerte dolor irrumpió en su cabeza. Le dirigían a trancas y barrancas por el tenue pasillo de lo que él suponía era un barco. Observó a sus captores y no le gustó lo que veía. Dos hombres corpulentos le tenían bien sujeto y no podría escapar ni aunque lo intentase, aunque esa mera idea era ya de por si un suicidio y decidió esperar a ver que hacían esos sujetos. Y por si eso fuera poco, su estomago comenzó a rugir pidiendo comida.

Un hombre esbelto caminaba delante de él a tan solo unos pasos. Tras unos pocos segundos reconoció a aquel hombre. Sintió una rabia inmensa en su cuerpo. ¡Ese joven era el culpable de todo! Se tensó visiblemente y enseguida supo que no fue buena idea pues sus captores se dieron cuenta que había vuelto en sí. No le quedó otra opción que seguir caminando donde quiera que le llevasen. Notó la mirada curiosa del hombre moreno, el cual paró en seco frente a una enorme puerta de madera adornada por varios relieves bastante ostentosos. Luffy suponía que ese era el camarote del capitán del barco. Calavera Negra dio un par de golpes y tras pasar unos minutos, lo que a Luffy le parecieron horas, la puerta se abrió dando lugar a un hombre que les dejó pasar sin mencionar palabra.

La tranquilidad de ese sujeto le desesperaba ¿Que demonios querían de él? Luffy se sintió observado por aquel hombre y esa sensación no le gustó absolutamente nada. Aquellos ojos parecían querer evaluarle y sin pensarlo agarró con su fuerte mano el mentón del pirata. El hombre no dejaba de sonreír en señal de triunfo y Luffy apretó los dientes de la rabia e impotencia que sentía.

— Bien hecho, Calavera Negra — mencionó el capitán Lein sin soltar el rostro de Luffy, con el rostro inmutable.

Luffy observó cuidadosamente a su nuevo enemigo. Sabía que era el capitán de esa chusma, su porte así lo indicaba, desde luego parecía alguien temible a simple vista. Su mirada era escalofriantemente sádica. Llevaba una melena castaña hasta los hombros y su cuerpo parecía fuerte y corpulento. Aunque sí le sorprendió la juventud del hombre, por su voz suponía que no debía tener más de treinta años. Tras un breve silencio una voz irrumpió el lugar.

— Ya tienes lo que querías — contestó Calavera Negra —. Cumple tu parte del trato, Lein — sus ojos irradiaban un brillo que Luffy nunca había visto en ellos. La furia parecía consumir a ese hombre. Esa mirada le hizo recordar a Zoro.

— Tienes razón, ya sabes que soy un hombre de palabra — soltó a Luffy e indicó con la cabeza que le siguieran.

El capitán Lein iba en cabeza, seguido por Calavera Negra y por último los hombres que seguían llevando a Luffy como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Calavera Negra nunca había estado en aquella parte del navío, el pasillo era estrecho y maloliente. Una extraña inquietud se apoderó de él y no dejaba de observar con recelo al hombre que estaba delante suyo. Tras varios giros el capitán paró frente una puerta oxidada y oscura. Calavera Negra no pudo reprimir la extraña sensación que le embargaba. Miró apremiante al capitán Lein y éste no hizo más que mantener aquella estúpida sonrisa de superioridad. Luffy se mantenía en silencio observando aquella extraña escena. El capitán sacó de su ropaje una llave y abrió la puerta con tranquilidad.

Luffy no podía ver nada en el interior de aquella habitación pero el olor que ésta desprendía le echó para atrás en acto reflejo. Estaba completamente a oscuras. Lein dejó paso a Calavera Negra el cual no dudó un instante en entrar. Iluminó con su linterna el lugar mas lo que vio le dejó sin habla y completamente estático. Luffy observó como el joven comenzaba a temblar y la linterna calló a sus pies. Entonces pudo verlo. Un joven amarrado con cadenas a una mohosa silla. Pero ese no era el problema... su cuerpo estaba consumido y su rostro completamente descarnado. Había muerto de hambre y por deshidratación, de eso no había duda. Retiró rápidamente la vista de aquella grotesca escena. Su muerte había sido lenta y cruel. Sintió náuseas solo de pensarlo.

— Como prometí, no le toqué mientras trabajabas para mi y te dije que le soltaría una vez me entregases a Luffy — aquellas palabras cargadas de veneno hicieron despertar del trance donde se encontraba sumido Calavera Negra —. Pero nunca mencioné que tendría que cuidar de él, ¿verdad? Como ya te he dicho, soy un hombre de palabra.

— ¡¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS!!!! — como una exhalación se lanzó contra Lein, derrumbándolo con fuerza contra el suelo. Le agarró del cuello y propinó un fuerte puñetazo en aquel rostro que tanto odiaba —. ¡¡¡CABRÓN!!! ¡¡VOY A MATARTE!! — sin que él se diera cuenta las lágrimas salían desesperadas, como su temblorosa voz.

Pero en seguida Lein contraatacó empotrándolo contra la pared del oscuro pasillo. Luffy se sintió un lastre por no poder hacer algo, aquellos malditos amarres le tenían demasiado debilitado. Sus captores se dirigieron a Calavera Negra, pero él era mucho más ágil que aquellos dos mastodontes. Entonces sonó un disparo que dejó en silencio a todos los presentes. Luffy miraba anonadado de donde provenía el disparo. Calavera Negra solo atinó a tapar la herida de su estómago, la cual sangraba copiosamente, su vista comenzó a nublarse rápidamente y vio a ese maldito Lein reír como siempre hacía. Aquella sonrisa era lo que más odiaba en el mundo. No podía rendirse ahora, no podía morir hasta ver muerto a ese desgraciado. Consumió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para salir de aquel maldito agujero, tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas. Escuchó la voz de Lein ordenar a sus hombres que él debía morir. No le daría ese gusto. Pero sus fuerzas desaparecían con cada paso, con cada respiración, con cada latido de su débil corazón, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más y calló a las aguas del oscuro mar, siendo la Luna único testigo de su desgracia.

Luffy aún observaba con horror a aquel hombre, ya aborrecía esa maldita sonrisa de su rostro. Lein envainó el arma y cerró la puerta de la prisión como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Ya no pudo aguantarlo más y explotó en cólera.

— ¿¡Cómo has podido hacer algo como eso?! ¡¡HAS ASESINADO A ESE CHICO A SANGRE FRIA!! — su furia era visible, mantenía los ojos desorbitados por el odio —. Dejarle... dejarle morir lentamente de ese modo... eso es demasiado cruel ¡¡No tienes perdón!! ¡¡NO PUEDES TRATAR ASÍ A TUS COMPAÑEROS!!

— Para empezar, no son mis compañeros. Y esto a ti no te incumbe — clavó su mirada en la de Luffy, sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo - No deberías sentir lástima por ellos. Calavera Negra fue quien te secuestró, ¿o debo recordártelo?

— Eso no me importa — Luffy mantuvo fija la mirada en ese hombre, no se dejaría intimidar así por él —. Si eres incapaz de sentir nada ante esto es por que eres un monstruo. Además, yo nunca he sido rencoroso — apareció en su semblante una leve sonrisa ladeada, mostrando así confianza en sus palabras. Lein le miró con odio y soltó un golpe en el rostro del pirata.

— Llevadlo a mi camarote, tal vez tenga peor suerte que nuestro amigo Kian — esas palabras las dijo de un modo tan siniestro que a Luffy se le heló la sangre. Su mente empezaba a ordenarse tras su secuestro y como si de un mantra se tratase, comenzó a llamar mentalmente a Zoro una y otra vez, como si aquello le sacase de las tinieblas para estar cada vez más cerca de la libertad. Lo que deseaba en ese instante es que sus compañeros estuviesen a salvo. Aunque ahora lo más incierto era su propio destino. ¿Volvería a ver a su espadachín? Aquella duda lo estaba matando y se culpó por haber sido tan despistado. Por no tener claro sus propios sentimientos. Por dejar que las cosas terminasen así. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber confesado la verdad a Zoro.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta aquella desolada playa. Había recorrido todo el pueblo en busca de su capitán y no había encontrado nada, ni siquiera alguna pista del paradero de Luffy y aquello lo hundía por completo. Se regañó mentalmente por pensar que él había muerto, aquello no era una opción. Se negaba en rotundo a pensarlo. Él no podía estar muerto. Apenas podía pensar con claridad, sintió una frustración que no había sentido desde que murió Kuina. Si, era casi igual pero esta era una sensación mucho más fuerte y eso le ahogaba. No podía desmoronarse ahora. Debía permanecer sereno como siempre estaba cuando había algún problema. Claro que ahora la situación era diferente. Si algo le hubiese pasado a Luffy ¿que iba a ser de él?

Siguió caminando por la árida playa y vio una sombra en la orilla que le desconcertó, se dio cuenta enseguida de que no era una sombra, sino el cuerpo de un hombre. Comenzó a correr hasta llegar al cuerpo que permanecía mojado y empapado de sangre. Zoro dio la vuelta al hombre para comprobar que seguía con vida pero al hacerlo se quedó de aturdido. Era aquel hombre. ¡El desgraciado que engañó a Luffy! El rencor corría por sus venas pero aquella advertencia que anteriormente le hizo, cruzó su mente de nuevo **_"será mejor que protejas aquello que es importante para ti... antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_**. ¿Por qué le previno sobre ello? Por inercia comprobó su pulso. Aun le latía el corazón, pero muy débilmente. Zoro odiaba a ese hombre, pero no podía dejarle morir por el simple echo de que era el único que podía saber que había pasado con su capitán. Luego, tomaría su venganza.

**-**-**-**-**

El camarote del capitán Lein era bastante amplio y muy elegante. Los dos hombres fornidos le dejaron sentado sobre la cama y se marcharon, seguidos por su capitán. Luffy se preguntó que querrían esos tipos de él. ¿Sería algún tipo de venganza? Sin quererlo recordó lo ocurrido hacía unos instantes en la celda y sintió una mezcla de emociones difícil de asimilar. Dolor, lástima, impotencia... Pero sobre todo odio. Odio hacia aquel capitán hecho de piedra. ¿Qué habría pasado con Calavera Negra? Luffy quería convencerse de que logró huir, pero esa herida no tenía buena pinta. Esos pensamientos le recordaron su propia situación. Además también estaba herido en el brazo.

Como si hubiesen leído sus pensamientos un hombre anciano entró al camarote con varios ungüentos y trapos. Parecía un curandero. Se acercó a Luffy y comenzó a tratar su herida para que dejase de sangrar. Luffy se sorprendió bastante. ¿Le herían y ahora le curaban? No entendía nada.

— Así está mejor — afirmó el anciano. A Luffy le agradó la sonrisa del hombre, no parecía ser tan malo como el resto de los tripulantes.

— Jejejejeje. Gracias, anciano — ahora su herida estaba curada. Seguía doliéndole pero al menos no se desangraría —. ¿Pertenece a la tripulación?

— No me está permitido hablar con los prisioneros — notó que el anciano sentía cierta incomodidad por aquello —. Son órdenes del capitán.

— Emm — Luffy decidió arriesgar el todo por el todo —. Estas cadenas me hacen mucho daño. ¿No me las van a quitar?

— ¿Podrías quitármelas? Me debilitan demasiado y siento que me mareo — Luffy intentó darle un poco de dramatismo a la situación para dar pena al ancianito —. No creo que pueda soportar esto mucho más. Por favor.

— ¡Tengo que irme! — sin más el anciano se alejó de allí dejando solo y abandonado al joven pirata.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! — pero ya era demasiado tarde. De nuevo se encontró solo en aquella ostentosa habitación y suspiró resignado —. Que mala suerte tengo. ¿Le habré asustado?

Zoro había permanecido en un incómodo silencio desde que dejó al debilitado joven en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Eelin. Chopper llevaba horas intentando estabilizar al malherido y el resto del grupo no había mencionado nada acerca de la desaparición de Luffy. Ya estaba harto de esperar sin hacer nada., subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación sin ningún tacto. Chopper se sorprendió por la agresiva entrada del espadachín y casi consiguió caer del taburete donde se encontraba.

— Zo-Zoro!! No me des esos sustos!

— Necesito saber como se encuentra, ¿va a despertar? — desesperado se acercó al cuerpo que yacía inmóvil en la cama y lo meneó por los hombros —. ¡¡Despierta ya, maldito desgraciado!!

— ¡¡No hagas eso, Zoro!! Vas a empeorar las cosas ahora que había logrado estabilizarlo... — Chopper no sabía que hacer para alejar de allí al colérico espadachín.

— Déjale en paz, Zoro ¿no ves que vas a abrirle la herida de nuevo? — la que habló fue Nami, quien permanecía en el umbral de la puerta observando la escena —. Tarde o temprano despertará.

— Eso no lo sabes — su mirada echaba fuego.

— ¿Crees que eres el único que está preocupado por él? — Nami se acercó lentamente hasta Zoro —. Todos queremos que Luffy esté bien, ¡pero alterándote así no vas a hacerle ningún bien!

— Maldita sea — lanzó su puño contra la pared conteniendo la rabia e impotencia que sentía en ese momento —. Tiene que despertar.

— Lo hará — Nami posó su mano en el fuerte hombro del espadachín en señal de apoyo —. Creo que deberías descansar un poco hasta que eso ocurra.

— Me niego — contestó Zoro con decisión en sus palabras —. Debo estar presente para cuando él despierte. Haré la primera guardia.

— De eso ni hablar, no has dormido en toda la noche.

— ¡HE DICHO QUE ME QUEDARÉ AQUÍ!

— Zoro — la vocecita de Chopper irrumpió la discusión de los dos jóvenes —. Creo que es conveniente que yo haga la primera guardia, por si surgen complicaciones. Luego podemos turnarnos.

Zoro al verse derrotado por ambos, salió de allí bastante irritado. No quería pagarlo con sus amigos pero no pudo evitarlo. La vida de Luffy dependía de la vida de ese otro hombre. Se sintió culpable por demasiadas cosas. ¿Cómo pudo dejarle solo? Lo más triste es que había caído en la trampa de esos hombres. No debió haberle echo caso a su capitán, si hubiese permanecido a su lado contradiciendo sus órdenes nada de esto habría ocurrido. Pero él debía obedecerle ¿o no? De todas maneras, se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando.

**-**-**-**-**

No le soltaron en ningún instante, permanecía con las manos atadas y Luffy empezaba a incomodarse (y a aburrirse) como nunca. Los dos fortachones le dejaron en el camarote del capitán Lein, el cual no volvió por ahí desde entonces y tampoco volvió a ver a aquel extraño anciano. A Luffy le había dado tiempo para pensar y recapacitar algunas cosas. Ahora no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Recordó lo que ocurrió la anterior noche y se sintió peor de lo ya se sentía, aquellas hirientes palabras dirigidas quizás a la única persona en el mundo en quien confiaba y por la que entregaría su vida sin contemplaciones:_**"No quiero que vuelvas a protegerme nunca más. Ahora vete..."** "¿Cómo pude decirle eso? Pero si no lo hubiese hecho, tal vez él estaría ahora en peligro. Es mejor así"_. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a alguien abrir la puerta con llave y vio, para su desgracia, que se trataba de aquel capitán engreído. Intentó mantener la compostura, pero era algo casi imposible pues odiaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas.

— No me mires así, sombrero de paja — su sonrisa burlona nunca desaparecía de su rostro —. Pronto te cuidarán otras personas. Y no creo que sean tan amables como yo, créeme — se dirigió sigilosamente hasta el pequeño pirata, sin dejar de desafiarle con la mirada. Luffy se mantuvo quieto, sentado en aquella cama. Un montón de alarmas empezaron a sonar en su cabeza, debía tener cuidado con ese hombre. El único problema es que se encontraba demasiado debilitado por culpa de aquellas cadenas y eso sin mencionar que no había probado bocado desde el día anterior. Lein se acercó hasta la cama y de nuevo agarró el mentón del muchacho tal y como hizo unas horas antes —. Dime, sombrero de paja, si tan bueno eres ¿como has podido caer tan fácilmente?

Luffy contuvo su lengua, no iba a ser provocado por semejante jueguecito. Sabía que quería enfadarle, pero no lo conseguiría. Al no obtener respuesta Lein se impacientó, mas no dejó entreverlo a su prisionero. Se acercó aun más a aquel rostro cubierto con una cicatriz y continuó hablando, pero esta vez era más un sutil susurro.

— ¿Dónde has dejado tu sombrero? — nada, ninguna emoción aparecía en el semblante del muchacho. Lein decidió jugar aun más sucio —. Ya que parece que no quieres entablar una conversación conmigo, se me ocurren varias cosas que podemos hacer.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, Lein besó con furia los labios de Luffy. Le recostó sobre la enorme cama, ansioso por despojarle las ropas al pequeño pirata y de paso también su orgullo. Luffy luchaba como podía por quitarse de encima semejante energúmeno, pero sus fuerzas flaqueaban a cada instante. Lein se alegró de verle luchar como una pequeña ratita, eso le animó a continuar con aquel juego enfermizo. Posó sus manos por el torso del joven, acariciándolo apasionadamente mientras besaba su cuello y su rostro. Hasta que decidió llegar más allá. Introdujo la mano entre los pantalones del pirata dispuesto a arrancarle más de un suspiro a esa boca insolente. Luffy casi dejó escapar un grito de la impresión, al notar esa enorme mano acariciándolo con fuerza. Sintió como todo le daba vueltas y quería morirse allí mismo antes de que algo así pasara. Sin poder evitarlo notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero por nada del mundo las dejaría caer, no le daría ese gusto a su enemigo.

Lein se percató del malestar del muchacho al instante. Le miró a los ojos fijamente sintiéndose el amo y señor del mundo y lo que vio en ellos le encantó, el miedo que sentía Luffy alimentaba su ego hasta el cielo. Aquello era más que suficiente, lentamente sacó la mano de aquel íntimo lugar para aprisionar el cuello del muchacho con ambas manos. Luffy apenas se movía, mantuvo la mirada perdida en algún lugar de esos fríos ojos. Lein acercó su rostro y le susurró tranquilamente en el oído.

— ¿Ves? No me costaría nada someterte — dejó escapar una risa algo maliciosa —. No puedo creer que seas tan fuerte como dicen. Y otra cosa, si vuelves a desobedecerme podría ocurrirte algo peor que esto, ha sido un aviso pero puedo llegar a ser muy duro y no me gustaría hacerte daño, sombrerito de paja — la ultima frase la dijo con burla y se alejó del inmóvil cuerpo del pirata. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y como tal vino, se fue.

Luffy no pudo sentirse más miserable. De nuevo el odio volvió a su cuerpo como si fuese lo único que sentía en esos momentos. Se juró en silencio que no volvería a bajar la guardia ante ese maldito hombre. Aunque no le quedasen fuerzas desafiaría aquella mirada de hielo y no volvería a caer en sus garras.

Sintió como zarandeaban su brazo suavemente, abrió los ojos de golpe maldiciéndose por haberse quedado dormido. Fue Chopper quien le despertó, al parecer su turno de guardia ya había concluido. Sin decir palabra se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto del convaleciente. Se sentó frente a la austera cama, observando a aquel hombre. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? Parecía haber recuperado algo de color y no se veía tan malherido como esa misma mañana. Sin duda Chopper era un gran médico. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, estaba agotado. Aun así algo no le cuadraba, ¿por qué le encontró medio muerto en la orilla del mar? ¿Quién le había disparado? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una débil voz. Provenía de aquel hombre. Tan débil como un susurro pero aun así logró escuchar lo que dijo entre sueños. Zoro lo miró extrañado, ese nombre no significaba nada para él, _" ¿Kian? ¿Quién demonios es Kian?"_. Se enderezó en su asiento, esperando impaciente a que ese joven despertara. Enseguida comenzó a dejarse vencer por el agotamiento y sus párpados se cerraron lentamente.

_Su cuerpo pesaba demasiado como para moverlo, tampoco podía abrir los ojos ¿o no quería hacerlo? Solo podía sentir la desesperación y el dolor crecer en su interior, como si aquellos tiempos en los que su vida era un regalo de los dioses fuese una farsa. Como si todos aquellos años se marchitasen de golpe como una pobre flor. Sus recuerdos se mezclaban con el presente, todo su universo cayó al oscuro abismo de la muerte tras ver el triste final de Kian y con él su propio final._

****FLASHBACK****

Pudo notar como los rayos del sol calentaban su rostro, aquel verano estaba siendo muy caluroso, aunque eso no le importaba demasiado. Lo más importante era el echo de estar en ese puerto. El olor del mar inundaba aquel ajetreado lugar, miles de mercaderes vendían a voz en grito sus productos, marineros iban y venían de enormes navíos preparados para emprender otro de sus miles viajes y él permanecía a la espera de su próximo cliente. No podía quedarse mucho tiempo por allí, si le reconocían estaba perdido. Así es, tenía una orden de busca y captura. Era el famoso caza recompensas Calavera Negra. No simpatizaba demasiado con la marina y no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar.

Él ni siquiera imaginó que trabajaría para unos piratas pero la cosa era sencilla y rápida, por eso no quiso rechazar el trabajo. Tan solo debía secuestrar a un tipo llamado Lyon y entregárselo al capitán. Al parecer era un contrabandista que les engañó en uno de sus trueques y quería venganza por ello. Tampoco le importaba, no quería saber nada acerca de ellos. Haría el trabajo y se iría. El problema surgió cuando el capitán de los Esqueletos Rotos (si, ese era el nombre de la banda pirata) quiso supervisar SU trabajo. Él siempre actuaba solo, odiaba tener a alguien pendiente de él y de sus movimientos. Debía informarle de todo cuando ocurría y eso lo desquiciaba. Por desgracia el tal Lyon había ocultado muy bien sus huellas, sabía que iban por él. De repente un niño tiró de su gabardina y le hizo una señal para que escuchase.

— Un hombre me ha dicho que le espera en la posa de los Cuervos, señor.

Revolvió los suaves cabellos del chaval y se encaminó a dicha posada. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar permanecía cerrado al público, pero un par de fornidos hombres le dejaron pasar sin mencionar palabra. El lugar era bastante amplio y solo estaba iluminado por un par de candelabros. Aquello le daba un aire bastante tétrico al lugar. Observó a las personas que permanecían sentadas en una de las mesas. Reconoció enseguida al Capitán Lein, esta era la segunda vez que veía su rostro y debía admitir que nunca le agradó ese hombre. Poseía algo en su mirada que le perturbaba. El capitán hizo una señal para que se sentase frente a él y Calavera Negra obedeció sin más.

— Y bien, esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos — comenzó a decir el capitán —. Ya sabe de lo que trata el trabajo y las condiciones que conlleva, ¿va a aceptarlo? — Lein le miró inquisitivamente.

— Aun queda hablar de la recompensa que voy a obtener.

— No se preocupe por eso, se le recompensará, Calavera Negra.

— Acepto el trabajo. Mas le vale que la recompensa me satisfaga — mencionó cruzándose de brazos mientras acercaba su rostro al capitán Lein.

— Ja, ja, ja, ja.... — Calavera Negra se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de humor de ese sombrío hombre —. Eres listo, ¿quieres un adelanto?

Justo cuando iba a contestar (un rotundo SÍ) un muchacho apareció de la puerta que daba a las alcobas de la posada. No pudo despegar sus ojos de aquella mirada celeste tan triste, algo en su interior se removió como si de un remolino se tratase. Nunca había sentido algo así y se lo recriminó mentalmente. No podía perder la concentración en ese momento. Debía aparentar calmado. El joven miró a Lein y se acercó hasta quedar tras él, sin moverse. Calavera Negra aún no quitaba la vista del rubio muchacho y Lein se percató de ello.

— Kian, te dije que estaba ocupado — agarró el brazo del joven para acercarlo a su rostro y besarlo con fuerza. El joven le devolvió el beso, muy sumiso. Calavera Negra observaba la escena un poco perplejo pero intentó no inmutarse por ello —. Como le decía a Calavera Negra., habrá que darle un adelanto ¿verdad?

Kian seguía medio inclinado sobre Lein, pero esta vez alzó su mirada posándola en los ojos de Calavera Negra. Su semblante pareció cambiar, ahora no parecía tan triste. Tal vez lo había malinterpretado todo. Pero tenía un matiz extraño esa mirada. Algo parecido al rencor. Calavera Negra apartó la mirada, volviendo su vista al Capitán. Asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Sus andares de gato no pasaron desapercibidos para ninguno de los presentes y antes de que saliese por la puerta Lein le dio las instrucciones de su nuevo trabajo.

— Comenzarás mañana y no trabajarás solo — añadió para recordárselo —. Además, pasarás las noches en esta posada junto a nosotros hasta que el objetivo sea descubierto. Y tal vez esta noche tendrás el adelanto de tu recompensa — sin mencionar palabra, el joven moreno salió de la posada sin más.

Aquel día había sido bastante sofocante y no precisamente por el calor que hacía en esa ciudad portuaria. Odiaba sentirse controlado por alguien y menos si ese alguien era un pirata engreído como Lein. Sin poder creerlo se encontró descansando en aquella posada llamada Los Cuervos, junto a todos esos piratas. Al fin en su habitación se deshizo de su larga gabardina negra, estaba bastante agotado. Lein le ordenó empezar mañana el trabajo pero él comenzó a buscar y recolectar información esa misma tarde, pero al no recibir ninguna pesquisa de dónde se encontraba ese tipo empezó a desanimarse. Se tumbó boca arriba sobre la amplia cama, iba a desabrocharse el pantalón cuando oyó unos leves golpecitos en la puerta.

Sin muchas ganas se levantó de su cómoda cama y abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Que demonios querrían ahora esos piratas inútiles? Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver al joven Kian frente a él, con una mirada muy seria. Aun así se sorprendió más al darse cuenta de que se había quedado embobado y con la boca abierta al verle allí. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura pero Kian hábilmente se coló dentro de la habitación cuando el moreno andaba despistado.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? — estaba tan confuso que le era imposible ocultarlo. Es cierto que tampoco le molestaba que el joven estuviese ahí, es más, tenía ganas de verlo pero sabía que eso era una locura. Entonces Lein vino a su mente y también la imagen de aquel beso. Ese mismo día descubrió que Kian era su "amante" —. ¿Sabe Lein que estás aquí?

— Claro que lo sabe — el joven se giró y miró con sus inexpresivos ojos a Calavera Negra —. Yo soy el anticipo de tu recompensa.

Intentó asimilar esas palabras. ¿Lein le mandaba a su amante como pre-pago? ¿Pero que clase de tipo era ese? Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe al sentir unos dulces y suaves labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos de la impresión, él nunca había besado a un hombre y se le hacía demasiado raro. Intentó apartar delicadamente a Kian pero el rubio se amarró a él con fuerza y le tumbó sobre la cama. Kian se situó encima del moreno mientras se quitaba la camisa. Comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el caza recompensas y le agarró del cabello para profundizar el beso.

Al notar como una de las manos de Kian iba directa a su entrepierna, Calavera Negra apartó al muchacho por los hombros y le obligo a quitarse de encima, todo lo cuidadoso que podía ser en esa extraña situación. Kian le miró alzando una ceja, parecía confundido. El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro recogiendo la camisa de Kian. Le miró y se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que había perdido pero no iba a dar marcha atrás. Un hombre no es una moneda de cambio. Al menos no de "ese" modo.

— Kian, será mejor que te pongas esto cuanto antes — le dijo al muchacho que permanecía callado y bastante confundido —. Y sal de aquí.

— ¿No quieres follarme? — Calavera Negra se sonrojó hasta las cejas y desvió su mirada hacia la puerta.

— Por dios, eres un crío — volvió a dirigir la mirada a esos orbes azules —. No te aceptaré a ti como anticipo.

— ¿Por qué no? Soy muy bueno, o al menos eso es lo que me dice Lein — se levantó sensualmente de aquella cama y se acercó al moreno. Quedó frente a él mirándolo fijamente —. Yo si quiero follarte.

— ¿Cómo vas a querer hacer eso conmigo? No nos conocemos... — Casi no podía creer las insinuaciones del chico. Cuando lo vio por primera vez parecía un joven tímido y triste. Ahora era casi todo lo contrario. Su asombro era notoriamente visible y no pudo ocultar su rubor — No, no puedo tomar a otra persona como pago de algo. ¿Entiendes? No es por que seas tú.

— Entonces no eres ese tipo de persona — el joven parecía recapacitar algo que a Calavera Negra se le escapaba, aquello no tenía ningún sentido —. Mañana Lein tiene pensado salir a las ocho. Espero estés abajo a esa hora, por tu propio bien — por un momento el moreno vio algo en sus ojos que le sobrecogió. Juraría haber visto de nuevo aquella mirada triste, pero tan rápido como surgió, ésta desapareció dejando consigo solo un amargo sentimiento en su pecho —. Buenas noches, Calavera Negra.

— Khal.

— ¿Cómo?

— Mi nombre es Khal.

El muchacho dejó atisbar una leve sonrisa y se marchó sigilosamente dejando allí a un hombre completamente confuso, nervioso, indefenso a sus encantos y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Como Kian le advirtió, a la mañana siguiente Lein le esperaba abajo. Le entregó la custodia de tres de sus hombres para aquel trabajo. Calavera Negra no podía negarse, ese era el trato. Pero no mencionó nada a Lein de su "anticipo" en el pago por el trabajo que iba a realizar. Solo recordarlo hacía que se le subiesen los colores de golpe. Esa mañana no había visto a Kian y en cierto modo lo agradecía. Ese día fue bastante exhaustivo, pero con resultados. Obtuvieron importante información en el mercado negro, al parecer Lyon se había cambiado de nombre y había comenzado un nuevo negocio.

Esa noche buscó a Lein para informarle de las nuevas noticias respecto a la misión, pero no encontraba al hombre por ningún lado. Ya eran las diez de la noche y él ni Kian habían aparecido en la cena. Quería darle la información él mismo y negociar lo del dinero así que pensó subir a su habitación y si hacía falta le amenazaría con dejarlo. Según se acercaba a la habitación del capitán podía oír más claramente sonidos de una pelea. Aun sabiendo la imagen que encontraría al otro lado llamó a la puerta y se mantuvo frío e impasible como el caza recompensas que era.

La puerta se abrió y observó con desprecio aquella escena. Kian permanecía de rodillas en el suelo, intentando defenderse de su agresor. Su ropa estaba prácticamente echa jirones y sangraba por todos lados. Lein tenía en sus manos un enorme látigo y al parecer el muchacho le contraatacó, pues tenía un lado de su rostro hinchado y morado. Bien por Kian, pensó Khal. Cada vez odiaba más a aquel hombre de fría mirada. Sus ojos volvieron a recaer en Kian. Antes no se había fijado bien pero tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, parecía ser que esto no era algo novedoso en ellos. Lein le miró con desdén y ordenó que cerrase la puerta. Khal obedeció pero nunca imaginó que ese desgraciado volvería a lastimar a Kian, o al menos no en su presencia. Cada golpe que recibía el joven a él le dolía en el alma, pero Kian no mostraba ningún sentimiento en su rostro aparte de rencor. Aquella mirada de nuevo. Ningún sonido salió de su boca y al parecer eso era lo que más molestaba a Lein. Khal ya no pudo aguantarlo más e interceptó uno de los latigazos con su mano.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Lein con enojo por la intromisión.

— Vengo para informarle de la misión, tal como habías pedido en el trato, capitán — el "capitán" lo soltó con los dientes apretados y odio contenido. Khal no podía ignorar el echo que ese joven despertaba en él unos sentimientos que nunca pensó que sentiría. No podía dejarle sin más a merced de ese hombre. No le permitiría que le hiciese más daño. Pero ¿que pasaría cuando acabase la misión? Le contó con desgana los detalles del día, mientras observaba simuladamente si Kian se encontraba bien. Era un muchacho fuerte.

— Bien, ¿eso es todo? — Khal asintió con la cabeza —. Entonces puedes retirarte.

— Si, pero antes si me lo permites, me gustaría saber porqué lastimas así a tu amante — intentó mantener la mirada fría, desafiándole en silencio. Aunque la estridente risa de Lein le desconcertó un poco.

— ¿Mi amante, dices? — se sentó majestuoso en su sillón de piel —. Este pobre desgraciado no es mi amante. Si le quiero pegar, lo hago, si quiero tener sexo con él, lo violo. En otras palabras, es mío y puedo hacer con él lo que me plazca. Sus padres no pudieron pagarme la deuda que me debían y a cambio me dieron al chico. Creo que yo salí ganando con el trato, ¿verdad? — miró a Khal con superioridad —. Es mi juguete, debe aguantar todo pues soy su amo. Está conmigo desde que tenía once años y si se marcha, le espera la pena de muerte por traición.

— ... — Khal no mencionó palabra alguna, aquello le sentó como una jarra de agua fría. Sentía algo por el chico que no sabía bien que era, o más bien lo sabía pero no podía aceptarlo sin más. Se estaba metiendo en una guarida ardiendo y salir sin quemarse de allí iba a ser difícil. Dio media vuelta sin mirar una sola vez atrás.

Los siguientes días fueron bastante más monótonos, no encontraba nuevas pistas que seguir y eso le ponía de más mal humor del que ya tenía. Pocas veces más vio a Kian tras la noche en la que averiguó el pasado del pobre muchacho. En cierto modo se negaba a continuar con el trabajo pues entonces dejaría de verle y eso le atormentaba. Pero le dolía aun más verle con ese sádico de Lein. Se juró en ese mismo instante que le sacaría de allí. Cuando terminase la misión escaparía con él. Los dos juntos...

**  
**FIN FLASHBACK****

— Los dos juntos... — murmuró medio consciente, le pesaban los párpados pero tenía que abrirlos. No se iba a rendir ahora —. Juntos.

Al oír ese suave murmullo Zoro levantó la mirada extrañado y observó como el joven que tenía delante abría lentamente los ojos. Hizo amago de levantarse pero no parecía encontrarse demasiado bien. Zoro se levantó de golpe para buscar a Chopper, pero algo le detuvo. Esas orbes casi sin vida le miraban perdido, pero Zoro le aferró de los hombros sin poder controlar sus propios nervios.

— ¿Que ha pasado con Luffy? ¡Estoy seguro que tú lo sabes! ¡DIMELO! ¿¡¡DONDE ESTÁ LUFFY!!? — al ver que el joven no contestaba su impaciencia crecía mas y mas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, Robin había oído los gritos de Zoro y le separó del convaleciente. Al oír el alboroto, Chopper y Sanji también hicieron acto de presencia. Chopper se acercó al paciente y le hizo un exhaustivo chequeo. Robin sacó de allí al alterado espadachín, deseando que pronto averiguasen algo sobre su capitán. Sanji también bajó y se dirigió a la cocina. Prepararía algo para comer, aquel hombre se veía algo débil y necesitaría fuerzas para lo que se le venía encima, especialmente si ese algo era un espadachín muy cabreado.

Tras pasar una media hora, Chopper bajó para hablar con sus compañeros, los encontró a todos reunidos en el salón. También estaban Eelin y Yastar. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Además lo que le dijo ese hombre le estaba mortificando, ¿por qué se lo contó a él? ¿sería verdad? Todos parecían esperar a que dijese algo, pero el reno únicamente se sentó en un enorme sillón, se le veía bastante agotado. Sanji apareció de la cocina con varios platos en las manos.

— Será mejor que comáis algo para reponer fuerzas, muchachos — indicó Sanji para animar un poco al grupo —. También he preparado algo para el paciente.

— Será mejor subirlo un poco más tarde — mencionó Chopper en un susurro, aquella imagen de ese hombre, desgarrado por el dolor, atormentaba su mente —. Ahora necesita descansar.

— Y un cuerno, necesitamos que nos cuente YA donde está Luffy. Y saber qué demonios ha pasado — dijo Zoro, tragando saliva ante la idea de que su capitán estuviese muerto.

— No va a ser necesario — empezó a decir el reno —. Me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo, Zoro.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pues en ese caso voy ahora mismo!

— ¡¡NO!! — gritó Chopper con tristeza —. Ahora no, dale un poco de tiempo. ¿Vale? Antes tengo que deciros lo que me ha contado — Zoro volvió a sentarse, estaba desesperado —. Luffy ha sido capturado por la banda pirata de los Esqueletos Rotos, me ha dicho que aun estaba con vida la última vez que le vio. Y lo más seguro es que no le maten. No me ha dicho nada más referente a Luffy, de verdad.

— Oh, maldita sea... — Zoro ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Luffy seguía con vida, eso era cuanto quería escuchar en ese instante pero entonces una sombra cruzó su semblante —. Esa banda pirata, ¿su capitán es un tal Lein? — un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo al ver al renito asentir afirmativamente. Conocía a Lein. Al fin y al cabo era un caza recompensas antes de unirse a la banda de Luffy. Ese pirata era famoso por la crueldad con la que trataba al enemigo y a sus prisioneros. Además, había otro detalle que le heló la sangre. Sabía que ese degenerado tenía una lista incontable de amantes, tanto femeninos como masculinos. Su mirada se perdió en la lejanía de la sala, apretando los dientes con furia —. Si ese desgraciado osa tocarle un pelo le mataré.

Todos le observaron en silencio. El hombre que descansaba en aquella cama de arriba era la clave para ver de nuevo con vida al despreocupado capitán. Chopper no podía dejar de pensar en esas tristes palabras, aquel rostro angustiado y aquella mirada tan llena de dolor. Algo muy cruel le había pasado a ese chico, tenía un shock demasiado fuerte, repetía una y otra vez la misma frase:_** "Kian ha muerto... ha muerto... le mataré... mataré a ese hombre... lo juro... lo mataré por asesinar a mi única razón para vivir..."**_. Por un momento supo que se refería a ese tal Lein y las palabras mencionadas por Zoro hacia unos instantes también le sobrecogieron. Miró a Zoro y pudo ver la similitud que había en ambos chicos. Pero él parecía no darse cuenta. Chopper suspiró. Tarde o temprano lo entendería todo.

Zoro apretó con fuerza el puño intentando controlar la rabia que sentía. Ahora más que nunca se recriminó por haber sido tan descuidado, si se hubiese quedado con Luffy nada habría pasado. Debió haberse confesado esa noche, ese era su momento y lo dejó escapar entre sus dedos. Si sus caminos volvían a unirse no volvería a dudar. Se lo juró a sí mismo en silencio. Alzó la mirada y vio el sombrero de paja sobre la estantería de la entrada. Se levantó y agarró el sombrero de Luffy entre sus manos. Odiaba tener que esperar. Odiaba no tener a Luffy a su lado. Odiaba al destino por destruir su felicidad. Odiaba sentirse tan vacío sin él... pues él, lo era todo.

**_  
Continuará..._**

_NdA: dios, no me lo puedo creer! He terminado el cuarto capi -- Siento muchíiiisimoooo la espera, de verdad T.T no actualizaba desde julio del año pasado!! . (ni yo me lo creo ¬¬) pero es que entre unas cosas y otras... jop. Pero la próxima actualización si será más rápida, de verdad... GOMEN!!! _

_En este capitulo os habréis dado cuenta de la importancia de los personajes secundarios... espero que no os moleste que escriba sobre ellos pero es que lo tenía así pensado desde un principio, pero se q a muchos lectores no les gusta que haya personajes inventados en este tipo de fics (en los de manga y anime) pero es que sin ese tipo de personajes la historia no se desarrollaría bien! así que si os aburre un poco, pido disculpas de nuevo T.T ¡¡GOMEN NASAI!! aviso que aún queda una segunda parte del flashback... pero será más cortita..._

_Además en este capitulo lo he clasificado como NC-17, no por las escenas de sexo (k no hay XDD) sino por añadir alguna que otra palabra malsonante... Ale, eso es todo... XD_

_Ahora quería agradecer a tods los que me dejáis reviews, me hacen muy feliz o especialmente si os gusta la historia... pos nada, espero de nuevo vuestras críticas, comentarios, dudas, cualquier cosa que queráis XD!! ya las echaba de menos!! T.T_

_Matta ne!!_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notas:**_"Los pensamientos de los personajes los pongo entre comillas"_

**ESPEJISMO**

**CAPITULO V**

_"Si sus caminos volvían a unirse, no volvería a dudar. Se lo juró a sí mismo en silencio. Alzó la mirada y vio el sombrero de paja sobre la estantería de la entrada. Se levantó y agarró el sombrero de Luffy entre sus manos. Odiaba tener que esperar. Odiaba no tener a Luffy a su lado. Odiaba al destino por destruir su felicidad. Odiaba sentirse tan vacío sin él... pues él, lo era todo."_

La oscuridad de la noche envolvía las silenciosas aguas del mar, aquel viaje parecía no tener fin. El lujoso camarote permanecía levemente iluminado por una vela cuya llama estaba a punto de extinguirse. Únicamente los gemidos de ambos hombres se oían en aquel lugar y el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos comenzó a resultar insoportable. Lein suspiró profundamente mientras tomaba el control de la situación. Ahora su cuerpo se amoldaba a la del joven que permanecía bajo él. Sus movimientos se volvieron más ardientes, sintió que pronto llegaría al orgasmo y el placer inundó todos sus sentidos. A los pocos segundos ambos dejaron escapar un grito lleno de lujuria, dando por finalizada aquella actividad nocturna que se había vuelto tan rutinaria para el capitán.

Luffy se mantuvo inmóvil en una esquina de aquel odiado camarote. Todas las noches tenía que soportar las continuas andanzas del capitán Lein y ya comenzaba a hartarse. Intentó taparse los oídos para no tener que escucharles, pero era una situación desesperante. Hacía días que no dormía cómodamente. Sin poder evitarlo dirigió una mirada cargada de odio hacia aquel hombre, pero para su desgracia se encontró con aquellos fríos ojos y esa sonrisa que tanto comenzaba a aborrecer. Lein seguía desnudo sobre la cama, junto a su acompañante de esa noche. Sin dejar de mirar al moreno comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo que tenía a su lado, descaradamente. Luffy apartó la mirada con rabia contenida y deseó con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer de allí en ese momento.

— Apuesto que nuestro querido rehén está completamente excitado — insinuó el capitán, mientras lamía lentamente la mejilla de su amante —. Nosotros podríamos ayudarte con eso, Luffy.

— Me ayudarías más si me dieras un camarote para mi solo — protestó el joven —. Incluso prefiero dormir en las celdas del barco antes que pasar una noche más aquí. O mejor aún, ¿por qué no me sueltas para que te de una paliza?

Lein se levantó silenciosamente del lecho, sin dejar de mirar al joven pirata. Su sonrisa desapareció del rostro como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Se vistió lentamente y al terminar dirigió sus pasos hacia el moreno, el cual no dejó de desafiarle ni un instante con la mirada. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le agarró salvajemente del cabello levantándole del suelo violentamente. Con toda la fuerza y rabia que sentía en ese momento empotró al joven pirata contra la pared y rápidamente volvió a golpearle una y otra vez contra ella. Luffy esperó aquella reacción del capitán pero no le importó, deseaba enfadarle y era el momento de actuar. Aun a pesar de estar maniatado le propinó a Lein un fuerte golpe en el estómago y se apartó rápidamente de él. Lein no se esperó ese movimiento por parte de Luffy y tras la sorpresa inicial intentó atraparle con sus fuertes manos.

Pero Luffy no tenía intención de dejarse atrapar, se encontraba bastante débil debido a aquellas esposas de kairouseki pero no lo suficiente como para no dar pelea. Esquivó al capitán tan rápido como pudo de su embestida y al segundo estaba tras él, dándole un golpe en la cabeza con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Lein trastabilló y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Luffy aprovechó para darle una salvaje patada en el rostro y se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta del camarote. Lein miró incrédulo las intenciones de su prisionero, llevó una mano a su cara ensangrentada por el golpe recibido y la rabia se apoderó de él. Se dirigió al escritorio y tomó la daga que permanecía oculta en uno de los cajones con llave y sin pensarlo dos veces la lanzó hacia el joven pirata.

Luffy iba a agarrar el pomo de la puerta cuando notó un agudo dolor en el hombro izquierdo, sintió como la piel se abría y la sangre resbalaba por su cuerpo empapando el rojo chaleco. Sus huesos crujieron y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sin pensarlo, agarró como pudo el mango de la daga sacándola de su cuerpo dolorido. Ahogó el grito que amenazó con salir de la garganta pero el dolor era tan intenso que sus fuerzas amenazaban con abandonarle, su vista comenzó a nublarse por la pérdida de sangre y su pulso empezó a temblar considerablemente. Aun así, Luffy alzó el brazo para agarrar el pomo de aquella puerta que significaba su libertad y reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba logró abrirla. Cuando pasó más allá del umbral una poderosa mano hizo presa de su cuello impidiéndole avanzar.

Lein alzó al pirata por el cuello y hundió la mano que tenía libre en la herida de Luffy, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Luffy le miró con ira y sin pensarlo un instante le escupió en la cara. Lein no pudo evitar mostrar la furia que sentía en su rostro, arrastró a Luffy por los tenebrosos pasillos del navío y con violencia le empujó dentro de una de las celdas. Cerró la puerta con llave y deseó más que nunca que aquel insolente muchacho sufriese hasta morir.

— Juro que tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa, sombrero de paja. Lástima que no pueda hacerlo yo mismo, pues te haría sufrir más de lo que padeció Kian — sin mencionar una palabra más, se alejó de aquel lugar reinado por la inmensa oscuridad.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera. Chopper le aconsejó esperar antes de hablar con aquel hombre pero sus nervios estaban destrozados, cada minuto que pasaba más lejos estaría su capitán de él y no precisamente en buenas manos. Zoro abrió la puerta en silencio y primero echó un vistazo al interior del cuarto. Vio a su enemigo de pie, junto a la ventana. Sintió una extraña sensación al verle, el moreno tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de aquella ventana, parecía triste. El espadachín suspiró intentando borrar esos pensamientos de su mente y entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se acercó más a él y Khal le observó en silencio. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató del rojo de sus ojos. ¿Acaso había estado llorando? Se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna reacción en él, sin dejar de observarle por si intentaba atacarle o escapar. Pero la paciencia no era su virtud.

— ¿Que tienes que contarme? — el espadachín fue directo al grano, no estaba para bromitas de mal gusto —. Porque en caso de que no sea importante yo tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, Calavera Negra. No voy a esperar más tiempo.

— Debiste estar a su lado en todo momento, Zoro — apartó de nuevo la mirada hacia la ventana. Zoro no pudo contener su ira y empujó a Khal contra la pared, agarrándole por los hombros. ¿Por qué le venía con eso? Él era quien más estaba sufriendo por todo aquello.

— Maldito seas, ¡todo ha sido por tu culpa así que cierra la boca! — en cuanto mencionó aquellas palabras las sintió vacías, pues él se sentía responsable de todo lo sucedido. Echarle la culpa a otro no le hacía sentirse mejor. Aun así mantuvo el agarre sin dejarle marchar —. Hubiese dado mi vida por él. Y tú me dirás dónde está.

— De acuerdo — afirmó el moreno con la voz apagada, mantenía la mirada fija en Zoro. El agarre del espadachín se suavizó hasta que le dejó libre y Khal volvió a mirar por la ventana como si no quisiera perder detalle de lo que acontecía fuera . Zoro comenzó a desesperarse por la actitud pasiva del joven, era su enemigo pero parecía una persona completamente diferente a como él creía. Aquel incómodo silencio le hacía sentir enfermo, estaba seguro que iban a ser malas noticias y se dio cuenta que no estaba preparado para recibirlas. Inconscientemente apretó los puños con fuerza pero la voz de Khal le hizo volver de nuevo a la realidad —. Te lo contaré todo si me dejáis ir con vosotros — ahora miró a Zoro a los ojos, pero era una mirada completamente distinta a la anterior. Algo le decía que ese hombre estaba sufriendo una batalla muy dura en su interior.

— Debes estar loco si crees que voy a confiar en ti.

— ¿Y que otra opción te queda? — ahora su mirada resultaba inquietante y eso le incomodó. Para su desgracia lo que había dicho era cierto, si él no daba su brazo a torcer nunca podría salvar a Luffy y eso era lo más importante, más que su orgullo.

— Hijo de... Juro que lo pagarás caro. Nunca te perdonaré por llevarte a Luffy — arrastró las palabras con odio mal contenido —. Entonces habla, vendrás con nosotros pero estarás completamente vigilado. Si veo algún movimiento extraño, acabaré con tu miserable vida — Zoro no obtuvo la reacción que esperaba del moreno, éste simplemente se limitó a sonreír. Una sonrisa tan llena de tristeza que le heló la sangre. Tras pocos segundos el caza recompensas comenzó a hablar.

— Como ya sabes Luffy ha sido capturado por la tripulación de Lein — al mencionar su nombre, Khal no pudo evitar sentir asco y nauseas hacia aquel despreciable ser, pero no debía caer ahora en la locura y dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Pronto se encontraría de nuevo con él, cara a cara —. Pero lo que ellos pretenden no es tan simple, van a pedir la recompensa por su captura.

— ¿Qué me estás diciendo? — Zoro se exasperó al instante —. Ellos son piratas, no caza recompensas, les capturarían antes de que puedan hacer nada.

— Ahí está el problema, Zoro — se acercó un par de pasos hacia el espadachín —. Han hecho un trato con un oficial corrupto de la Armada. Si le entregan a Luffy, ellos tendrán inmunidad sobre estas aguas, podrán llevar a cabo su vandalismo y sus sucios negocios sin que nadie pueda decir nada.

— No. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Cómo es posible que hagan un trato como ese!?

— Ese oficial es tan sucio y despreciable como Lein — continuó diciendo Khal —. Pero sin duda es más peligroso todavía.

Zoro se mantuvo en silencio, sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho, sabía que algo horrible iba a ocurrir, pero la realidad era...

— Él ejecutará a Luffy cuando se lo entreguen.

... Era demasiado dolorosa. Ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar al escuchar aquellas palabras, tan sutiles, tan precisas. El destino no dejaba de jugar con él, caprichoso como era estaba decidido a hacerle sufrir una y otra vez haciendo desaparecer siempre en el transcurso de su vida a las personas más importantes para él. Pero no podía culparle siempre al destino, fue por él. Recordó en ese momento la discusión que tuvo con el capitán la noche que desapareció, nunca debió dejarle solo por mucho que Luffy le hubiese gritado que lo dejase solo. El estómago se le revolvió enseguida y sintió unas incontrolables ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo al saber que no se encontraba solo en ese momento. Tragó con dificultad y giró el rostro hacia la puerta. En ese momento Zoro quería estar solo, gritarle al viento lo arrepentido que estaba por todo, llorarle al mar por no decirle la verdad a su capitán y pedirle a su cruel destino que Luffy no debía morir.

— Saldremos en menos de una hora. Hemos esperado aquí demasiado tiempo — el espadachín se acercó a la puerta con el rostro ensombrecido. Khal se percató del estado en el que se encontraba Zoro y sintió pena por él. Sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, sus caminos eran tan parecidos que aquello le sobrecogió. ¿El final de Zoro sería igual de trágico que el suyo? Khal intentó olvidar por un momento todo cuanto había vivido, era demasiado para él, su mente ya no pudo más. Supo que si pensaba demasiado en ello acabaría por hundirse en su propia miseria y eso nunca se lo perdonaría. Ahora se prometió en silencio que el destino de aquellos dos sería diferente al suyo.

Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido, pero no se arrepintió de los sucedido. Nunca se dejó acobardar por nadie y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo ahora y menos por culpa de ese degenerado. Cuando Lein le dejó abandonado en aquella fría, oscura y maloliente celda, sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos a una única persona. Pero ahora se encontraba solo y pensó cómo podía escapar de allí, cosa difícil pues la puerta era dura como el acero y la herida le debilitó en demasía. Poco a poco su mente fue entregada al silencio, su cuerpo rendido y cansado cayó al suelo dejándose llevar por el sueño que comenzó a envolverle. Hasta que sintió unas manos sobre él y se alarmó.

Alzó la mirada dispuesto a golpear a quien estuviese tocándole, pero para su sorpresa se trataba de aquel anciano. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el repentino despertar de Luffy y tenía en sus manos un montón de gasas y vendas. Luffy se llevó una mano a la herida del hombro, la cual estaba vendada pulcramente, sonrió y le dio las gracias a aquel hombre. Siempre aparecía para ayudarle cuando más necesitaba a alguien a su lado. El anciano no mencionó palabra, seguía tan austero como siempre y Luffy se desilusionó por no poder mantener una conversación con alguien civilizado. Tras varios minutos el anciano recogió el botiquín y se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes dirigió una mirada algo atemorizada hacia el joven pirata.

— No deberías hacerle enfadar de ese modo — su voz mostraba preocupación por el muchacho —. El Capitán Lein es muy poderoso.

— No voy a dejarme pisotear por él — miró fijamente al anciano con una seriedad inquebrantable —. Antes prefiero morir a que ese desgraciado me domine a su voluntad.

— ¿Tan temerario eres? — preguntó el anciano —. ¿No temes a la muerte, muchacho? ¿Nada te ata a este mundo? — dio un par de pasos hacia él y vio como el rostro del pirata se sobrecogía ligeramente. Se reprochó internamente el haber hecho esa pregunta

— Yo no he dicho que quiera morir — susurró Luffy, bastante apenado. Apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el frío suelo, de pronto sintió todas sus fuerzas desvanecerse —. No antes de decirle a Zoro que le quiero.

Las palabras fueron dichas con tanta melancolía y tristeza, que el anciano sintió un fuerte estremecimiento en el corazón . Ahora una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven pirata, él tenía a alguien importante que hacía merecer la pena vivir en ese mundo. Para su desgracia su situación no era demasiado favorable y al anciano le dio reparo comentárselo al moreno, pues aunque él supiese lo que iba a ocurrir ya nada podría evitarse. Se acercó al cuerpo que permanecía sentado en el suelo y posó una de sus manos en el hombro que tenía sano.

— En ese caso, debes ser fuerte y vivir por esa persona — apretó levemente el hombro de Luffy, como si quisiera transmitirle un poco de su fuerza —. No importa cuan oscura sea tu vida, lo importante es llevar dentro siempre un rayo de luz.

Aquellas palabras dichas con tanta simpleza le llegaron al alma como un rayo de esperanza en medio de una infinita oscuridad. Sin querer evitarlo sonrió al anciano por sus palabras de consuelo. Él tenía razón, no importaba cuantos males y penurias tendría que sufrir en el camino que el destino le había otorgado, pues siempre sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a la persona que más amaba y por él sería capaz de no rendirse nunca. El anciano se levantó y se alejó hacia la puerta echando una última mirada a Luffy antes de desaparecer por ella. Esta vez sintió que le tocaba a él dar un empujoncito al destino de ese joven tan encantador. _ "Luffy, no puedo permitir que se extinga tu luz por la tenebrosa oscuridad de Lein. En esta ocasión, la ejecución no será tu final. No si yo puedo impedirlo"_. Se alejó por el sombrío pasillo mostrando una sonrisa complaciente en el rostro.

**-**-**-**-**

Los días pasaban y su angustia se incrementaba a pasos agigantados. Khal les había dicho que iban en buena dirección, pero él se preocupaba cada día que pasaba al no ver ni rastro del navío de Lein. Tenían que evitar que ellos llegasen a la Isla de Somaria, si no sería demasiado tarde para Luffy. Zoro no conseguía dormir bien por las noches y eso acentuó su mal humor, ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevía a decirle nada por temor a salir mal parado en alguna de las discusiones con él. Era la primera vez que le vieron tan afectado por algo así.

Zoro se negó a pensar en nada que no fuese dar alcance a Lein, no podía desconcentrarse pues había mucho en juego. Más de lo que él deseaba. Pero había algo más que lo inquietaba. Khal permanecía junto a ellos en el barco pero parecía un fantasma que velaba en silencio. Eso le dio un mal presentimiento, ese hombre era de lo más extraño.

Esos pocos días que pasó con ellos el caza recompensas se mantenía en silencio, dando solo las suficientes indicaciones a seguir, mostrando una calma sombría que desconcertaba al espadachín. Pensó por un momento que a lo mejor aquello no era más que un señuelo, tal vez estaban cayendo en su trampa. Al fin y al cabo trabajaba para Lein ¿y si los traicionaba? Aquel pensamiento lo mantuvo en alerta por varios días, pero luego recapacitó y pensó que no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué los ayudaba entonces? Se dio cuenta que necesitaba saber más acerca de ese hombre para poder confiar en él y sin pesarlo dos veces se acercó hasta él. Khal permanecía sentado en cubierta, alejado del resto de la tripulación del_ Going Merry_.

— No confío en ti y no es un secreto — dijo sin contemplaciones mirando fijamente al moreno que tenía a sus pies, se inclinó para poder estar a la misma altura y respiró profundamente, no estaba preparado para contar lo que tenía que decir —. Pero por el bien de Luffy, necesito confiar en ti.

— Me alegra oír eso — respondió sin más el moreno, retirando el rostro hacia un lado. Zoro se molestó con aquella actitud, agarró el mentón del caza recompensas y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

— Al igual que tu me has pedido que confíe en ti, tu también deberías confiar en mi — su voz sonó decidida y no soltó el rostro de Khal. Su semblante se suavizó un poco y soltó al moreno tras unos pocos segundos —. Quiero saber por qué nos estás ayudando. Debes entender que estoy arriesgando mucho con todo esto, podrías estar llevándonos a una trampa y si no me dices nada es lo que seguiré creyendo, muy a mi pesar.

El moreno hundió el rostro en su pecho, intentando decidir que hacer. Ahora no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, sería su perdición. Pero Zoro tenía razón en algo, si no confiaba en él esa misión sería un desastre, no debían desconfiar entre ellos si estaban en el mismo bando. Si le explicaba todo a Zoro entendería por qué le estaba ayudando. Alzó de nuevo la vista hacia Zoro y comenzó a hablar. Decidió contarle toda la verdad por muy dolorosa que fuese.

— Yo no pertenezco a la tripulación de Lein, Zoro — se sorprendió del sonido de su propia voz, parecía de ultratumba. Sin vida —. Sólo había una cosa que me ataba a ese bastardo, pero se podría decir que ahora ya soy libre.

— ¿Tan importante era que obedeciste sin rechistar para secuestrar a Luffy? — Zoro no quiso sonar tan duro, pero no pudo evitarlo. Intentó calmarse un poco masajeándose la sien con suavidad.

— Digamos que era... — sus palabras murieron en un susurro —. Mi única razón de vivir — pensar en él era doloroso ¡y tanto que lo era! Cuando quedó inconsciente recordó el día que le conoció. La vida podía ser tan maravillosa como cruel. Él no quería recordar. Quería evitar pensar en él, en su dulce voz, la suavidad de su piel, la delicadeza de su tacto y el calor de su cuerpo. Pero sobre todo, quería olvidar ese sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba, sintió que le había fallado, que lo había abandonado. A veces ese sentimiento era tan intenso que le entraban ganas de gritar desesperadamente. Pero ahora Zoro le pedía de nuevo recordar, contar todo lo que sufrió, todo lo que amó y lo que perdió. Pero, ¿quien era él para negarse? Ahora debía confiar en él y seguir adelante —. Todo comenzó cuando Lein me contrató para secuestrar a un contrabandista.

Zoro escuchó el relato en silencio, sentado frente al moreno. No se atrevió a interrumpirle aunque en algunos momentos hubiese deseado hacerlo debido a algunas situaciones por las que había sufrido aquel hombre. Ahora se daba cuenta de la similitud que había entre ellos. Ambos vivían solo por y para la persona que amaban, pero si esa persona ya no estaba en el mundo, ¿que futuro le depararía? Aquel pensamiento le llenó de pesar el corazón, él no podría vivir sin él. Si Luffy moría, él seguiría sus pasos.

****FLASHBACK****

Su investigación comenzó a tomar un nuevo rumbo más favorable, aquel contrabandista cambió de nombre para borrar sus huellas pero Khal consiguió dar con su paradero. El único problema era que no estaba en casa. Aguardó allí todo el día, escondido en una de las habitaciones esperando que ese hombre llegase algún día. No le incomodó estar allí esperando a su víctima, pues era en esos momentos cuando podía organizar un poco sus pensamientos. Desde que conoció a Kian su mente era la representación ideal del caos. Sin saber cómo decidió que iba a llevarse con él al joven muchacho, pero ahora se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que aquello produciría, sería demasiado peligroso para ambos.

Pero él no quería dejarle con Lein. El capitán le trataba como basura y pensó que tal vez le dejaría marchar a cambio del trabajo realizado. Lanzó un suspiro cansado mientras observaba por la ventana como el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte, llenando el cielo de colores anaranjados y rojizos. Entonces escuchó como abrían la puerta principal de aquella casa medio derruida. Su presa al fin había aparecido.

El humor del capitán pareció cambiar al ver el_ "regalito"_ que Khal le envió esa tarde. Tras desaparecer con el hombre en una de las habitaciones de la posada "Los cuervos", su tripulación esperó paciente en el salón principal. Horas más tarde Lein fue el único en salir de aquel cuarto y tras mostrar una sonrisa satisfactoria alzó una botella de ron brindando por su banda y toda la tripulación. En seguida se le unió el resto de sus compañeros y la celebración pareció no tener fin.

Khal observó en silencio el entorno, esperando encontrar aquellos ojos verdes que le habían hechizado, pero el joven Kian no parecía estar invitado a la juerga de su _"amante"_. Decidió que era el momento oportuno para hablar con Lein. Le pediría la custodia de su esclavo a cambio del trabajo, ni si quiera le interesaba el dinero en ese momento. Además Lein ya le había ofrecido al muchacho en una ocasión, no parecía tan importante para él, solo era un capricho. Se acercó a él interrumpiendo la escena bochornosa que tenía ante sí. Lein parecía estar ocupado con uno de sus hombres, pero sin pensarlo dos veces Khal se sentó frente a él.

— Oh, Khal — apartó a un lado al hombre que ya estaba comenzando a desnudar —. Bien hecho, muchacho.

— Es mi trabajo.

— Así es — metió la mano en el bolsillo y al instante dejó una bolsa marrón llena de monedas de oro sobre la mesa —. Aquí tienes tu paga. Espero que sea suficiente — añadió dejando claro que no iba a ofrecerle más aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas.

— Sobre el pago — comenzó a decir Khal, pero Lein le cortó de lleno, dejándole con las palabras en la boca.

— Si vas a mencionar lo del adelanto, te recuerdo que dije _"tal vez"_ — mencionó el capitán —. No me pareció apropiado dártelo, disculpa mi desconfianza. Pero ahora lo tienes todo ahí — dijo señalando la bolsa.

— ¿Eh? Pero... — Khal estaba más confuso que nunca, ¿acaso no le envió a Kian como parte del pago? Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, completamente confundido. ¡Kian le había mentido! Intentó recuperar la compostura pero su mente aún se preguntaba por qué Kian hizo algo así. Ahora todos sus planes se habían ido con el viento, no podría llevarse a Kian.

— Bien... — asintió Lein algo receloso por el comportamiento de Khal —.  
Me alegra que no haya objeciones, Calavera Negra. Siéntete libre de unirte a nuestra fiesta, mañana ya nos marcharemos de aquí.

— Agradezco la oferta, pero llevo un día horrible. Volveré a mi cuarto y mañana también me iré — sin esperar respuesta por parte del capitán, Khal se marchó en dirección a las habitaciones. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta echó un último vistazo a Lein, pero al parecer éste se encontraba de nuevo ocupado con sus _"asuntos libidinosos"._

Khal subió rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban a la alcoba del capitán, tenía que hablar con Kian urgentemente ahora que se sentía lo suficiente capaz para encararle. Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando sintió escapar parte de su ira, así que sin más abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo cuado entró en la habitación. El rubio le miró sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Khal tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse a sus brazos, tenía que permanecer neutral para aclarar aquella situación.

— ¡Me mentiste! — sin quererlo, Khal comenzó con la única frase que no quería mencionar. Pero algo dentro de él removió un sentimiento demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo, se acercó un par de pasos más intentando no parecer furioso pero no lo consiguió —. ¡Lein no te ofreció como pago, tú le perteneces! ¿Y si se llega a enterar? ¡Él podría matarte! ¡¿No te das cuenta?!

Khal subió inconscientemente el volumen de su voz, se percató de ello demasiado tarde, pero aquella situación lo sobrepasaba. Intentó calmarse un poco para no asustar al muchacho y respiró profundamente alzando de nuevo la vista hacia el rubio. Pero Kian permanecía estoico, de pie junto a la cama. Se acercó a Khal y le miró a los ojos.

— Lein no me da miedo — Khal no esperó esa respuesta —. Y no me importa.

— ¡PERO A MI SÍ! — gritó lleno de rabia. El pasotismo de Kian lo desesperaba, él deseaba su bienestar y al rubio parecía no importarle nada. Suspiró en alto dando varios pasos de un lado a otro, masajeando su frente para poder pensar con claridad —. Dios, no, esto no puede estar ocurriendo — se detuvo en seco y fijó su mirada en la de Kian —. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kian no apartó la mirada interrogativa de Khal y se acercó a él, lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos se rozasen levemente. Su expresión indiferente cambió por una sonrisa tan dulce y al mismo tiempo triste, que las defensas de Khal terminaron por caer derrotadas.

— Porque quería saber que se siente al estar junto a la persona amada. Yo sólo quería amarte aunque fuese únicamente por una noche.

Aquellas palabras mencionadas terminaron por hacerle ceder ante él. Khal ya no pudo resistirse más y atrajo la boca de Kian hacia sus labios, deseando fundirse con él eternamente. Kian correspondió el beso con delirio, abrazando con pasión el cuerpo del moreno. Por un momento se olvidó de su situación, del tiempo y de Lein. En sus pensamientos únicamente aparecía Khal. Aquella noche le entregó su corazón y su cuerpo. Ofreció todo su ser a ese joven que le había enamorado desde el primer momento que le vio, aunque aquello significase desafiar a la muerte, su sentencia.

La luna llena iluminaba sutilmente las dos oscuras figuras que huían entre las sombras. Ambos iban encapuchados, deseando no ser vistos por miradas ajenas. El viento soplaba con fuerza mientras se acercaban al puerto, sus pisadas eran apresuradas y comenzaron a buscar el barco del caza recompensas para escapar. Khal estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se percató de la sombra que les seguía los pasos.

El barco no era tan grande como el de Lein, pero era muy veloz y eso les daría ventaja. Kian subió a bordo mientras Khal quitaba los amarres. Al terminar subió a la borda pero en ese momento recibió un golpe en la cabeza que le dejó tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse correctamente. Intentó incorporarse pero una nueva oleada de golpes le dejaron en el suelo, cubierto de sangre. Escuchó la voz de Kian suplicando que parasen, pero no parecían hacerle caso hasta que oyó unas pisadas acercarse a él. Alguien le agarró del cabello alzándole del suelo y por desgracia sabía que rostro iba a contemplar a continuación.

— Me la has jugado bien, Calavera Negra — sus ojos reflejaban una ira imposible de ignorar, como si fuesen pequeñas llamas del infierno —. ¡Nadie roba lo que es mío! — volvió a golpear al moreno, esta vez en el estómago haciéndole inclinarse por el reciente dolor —. ¡¡Él me pertenece!! ¡¡ES MÍO!!

— ¡¡BASTA!! — Kian logró zafarse de sus captores y se interpuso entre Khal y Lein — fui yo quien le pidió que me dejase ir con él, déjale marchar y me quedaré contigo.

— ¡Maldito insolente! — le agarró del delicado cuello —. ¡Tú no mereces mi perdón!

— No me... importa morir... — su voz era entrecortada debido a la presión que ejercía Lein en su cuello —. Pero... déjale en paz... él no tiene la culpa...

Su respiración iba siendo cada vez más pausada y sintió perder la consciencia, pero entonces Lein le soltó tirándole al suelo. Cuando se recuperó vio como Khal había golpeado en el tobillo a Lein para que le soltase. Lein volvió a atrapar a Khal por los cabellos y lo acercó a su rostro, contemplándole con una mirada extraña. Aquello heló la sangre del rubio, algo malo iba a pasar. Lo presintió.

— Lein... — Khal no se iba a rendir, debía hacer algo para salvar a Kian de las garras de ese hombre —. A ti él no te importa nada en absoluto, únicamente lo tienes por aquella estúpida deuda — sintió los dedos de Lein aferrándose con mas fuerza en su cabeza —. Yo la pagaré por él. Trabajaré para ti.

Lein le observó detenidamente, interrogándole con sus profundos ojos oscuros. Eso era una buena oferta, Calavera Negra era muy útil, más que Kian y también era realmente atractivo. Pensó en ello varios minutos, nadie mencionó palabra hasta que Khal volvió a hablar.

— Saldrás ganando si trabajo para ti — afirmó —. Pagaré la deuda de Kian e incluso más rápido que él. Pero a cambio quiero algo.

Lein alzó la ceja sabiendo lo que el moreno iba a proponerle.

— Él queda libre — dijo refiriéndose a Kian. El rubio únicamente negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

— Eso no es factible, Calavera Negra — mencionó el imponente capitán —. Él quedará bajo arresto mientras trabajes para mi. Cuando pagues su deuda, le soltaré.

Khal le miró desconfiado, no se fiaba de ese hombre, pero ¿que otra opción le quedaba?

— De acuerdo — fue Kian quien habló en esta ocasión —. Me quedaré hasta que la deuda sea pagada y luego nos dejarás marchar a los dos — dijo con un tono desafiante hacia Lein.

— Por supuesto — sonrió con sorna mientras soltaba a Khal —. Juro que así se hará — Khal encaró al capitán mirándole con odio.

— Pero antes debes prometerme una cosa — Lein miró al moreno con desdén, pensando que otra tontería iba a soltar ahora el joven caza recompensas —. Prométeme que no le pondrás una mano encima. No le toques, ahora él es mío — sus palabras eran decididas y llenas de fuerza, Lein simplemente le miró con asco pero al instante mostró una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

— Lo prometo, pero espero que también cumplas tu parte del trato — Lein se alejó de ambos, ordenando algo a varios de sus hombres. Mientras tanto Khal se acercó a Kian, el cual no dudó un instante en abrazarle.

— Prometo que esto acabará pronto, Kian — le susurró al oído —. Te sacaré de aquí, tu solo espérame. Volveré por ti, te lo prometo.

— Khal... — sus lágrimas caían silenciosas por la mejilla — debiste dejarme, podías haber sido libre.

— No podía abandonarte — acercó su frente a la del rubio y permaneció allí un instante.

— Pero, ¿y si él te...?

— No digas nada, no pienses en ello — le hizo callar dándole un tierno beso en los labios, aun podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, hace apenas unas horas atrás —. Sólo piensa que vendré por ti, cuando eso suceda seremos libres — Kian fue quien tomó la iniciativa en esa ocasión, dándole un apasionado beso, suspirando con fuerza, aspirando el dulce olor del moreno y sintiendo su calida lengua en la boca. Al terminar el beso Khal acercó sus labios al oído del rubio y susurró dulcemente —. Te amo.

El rubio abrió los ojos al instante, asimilando aquellas palabras mencionadas que tanto deseaba oír de los labios del moreno. En ese momento dos hombres agarraron a Khal y lo separaron de él. Lein les ordenó llevarlo al camarote de ese barco y éstos obedecieron al instante, pero antes de que desaparecieran escaleras abajo Kian gritó.

— ¡¡Yo también!! — sin poder evitarlo echó a correr en la dirección que se llevaban a Khal —. ¡¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, KHAL!!

Pero unos fuertes brazos le impidieron seguir su carrera, se enfrentó a la extraña mirada que mantenía Lein en sus ojos. Kian sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda y se apartó de él de un salto. Lein no dejaba de observarle y de repente, sonrió.

— Pequeño bastardo, gracias a ti ahora tengo un juguete nuevo ¿no te parece interesante? — su fría mirada atravesó la pálida de Kian. De pronto un hombre le ató ambas manos y le llevó dirección a las celdas del barco de Lein, amarrado a pocos metros de allí. Pero antes de perder la vista a ese odioso capitán, éste continuo diciendo —. Prometo divertirme mucho con él, me recuerda a un gato. Siento que no puedas unirte a la fiesta.

Aquellas palabras quedaron grabas a fuego en su mente. Pero lo único que deseaba es que Khal estuviese bien y se aferró a la esperanza de que todo se solucionaría. Pronto volvería a ver a Khal junto a él. Juntos podrían tener una vida alejados de Lein, sin miedos, sin sueños rotos y entonces recordó las palabras de su amante antes de huir de la posada _"Nos iremos los dos juntos, seremos libres. Viviremos libres."_

**  
**FIN FLASHBACK****

Zoro no pudo ocultar su asombro al escuchar la historia de Khal. Cada momento que pasaba odiaba más a ese maldito capitán. Sintió lastima por ambos amantes, sus vidas fueron cruelmente separadas y destrozadas. ¿Y si le ocurría lo mismo a Luffy? Se llevó una mano a la boca intentando respirar con tranquilidad pero le fue imposible. Alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia Khal y vio como una solitaria lágrima caía rebelde por la pálida mejilla. Por inercia acercó su mano al rostro del moreno y borró todo rastro de aquella lagrima, como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Con ese gesto Zoro intentó mostrarle consuelo. Y sobretodo, su perdón.

Ni siquiera sabía la hora que era. Intentó dormir para que el tiempo no le pareciese tan eterno pero ni eso lo animaba. Además hacía tiempo que no comía nada y se sentía débil. Echaba de menos la carne, filetes recién sacados del horno, calientes, cocinados por Sanji. Su estomago rugió. Intentó no pensar en comida y exasperado se levantó tocando a tientas la pared para buscar la puerta. Decidió que era hora de dar la lata y con sus manos aun esposadas comenzó a dar golpes una y otra vez en la puerta de metal. Entonces notó algo raro. Dejó de golpear a diestro y siniestro, acercándose más a la puerta. La empujó con un poco de fuerza y ésta se abrió lentamente.

Luffy quedó pasmado. Necesitó un par de segundos para procesar lo ocurrido, ¿era libre? ¿Cómo era posible eso? Atravesó el umbral y reconoció aquel pasillo de las celdas. Entonces la imagen del anciano apareció en su mente como un rayo. Casi exclamó en alto por la emoción pero se auto tapó la boca con las manos para no hacer ruido. Nunca podría agradecerle a ese hombre todo lo que había hecho por él. Sintió una inmensa felicidad en su cuerpo y comenzó a avanzar cautelosamente. De pronto recordó que estaba en un barco, un barco que estaba rodeado de agua. Agua por todas partes. ¿¡Cómo demonios iba a escapar entonces!? Maldijo en silencio su mala suerte cuando notó como el barco se detenía lentamente. Tal vez no tenía tan mala suerte, después de todo.

Subió a cubierta silenciosamente, pero era imposible salir sin más sin que le descubriesen. Todo el mundo estaba atareado amarrando el barco en el puerto, entre otras cosas y órdenes de Lein. Entre todo el barullo Luffy aprovechó para mezclarse entre la multitud para luego esconderse tras unos barriles cerca del muelle. Echó una rápida mirada al vacío y vio las aguas tranquilas del mar. Por ese lado era casi imposible escapar sin tocar el agua, con un poco de suerte tal vez no cubría demasiado.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando un tripulante lanzó una embestida contra él que lo dejó aturdido en el suelo. Cuando se incorporó tenía a tres más rodeándolo. Sacó fuerza de flaquezas y tan rápido como un torbellino escapó entre las piernas de uno de ellos. Pronto un griterío inundó el navío y ya no pudo seguir huyendo. Le tenían completamente acorralado.

— ¡Ah! Joder — Luffy miró a su alrededor, desafortunadamente todo había sido en vano. Por una vez en su vida había deseado no haberse tomado aquella maldita fruta. Pero las cosas empeoraban, Lein se acercó lentamente al círculo formado por sus hombres y se detuvo frente a Luffy.

— Bonito intento de fuga, no se como demonios has podido escapar de esa celda — lanzó una mirada asesina al rededor hasta fijarse de nuevo en Luffy —. Pero eso ya da igual, ya hemos llegado a Somaria.

— Oh, no. Mira que tengo mala suerte... — Luffy suspiró resignado

La luna ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo cuando Usopp divisó una isla a lo lejos. Zoro se asomó para verlo mejor, ya estaban llegando. Sanji salió de la cocina para ver porqué tanto alboroto y se dio cuenta al instante al ver a todos mirando el horizonte. Nadie mencionó palabra alguna, el silencio se hizo aún más espeso. Su mirada se dirigió al instante a aquella isla, apenas estaban cerca y ya parecía enorme. Tendrían suerte si encontraban a su capitán.

— ¿Esa es la isla? — preguntó Nami, mirando a Calavera Negra.

— Así es — se alejó un par de pasos —. Es Somaria — el moreno se marchó dejando a los demás absortos en sus pensamientos.

— Es la isla... — Zoro hablaba más para si mismo que para los demás — eso significa que Luffy ya está allí. Hemos llegado tarde.

Sanji se acercó al espadachín y apretó su hombro con firmeza, quiso mostrarle que no se encontraba solo. Nami sonrió a ambos, ella nunca se rendiría. Chopper observó la enorme isla, decidido a encontrar a su capitán. Usopp deseaba mostrarle a sus compañeros el valor que Luffy le infundaba. Y Robin presintió algo, realmente Luffy estaba allí, él los unía a todos. Esta vez les tocaba a ellos salvarle.

Aquella era la noche acordada, ahora todo cuanto quería lo tenía al alcance de sus manos. Se levantó del cómodo sillón aterciopelado, cogió una copa de vino y se la llevó a los labios saboreando lentamente el exquisito liquido. Una mordaz sonrisa iluminó su semblante mientras se acercaba al ventanal de la lujosa mansión y observó el exterior con minuciosidad. La luna llena permanecía solemne en lo alto del cielo, su tenue fulgor iluminaba la hermosa ciudad construida cerca del puerto y sobre el nacimiento de una enorme montaña. Desde aquella ventana podía ver todo el paisaje formando un cuadro perfecto. El mar parecía calmado y algo en su interior le dijo que el navío de Lein ya estaba anclado en el puerto. Tras unos minutos alzó la copa en señal de brindis y bebió de nuevo otro trago de vino.

— A tu salud, Luffy D. Monkey.

_**Continuará...**_

_NdA: Bueno, esta vez he actualizado antes XD (menos mal T.T) diox! ya voy por el capitulo 5!! O.o cuando comencé a hacer el fic pensé que sería de 3 capis o como mucho de 4 capítulos... de todos modos creo que ya va quedando poco, dos capis más o así soy yo o cada vez hago los capis más largos O.o ??? (16 paginitas --U) En fin... espero que os esté gustando y quería agradecer a todos los que leéis el fic y especialmente a los que dejáis comentarios! - son mi alimento... xD me hace ilusión recibirlos y me animan para seguir escribiendo más y mejor XD ARIGATÔ!!!!!!!!!_

_JA NE!! _


	6. Capitulo 6

Wolas!! No me lo puedo creer O.o ¡¡He actualizado en no más de una semana!! Es que esto es algo raro en mi¿eh? ¬¬ Siempre tardo mínimo un mes xDD naaa... He decidido actualizar antes a partir de ahora para ponerme las pilas y comenzar otros fics que tengo en mente... ala, ya no os aburro más, pasemos al fic que es lo que interesa (espero xD)

**Notas:**_"Los pensamientos de los personajes los pongo entre comillas". _Bueno, aviso que en este capi hay **lemon (¿de quien será? xD)... **así que, ya sabéis, avisados estáis. A quien no le guste, lo siento mucho xD de todas formas no es tan explicito como los que suelo hacer... ya que tenía pensado que esta historia fuese unicamente shonen ai y no yaoi. Pos na mas... espero que os guste este capitulo

**ESPEJISMO**

**CAPITULO VI**

_"Desde aquella ventana podía ver todo el paisaje formando un cuadro perfecto. El mar parecía calmado y algo en su interior le dijo que el navío de Lein ya estaba anclado en el puerto. Tras unos minutos alzó la copa en señal de brindis y bebió de nuevo otro trago de vino._

— A tu salud, Luffy D. Monkey."

Calavera Negra reconoció el navío de Lein, estaba anclado en el puerto a varios metros del Going Merry. Abandonaron la seguridad de su barco y se dispusieron a marchar calle arriba. La noche era bastante fría y una suave brisa comenzó a soplar. El silencio de aquellas sombrías calles era imperturbable, únicamente el sonido de sus pasos rompía la monotonía del lugar. Robin no presintió nada bueno al notar tan abandonada la zona del puerto y se detuvo al sentir varias presencias cerca de ellos. Sanji la miró extrañado pero no mencionó nada y también se quedó junto a ella, comprendiendo al instante lo que ocurría. Zoro y Calavera Negra, que iban en cabeza, se giraron por el extraño comportamiento de ambos. No debían detenerse pues lo único que no tenían era tiempo.

— ¿Se puede saber que os pasa? — inquirió Zoro bastante enojado —. ¡Vamos! Tenemos que encontrar a Luffy.

— De eso tendrás que encargarte tú, Zoro — le contestó el cocinero con tranquilidad, sacó uno de sus cigarrillos y tras prenderle fuego se lo llevó a los labios —. Tenemos compañía, creo que es hora de que nosotros nos divirtamos un poco.

— ¿Eh? — Nami miró al rededor asombrada, ella no se había dado cuenta de todos los piratas que les habían estado vigilando entre las sombras hasta que aparecieron, rodeándoles por completo —. Que mala suerte, ¿sabían que llegábamos?

— ¿Cómo es posible? — preguntó Usopp un poco asustado.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Zoro no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, aquello no se lo esperaba y sin pensarlo alzó su mano al mango de una de sus katanas —. Pues acabemos con ellos.

— De eso nos encargaremos nosotros — Zoro miró fijamente a la mujer que había mencionado esas palabras tan fríamente. Robin se mantenía impasible —. Tú y Khal debéis alcanzar a Luffy.

— ¡Ni hablar! — protestó el espadachín, era cierto que deseaba ir tras Luffy pero no podía abandonar a sus compañeros —. No voy a dejaros tirados en esta situación, son demasiados.

— ¿Por quién nos tomas, espadachín de mierda? — protestó Sanji simulando que estaba ofendido por sus palabras —. Esto es un calentamiento para nosotros.

— Será mejor que os deis prisa — la voz de Chopper también sonó decidida —. Ahora lo más importante es traer de vuelta a Luffy con nosotros.

— Ellos tienen razón — Nami se preparó para la batalla que tendría lugar en unos pocos segundos. Observó a aquellos piratas, eran demasiados pero debían entretenerles para que ellos dos pudiesen llegar hasta Lein y su capitán —. Además, todos sabemos que estás deseando encontrarte con nuestro despistado capitán, ¿no es así?

Zoro no consiguió mencionar palabra, se había quedado sin habla ¿Tan evidentes eran sus sentimientos? Se sintió bastante cohibido por ello pero no era momento para hablar de esas cosas, sus compañeros estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por él y por Luffy. Nunca creyó que pudiese existir una amistad como la que tenían, ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse completamente orgulloso de ellos. El enemigo se fue acercando lentamente y sin perder más tiempo Zoro agarró a Khal corriendo calle arriba tan rápido como una gacela. Los piratas de Lein no presintieron ese movimiento y tras la sorpresa inicial se lanzaron furiosos hacia los cinco restantes. Zoro escuchó de lejos como la batalla daba comienzo. Únicamente el viento arrastró el susurro que nació en los labios del espadachín.

— Gracias, chicos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le llevaron a empujones por las oscuras calles, custodiado por dos hombres. Lein iba caminando delante de él con un arma de fuego en la mano, de vez en cuando lanzaba una furtiva mirada en su dirección pero Luffy intentaba ignorarle. Detrás de él había otros cuatro hombres más. Se sentía realmente cansado, estaba harto de caminar cuesta arriba. La ciudad era bastante grande y se dio cuenta enseguida que estaba pavimentada sobre una montaña y, al parecer, su destino se encontraba arriba de ella. Miró hacia allí y no muy lejos pudo observar una enorme mansión bastante cuidada. ¿Sería allí donde le llevaban? No tuvo que pensar mucho más en ello pues comenzó a notar que alguien los seguía, giró el rostro hacia atrás pero solo alcanzó a ver unas veloces sombras esconderse tras una esquina.

Lein estaba concentrado en seguir su camino en silencio, dentro de poco conseguiría su premio por todas las molestias que había sufrido. Observó intrigado al hombre de goma y cómo éste lanzaba una mirada a las sombras. Aquello le dio un mal presentimiento y sin pensarlo agarró a Luffy del brazo y echó a correr rápidamente sin importarle si sus compañeros les seguían o no. En ese momento vio dos sombras cruzarse ante dos de sus hombres y al instante ambos cayeron inertes al suelo. Lein no cabía en su asombro, por un momento quedó completamente paralizado. Era imposible que alguien los hubiese seguido, dejó al resto de su tripulación en el puerto por si había problemas pero nunca imaginó que les podían asaltar. Agarró a Luffy más fuerte y echó a correr sin demora.

Luffy echó una mirada atrás intentando ver el rostro de ambos hombres. Pudo ver como derrotaron al resto de los compañeros de Lein y dejó escapar un suspiro de asombro, reconoció al instante esa forma de pelear. Casi parecía imposible lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Una agradable sensación de alegría recorrió su cuerpo e intentó despegarse de Lein sin éxito. Los estaba perdiendo de vista y eso le alarmó hasta que notó como Lein tropezaba directo al suelo. Sin poder creérselo aprovechó esa oportunidad para salir corriendo y perderse por una de las calles de la ciudad. Lein maldijo su mala suerte, se llevó una mano a la pantorrilla sacando la daga que uno de esos hombres le había lanzado y sin perder más tiempo puso rumbo hacia la dirección que había tomado el sombrero de paja.

Atravesó varias calles pero no le encontró por ningún lado, ese bastardo se había escondido estupendamente. O al menos eso pensó hasta que escuchó como unos pasos apresurados salían despavoridos entre unos escombros cerca de donde se encontraba. Vio la sombra del muchacho alejarse a una velocidad asombrosa y le siguió deseando darle alcance. Tras varios minutos jugando al gato y al ratón, Lein comenzó a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y tras ver como el chico de goma fue directo a un pequeño parque decidió alzar su pistola y le apuntó con ella.

La bala pasó a menos de un centímetro de su rostro. Se detuvo en seco, observando la bala incrustada en el tronco que tenía enfrente. Dio media vuelta y vio a Lein a pocos metros de él, le lanzó una mirada llena de asco y odio, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Lein se iba acercando lentamente hasta su presa y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Sus planes nunca se verían truncados, alzó la pistola y deseó acabar con ese problema en ese mismo instante pero decidió saborear la victoria un poco más. Se acercó al muchacho con tranquilidad, a cada paso que daba el moreno también se apartaba hasta que colisionó con el árbol y no pudo crear más espacio entre su cuerpo y el de Lein. No dejó de observar esos ojos que tanto odiaba.

— Que dócil estás, sombrero de paja — apoyó ambos brazos en el tronco del árbol, sin dejar ni un espacio entre su cuerpo y el del joven —. Esa mirada tan tranquila no te favorece nada. Que sepas que no podrás huir de mí. ¿O tal vez ya te has dado por vencido?

— ... — el moreno alzó más su rostro mostrando una leve sonrisa —. Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? — susurró sensualmente —. ¡Tsk! Lástima que no seas mi tipo.

Lein alzó una ceja extrañado sin dejar de observar al muchacho, algo parecía diferente en él.

— Venga, dime ¿que vas a hacerme? — mantenía la sonrisa sin inmutarse —. ¿Al fin te has decidido a violarme?

— Será mejor que no me des ideas — acercó aun más su cuerpo, notando la calidez que desprendía el más joven.

— O tal vez... — mordió sutilmente sus labios — ... Yo podría sacarte las entrañas — en esta ocasión le miró maliciosamente lamiendo sus propios labios. Lein se agitó incomodo al oír ese comentario, se separó un poco de él y le apuntó con el arma.

— Dudo que puedas hacer eso, además de estar esposado careces de fuerzas — Lein presintió que algo se le escapaba. Sintió demasiadas emociones contradictorias en su interior, odiaba a ese muchacho al igual modo que le atraía, pero más que nada deseaba verle muerto, verle sufrir y suplicar por piedad. Pero su comportamiento le estaba confundiendo y no se lo podía permitir. Él nunca sintió inseguridad por nada, hasta ahora.

— Cierto, estoy esposado — dijo como si se le hubiese olvidado de pronto —. Tendremos que estar en igualdad de condiciones, ¿no te parece? — en ese instante y sin que Lein se lo esperase, el moreno separó sus manos de un tirón y los grilletes cedieron como si fuesen de papel, dejando a Lein pasmado.

— ¡Eso no es posible! — alzó más el arma en dirección a la cabeza del joven y se apartó otro paso —. ¡Están hechas de kairouseki!

— Ya te lo dije — la maldad reflejada en sus ojos heló la sangre de Lein, le sonrió maliciosamente y susurró —. Voy a matarte.

Lein abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ahora comprendió todo y sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de él. Le habían engañado y eso nunca se lo perdonaría, acabaría con él de una vez por todas. Sin pensarlo disparó hacia el moreno pero éste le esquivó velozmente situándose tras la espalda de Lein dispuesto a golpearle. Le dio con tanta fuerza que salio disparado hacia el árbol, cayendo al suelo al instante. El moreno le observó desde donde estaba, al fin dejó de utilizar su poder de la ilusión mostrándose tal y como era. Khal se acercó al ver que Lein no se movía de su sitio y le alzó del suelo sin ceremonias. Pero Lein tan rápido como el rayo le hincó la daga que anteriormente le habían lanzado, incrustándosela en el muslo derecho. Khal dio un par de pasos atrás, reprendiéndose mentalmente haber sido tan descuidado. Sacó la daga e intentó incorporarse antes de recibir un golpe que iba dirigido a él.

— ¿¡Cuantas veces tendré que matarte!? — Lein permanecía completamente furioso, con el rostro desencajado por la cólera. Pateó el cuerpo de Khal mientras intentaba buscar con la mirada donde había caído su arma.

Pero Khal rodó hacia un lado, enseguida se incorporó y lanzó varios golpes con sus puños en el cuerpo de Lein, dejándole prácticamente sin aire en los pulmones. Al caer al suelo, Lein vio como Khal se acercaba hasta él con la mirada llena de fuego por la ira. Le agarró del cabello y le empotró contra el tronco del árbol una y otra vez hasta que sintió como el cuerpo del pirata comenzaba a flaquear. Sin mencionar palabra tomó la daga con la que le había herido y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos se la hincó en el hombro derecho. El hombre dejó escapar un leve gemido de dolor, pero no lo suficiente para que Calavera Negra se sintiese satisfecho. Volvió a sacar la daga y en esta ocasión se la clavó en el hombro izquierdo, haciendo un giro con ella. Ahora Lein dejó escapar un grito ahogado, mirando con odio al moreno.

— Me juré que ibas a sufrir más de lo que sufrió Kian — su mirada no perdió intensidad, sin dejar de amenazar al capitán —. Ésta será mi venganza. ¡¡POR ARREBATARME MI VIDA!!

Arrancó de nuevo la daga y esta vez agarró con fuerza el rostro de Lein haciéndole sacar por la fuerza la lengua, y sin contemplaciones Khal se la cortó de cuajo. Ahora sus gritos si eran producidos por el terrible dolor que le desgarraba y del miedo que sentía. Khal se sintió feliz por el sufrimiento que padecía aquel hombre, la sangre inundó casi todo el pecho del capitán y también sus propias manos pero no le importó. Alzó la daga hasta el cuello de Lein y le miró fríamente.

— Tu fin está próximo Lein. Ahora seré yo quien arrebate tu vida. Saluda a la muerte de mi parte.

**  
¡¡BANG!!**

Sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía, su cuerpo quedó completamente inmóvil mientras la sangre de Lein salpicaba todo su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron de para en par, donde hacía unos instantes estaba la cabeza de Lein, ahora se encontraba una masa de carne y sangre imposible de reconocer. Le habían volado, literalmente, la cabeza. De la impresión del disparo se dio cuenta que la daga había caído de sus manos, iba a recogerla cuando una voz le detuvo y le obligó darse la vuelta. Esa fría y despiadada voz le congeló la sangre. Casi por simple curiosidad e inercia obedeció a ese hombre, temiendo encontrarse con quien suponía que era. Sus temores fueron fundados demasiado rápido, solo vio a aquel hombre en una ocasión y deseó no encontrárselo de nuevo. Para su desgracia ese deseo no se hizo realidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luffy corría por aquellas calles intentando alejarse del capitán Lein, pero cuando sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban se dejó caer agotado en una de las esquinas del callejón donde se encontraba, totalmente perdido. No tenía idea de si Lein le seguía los pasos pero la mera idea de que así fuese le ahogó un sentimiento desazonador. Intentó recuperar el aliento para seguir calle abajo y poder encontrarse con sus compañeros. El pirata sabía que lo que vio no era una ilusión, pudo jurar que había visto a Zoro. Una sonrisa iluminó su semblante, sus compañeros le habían seguido y venían a ayudarle. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse nuevamente con ganas de salir de esa pesadilla. Dirigió la vista a sus manos esposadas, estaba deseando poder quitárselas de una maldita vez, le estaban absorbiendo toda su energía.

Se levantó de allí y sigilosamente se dirigió calle abajo, sorteando las avenidas grandes por si veía a Lein y a sus hombres. Los callejones tampoco le parecían seguros pero en caso de emergencia podía ocultarse en ellos, entre las sombras. Se asomó a una de las calles cuando un ruido le hizo volverse rápidamente. Suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta que se trataba de un gato. Volvió a girarse para continuar su camino cuando sintió una poderosa mano cubrirle la boca. Algo asustado intentó patalear para que le soltasen, pero su captor no parecía inmutarse con eso, al contrario, se pegó aun más a su cuerpo. De pronto sintió como los labios de ese hombre se acercaban su oído, haciéndole erizar la piel con su contacto.

— Ssshhhhhhh.

Luffy sintió como la mano que le apresaba se soltaba suavemente hasta que le dejó libre y sin pensarlo se giró para ver el rostro de quien más deseaba ver en esos momentos. Sus ojos se abrieron de emoción y sin poder contener sus ganas de abrazarle se lanzó al cuello del espadachín con fuerza.

— ¡¡Zoro!! — se agarró a su camisa blanca con intenciones de no querer despegarse de él.

— Luffy... — dejó escapar un largo suspiro, aliviado al ver que su capitán estaba a salvo. S plan había funcionado —. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

— ¿Y los demás? — inquirió Luffy sin responder a las preguntas de Zoro, todo era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, sin quererlo imaginó que de un momento a otro Zoro desaparecería de su lado. Al pensar en eso se aferró con más fuerza al espadachín.

— Ven, tenemos que escondernos, aquí no estamos a salvo — su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que pensó que Luffy lo notaría al estar abrazado a él y eso le hizo sonrojar —. Hablaremos allí — señaló una posada que parecía estar cerrada.

Sin despegarse de su capitán, lo guió hasta la posada. Con mala gana el mesero les ofreció una habitación, pero Zoro le pagó de más para que mantuviese la boca cerrada por si alguien venía a preguntar por forasteros. Al ver todas las monedas que le ofrecía, el mesero se tragó su orgullo y les guió hasta una acogedora habitación. Era bastante apacible y se mantenía caliente gracias a la pequeña chimenea que estaba encendida. Luffy entró primero y se sentó en una de las camas, cabizbajo. Estaba realmente agotado. Zoro le siguió cerrando la puerta y le miró en silencio. Su capitán parecía diferente, deseaba preguntarle tantas cosas. No sabía lo que le había ocurrido en todo el tiempo que estuvo cautivo y eso le estaba matando.

— Zoro — la voz de Luffy interrumpió sus pensamientos y en cierto modo le agradeció en silencio —. ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Ellos... — la angustiada mirada de Luffy le sobrecogió el corazón —. Decidieron desmantelar la banda de Lein, en el puerto — dijo finalmente, siendo incapaz de mentirle. Luffy inclinó de nuevo su rostro y Zoro se llevó una mano a la nuca, estaba muy nervioso al estar a solas con su capitán —. No se van a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, confía más en ellos Luffy. De seguro ya están en el _Going Merry_ durmiendo tranquilamente... ¿Luffy? — observó como el moreno volvía a inclinar más el rostro y tras unos segundos después lo levantó un poco avergonzado —. ¿Qué te ocurre? — preguntó el espadachín, cada vez se encontraba más preocupado.

— Podrías... ¿quitarme esto ya? — alzó un poco las manos para referirse a los grilletes que mantenían sus manos inmovilizadas. Zoro se sonrojó notablemente ¡No se había dado cuenta de ese detalle! Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba tenerle atado de esa manera.... Se deshizo de esos pensamientos tan rápido como habían aparecido y se acercó a Luffy en silencio, desenfundó su katana y rompió los grilletes tras varios intentos, el kairouseki era un componente demasiado resistente —. Gracias, Zoro. Dime ¿cómo has podido encontrarme?

— Pues... — su mirada se mantuvo bastante seria —. Khal a tenido que ver bastante en eso — afirmó sin más.

— ¿Calavera Negra? — Luffy parecía asombrado por las palabras del espadachín —. ¿¿Está vivo?? ¡¡Qué bien, me alegro!! — el capitán parecía haber recuperado su alegría de siempre aunque a Zoro no le sentó demasiado bien, se maldijo en silencio por sentir celos del hombre que le había ayudado a recuperar lo más preciado para él —. ¿Y dónde está?

— Cumpliendo su venganza — Zoro no quiso sonar tan frío, pero después de escuchar la historia de Khal de sus propios labios sentía una aberración por Lein tan fuerte que creyó oportuno que fuese el caza recompensas quien le matase. Luffy se quedó en silencio — Luffy...

Al oír su nombre el moreno alzó la vista hacia Zoro, esperando lo que quisiera decirle. Aunque se hacía alguna idea de lo que iba a preguntarle. Y era normal, después de todo eran compañeros y se preocupaban por el bienestar del otro. Pero esta ocasión era algo distinto, él conocía los sentimientos de Zoro aunque nunca se lo dijo e imaginó que el espadachín lo habría pasado realmente mal en su ausencia.

— Siento no haber llegado antes, Luffy — su voz sonaba algo angustiada y Luffy se sintió culpable ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable con él? —. Si ese mal nacido te ha hecho algo, yo...

— No ha ocurrido nada, Zoro — afirmó seriamente, sin atreverse a mirarle.

— ¿Sabes todos los rumores que hay sobre Lein? — ahora su voz sonó bastante agitada —. ¿Cómo puedo quedarme tranquilo sin preguntarte esto después de todo lo que hace ese desgraciado?

— A mi no me a tocado — le aseguró el moreno, quien aún mantenía la mirada hacia el otro extremo de la habitación — créeme, nunca dejaría que alguien me hiciera algo así.

— Joder — Zoro lanzó las espadas con fuerza hacia una de las camas que quedaba libre, la sola idea de que alguien le hubiese puesto las manos encima a su capitán le irritaba. Notó distinto a su capitán y eso le asustaba, de nuevo la culpa volvió a ocupar gran parte de sus emociones —. No debí haberte dejado solo, todo es por mi culpa. Era mi deber protegerte. Si me hubiese quedado a tu lado, nada de esto...

— ¿¡QUIERES DEJAR DE CULPARTE, ZORO!? — al fin Luffy explotó levantándose velozmente de la cama, se entristeció miserablemente por todo lo que le dijo a Zoro en la casa de Eelin —. ¡¡FUE CULPA MIA POR ALEJARTE DE MI LADO!!

Zoro se quedó inmóvil, atónito por las palabras de su capitán. Luffy se alejó de él sin mirarle ni una sola vez y se acercó a la ventana posando una mano sobre el frío cristal. Zoro sintió algo extraño en su corazón, un sentimiento que no podía describir. Era embriagante, pero al mismo tiempo quemaba. Era tan contradictorio como el día y la noche. Le observó sin atreverse a romper el silencio que los separaba. Fue Luffy quien continuó hablando, lleno de pesar.

— Te... te dije algo tan horrible en casa de Eelin — aun recordaba las palabras lanzadas a su espadachín, aquel que había jurado estar a su lado en todo momento **_"No quiero que vuelvas a protegerme nunca más. Ahora vete"_**. Apretó los dedos con fuerza en el cristal, la culpa y la rabia lo invadió por completo —. Pensé que la única manera de protegerte sería alejándote de mi. Aun sabiendo lo mucho que mis palabras iban a dolerte.

Zoro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿que significaban aquellas palabras? ¿Acaso hasta su despistado capitán sabía acerca de su verdaderos sentimientos hacia él? Zoro tragó saliva con dificultad, sentía una mezcla de emociones difícil de asimilar. Por un lado deseaba acercarse a Luffy, abrazarle y decirle que no le importaba morir por él, no tenía que preocuparse por él. Pero por otro lado, deseó acercarse a él y darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro. Se sentía traicionado, como si hubiese jugado con sus sentimientos. Si él lo sabía desde el principio debió habérselo dicho, sabía que le quería y aun así le ordenó alejarse de él. Eso era cruel. Con tantos sentimientos contradictorios, Zoro no atinó a hacer más que propinar un poderoso puñetazo en la pared que tenía cerca.

La rabia que sentía pareció apaciguarse con aquel golpe. Se percató como el cuerpo de Luffy se había tensado visiblemente al oír el impacto, pero aún permanecía de espaldas a él, cerca de la ventana. Se reprochó ser tan impulsivo, pero los nervios le podían. Intentó calmarse pues lo importante era que Luffy ya estaba de nuevo con ellos y a salvo, pero una duda carcomía sus entrañas y le hacía sentirse débil. ¿Que sentía Luffy por él? Nunca imaginó esta situación ni en sueños.

Tiempo atrás decidió no decirle nada a Luffy de sus sentimientos hacia él, así sería hasta el fin de sus días o al menos hasta que Luffy se interesase por _"alguien"_ en ese sentido tan especial. Pero nunca pensó que Luffy pudiera llegar a enterarse. Para su incomodidad, ese momento había llegado y no sabía que decirle a su capitán. Le daba miedo el rechazo, llevaba años enamorado de él y la simple idea de oír una respuesta negativa por parte del moreno le aterraba. Respiró cansadamente intentando decirle algo a Luffy, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. ¿Tan difícil resultaba decirle que le amaba? Tal vez era cierto que temía la respuesta de Luffy y por eso nunca se atrevió a preguntar. De nuevo la voz de Luffy le despertó de sus cavilaciones.

— Zoro — ahora la voz del capitán sonó suave como una brisa temprana.

Zoro no dijo nada, simplemente fijó su vista en Luffy el cual parecía bastante calmado. ¿Como podía desear tanto a ese muchacho? La respuesta estaba clara para él, nunca sintió nada parecido por nadie y aunque Luffy no le correspondiese él seguiría a su lado. Amándole en secreto. Una leve sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro al notar como Luffy vacilaba, al parecer quería decir algo más pero las palabras no parecían llegar.

— Abrázame — susurró Luffy, cohibido por sus propias palabras.

Zoro quedó completamente asombrado, sin apartar la vista de su capitán. Nunca concibió que aquellas palabras saldrían de la boca de Luffy. Aunque deseaba hacer lo que él le pedía su cerebro no parecía procesarlo bien y su cuerpo quedó estático donde se encontraba. Sin mover un solo músculo.

— ¿No quieres hacerlo? — notó decepción en la voz de Luffy y eso le estremeció el cuerpo.

— Si lo hago, no creo que pueda controlarme — ¿de verdad había dicho eso? Zoro se reprendió en silencio por ser tan sincero. No quería asustarle.

— No te pido que lo hagas — Luffy dio media vuelta y separó el espacio que había entre los dos, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Pasó ambos brazos por la espalda de Zoro y percibió su agradable olor en la nariz. No deseó separarse de él.

— Luffy, yo... — Zoro no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, era tan inverosímil que pensó que si se movía ese maravilloso momento desaparecería sin más.

No podía ver el rostro de Luffy, pues el moreno lo mantenía escondido en su regazo celosamente. Sintió como las manos de Luffy agarraban con fuerza su camisa, atrás en la espalda, y escuchó su respiración quedamente. Correspondió el abrazo sintiendo que se derretiría allí mismo, pero no quiso mostrar flaqueza ante su capitán. Él siempre sería el duro del grupo. Alzó una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Luffy y lo acarició lentamente, notando el sedoso contacto entre sus dedos. Realmente era como un sueño. Vislumbró a Luffy moverse y sintió como su calido cuerpo se separaba ligeramente del suyo. Zoro no deseaba separarse de él y lo mantuvo lo suficientemente pegado a él. Luffy alzó su rostro sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? — sus palabras sonaban extrañas, había una mezcla de tristeza, alegría y nerviosismo que hacían que a Zoro se le erizase el vello de la piel, quería volver a sentir de nuevo el cuerpo del moreno totalmente pegado al suyo. Pero Luffy seguía empeñado en preguntar —. ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que me amas?

— Lo... ¿Lo sabías? — entonces era cierto, todo cuanto había supuesto el espadachín era verdad. Luffy sabía acerca de sus sentimientos y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Apartó la mirada a un lado y apretó los puños con fuerza, sintió que iba a explotar y aunque no quería decirle toda la verdad a Luffy al final no pudo mentirle. Todas sus barreras habían caído con aquella inquisitiva mirada negra —. ¡No tenía el valor suficiente, Luffy! Tenía miedo que tu opinión de mi cambiase por culpa de lo que siento. Y tu únicamente tenías ojos para Shanks.

— ¡Te equivocas! ¿Por qué eres tan ciego? — gritó Luffy bastante molesto, admitió que ese ultimo comentario de Zoro le había dolido, le había dolido mucho —. Claro que quiero a Shanks, ese hombre fue mi inspiración y un gran amigo. Cuando pienso en él todo me parece más fácil, como si todos mis problemas desapareciesen. Pero, no le amo.

Zoro no pudo digerir todo lo que Luffy le estaba contando. ¿Era aquello una confesión? ¿O le estaba pidiendo perdón por algo? Se dio cuenta que Luffy intentaba desmentir el malentendido con Shanks, en cierto modo eso lo alegraba pero siempre albergaría la duda de si ese hombre buscaba algo más en Luffy. De nuevo los celos le estaban controlando e intentó tranquilizarse. La situación lo requería. Quiso mantenerse sereno aunque por dentro temblaba como una hoja, tener el cuerpo de Luffy tan próximo al suyo no ayudaba demasiado pero no era capaz de separarse de él. Ahora ya no.

Luffy sintió unas ganas terribles de gritarle a Zoro que era un tonto. ¿Por qué no tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad? Tantos años juntos, esperando una pregunta que nunca llegó. Era realmente frustrante. Él esperaba que al menos le dijese algo, pero Zoro se mantenía sereno como siempre, con esa auto confianza tan propia de él. Todo ese tiempo intentó enterrar el amor que sentía hacia el espadachín, incluso se obligó proyectar esos sentimientos en Shanks para olvidarle. Y todo para protegerle, ya que podía ser el blanco de muchos enemigos dispuestos a querer atraparle. Se sintió observado por el espadachín y retiró la mirada apenado. Ya no aguantó más, sus fuerzas le abandonaron y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Se sentía seguro en los brazos de Zoro, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan nervioso que no se atrevía a mover ni un pelo. Tras un largo silencio decidió que era el momento de decirle a Zoro lo que tanto tiempo había estado esperando.

— Desde... — su voz le traicionó. Se aclaró la garganta y tragó con algo de dificultad, tenía la boca completamente seca. Expresar sus sentimientos era mas difícil de lo que creía —. Desde hace tiempo siempre he esperado el día en que me dijeras que me querías — no se atrevió a continuar, aquello le parecía tan raro, estar hablando así con su mejor amigo. Sin quererlo le apartó de su lado, bastante azorado —. ¡Lo siento! No debería haber dicho eso — Luffy mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo —. Debe sonar muy extraño ¿no? Que dos hombres hablen de este tipo de cosas — su voz sonó algo distante. Se dio media vuelta dando la espalda al espadachín —. Deseaba poder corresponderte, pero si lo hacia, iba ponerte en peligro. No podía tener ninguna debilidad, me convencí a mi mismo que eso era lo correcto. Lo mejor para los dos. Por eso decidí ocultar mis sentimientos y pretender así que no conocía los tuyos. Pero por dentro esa situación me estaba ahogando.

Zoro pudo ver la triste mirada que tenía el moreno antes de girarse. ¿Por qué no podía hacer bien las cosas? Se sintió culpable al ver la desolación que albergaban los ojos de su capitán. Él solo quería protegerle, dar su vida por él y amarle. Y en cambio siempre terminaba haciéndole daño y poniéndole triste. Observó el delgado cuerpo que tenía ante sí. ¡Cómo deseaba tocarlo! Ahora que al fin tenía a Luffy con él, las palabras no se atrevían a salir de su boca. ¡Cómo llegó a odiar su orgullo! Ese maldito orgullo que en tantas ocasiones le había causado problemas, ahora le estaba consumiendo el valor para decir dos simples palabras. Dos palabras que reflejaban toda la verdad que sentía por su capitán. Vio como Luffy agarraba con fuerza el borde de su pantalón, seguramente creyendo que él no se daría cuenta.

No necesitó nada más para acortar la distancia que los separaba. Se acercó a la pequeña espalda y le abrazó con ternura, sintiendo el suave cabello del moreno en su rostro. Aspiró en silencio el dulce olor que éste desprendía y el abrazo se volvió más estrecho. Sintió una agradable sensación al mantener sus cuerpos pegados. Notó como Luffy se tenso al principio, no esperó ese movimiento pero luego sin más se fue relajando dejándose abrazar por el fuerte cuerpo. Era agradable sentir el calor de Luffy cerca suyo, siempre deseó tenerle en sus brazos y ahora que lo tenía le parecía un sueño. Y si así era, deseó no despertar jamás. Antes de que aquella magia desapareciese, acercó los labios al rostro de su capitán, susurrándole al oído.

— Te amo.

Luffy abrió los ojos de par en par de la impresión, sintió un agradable escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda y se le erizó el vello de la piel. Percibió la respiración de Zoro chocar contra su cuello y sintió como el calor acudía a su cuerpo instantáneamente. Nunca imaginó que aquellas palabras dichas por su espadachín sonasen tan tiernas y llenas de sentimiento. Dejó escapar un gemido al sentir los labios de Zoro rozar su delicada nuca.

— Te amo, capitán.

Luffy cerró los ojos con fuerza, embriagado por todas las sensaciones que lo embargaban. Deseó que ese momento nunca llegase a su fin, permanecer junto a Zoro para siempre, perdido en todas aquellas emociones. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Al parecer Zoro se percató de esto y lo abrazó más fuerte para que el moreno no cayese al suelo. El espadachín volvió a susurrarle en el oído con voz suave.

— Te amo tanto que duele — su voz penetraba en los oídos del moreno como una dulce melodía, repleta de sensualidad —. Daría lo que fuese por ti. Mi vida, mi alma, todo por protegerte — Zoro casi no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el placer cuando escuchó el gemido que escapó de los labios de Luffy.

— Lo se — la voz de Luffy sonó entrecortada, intentó moverse aunque sus piernas casi le fallaron. Se situó frente a Zoro y le miró a los ojos — yo también te amo, Zoro.

Zoro ya no pudo resistirlo más y se dejó llevar por sus instintos más salvajes. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando que algo así sucediese y como si el mundo fuese a acabar al día siguiente, atrapó a Luffy por la nuca guiándole hasta sus labios, deseosos de encontrarse con él. Fue un roce ardiente, húmedo. Al fin pudo saborear aquellos labios que tanto había anhelado. Lo besó con urgencia, sintiendo cada roce de su piel. Lamió sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en aquella cavidad, el cual fue concedido por su capitán. Lo envolvió una sensación llena de placer al sentir su sabor, dejándole indefenso ante él. Abrazó con pasión el pequeño cuerpo del moreno, arrimándolo aún más contra él.

El beso era tan apasionado que Luffy comenzó a perder las pocas fuerzas que le sostenían en pie, empezó a sentir calor por todas partes de su excitado cuerpo y deseó no separarse nunca de Zoro. En ese momento la pierna le falló, si no es por el abrazo de Zorro habría caído directo al suelo. El espadachín le alzó con sus musculosos brazos, pegándole aún más a su ardiente cuerpo y le llevó hasta la cama, sin separar sus labios de él. Sin casi pensarlo, Zoro comenzó a desabotonar el chaleco de Luffy, al notar que no puso resistencia alguna también comenzó a quitarle los pantalones. Luffy notó sus mejillas arder. Al ver como Zoro observaba su cuerpo desnudo, sintió algo de vergüenza pero en seguida se repuso al ver como Zoro se quitaba la camiseta y poco después, el resto de ropa que le quedaba. Percibió una extraña sensación al ver su torso desnudo. Ya lo había visto en anteriores ocasiones, pero esta vez era diferente. Alzó la mano y recorrió con sus dedos el largo de toda la cicatriz. Zoro sonrió al verle hacer eso.

Aquel calor se hacía insoportable, Luffy sintió como el placer nublaba sus sentidos. Las caricias que Zoro le obsequiaba eran completamente excitantes. Nunca sintió nada parecido. Los labios de Zoro recorrían su cuerpo con lentitud, saboreando cada zona, lamiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, ofreciéndole besos tiernos y llenos de deseo. Su rostro fue recorriendo lentamente todo su torso, lamiéndolo hasta llegar a aquella zona que aún no había probado. Luffy sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación pero cuando Zoro comenzó a lamerlo con lentitud nunca imaginó que aquello pudiese sentirse tan bien. Su cuerpo comenzó a pedir más y el espadachín aumentó el ritmo, introduciéndolo por completo en la boca. Lo sintió caliente y palpitante, alzó la vista hacia Luffy y aquella visión le enloqueció aun más. El rostro de Luffy permanecía sonrojado y sudoroso, con los ojos entrecerrados. Su boca se abría y cerraba rápidamente, intentando conseguir algo de aire. Sus manos se mantenían agarradas con fuerza a las blancas sábanas.

Comenzó a moverse más rápido al notar como el cuerpo de Luffy se convulsionaba bajo él, iba a llegar al orgasmo. Tras varios espasmos Luffy arqueó levemente la espalda dejando salir un fuerte gemido lleno de deleite. Su respiración seguía agitada e intentó taparse el rostro por la vergüenza que sentía al haberse venido frente a Zoro. Pero el espadachín le apartó ambas manos para observarle fijamente a los ojos, regalándole un tierno beso en los labios.

— No te ocultes, Luffy — le susurró en el oído, sabía que el moreno no podía resistirse a eso —. Tu rostro es muy hermoso.

— No es verdad... — su respiración seguía agitada y su voz sonó entrecortada. Alzó los brazos hacia la ancha espalda del espadachín, arrullándole en un cálido abrazo.

— Eres perfecto — besó de nuevo los delicados labios de su capitán, deleitándose con las caricias que éste le obsequiaba.

Dirigió los labios al suave cuello del moreno, notando como su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente. Zoro aun tenía dudas si seguir con todo aquello. Amaba a Luffy, no quería hacerle daño y menos obligarle a hacer algo que no deseaba realmente. Se detuvo en seco, dirigiendo su mirada a los orbes negros, los cuales se mantenían cerrados.

Al notar como Zoro dejaba de besarle, Luffy abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la profunda mirada del espadachín sobre él. Se sintió algo cohibido al verle y giró su rostro a un lado. Su rostro seguía ardiendo y deseó que Zoro no hubiese parado.

— ¿Qué..? — inconscientemente percibió como su cuerpo demandaba más caricias por parte de Zoro, aquel pensamiento le hizo sonrojar notablemente —. ¿Qué ocurre? — su voz se convirtió en un susurro —. ¿No vas a continuar?

— Solo si tu deseas que lo haga — su semblante permanecía serio, perdido en aquellos ojos negros.

— Zoro... — Luffy se sonrojó aun más, sintiendo como todo su rostro ardía sin poder evitarlo. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle que parase? Adoraba todo lo que le hacía sentir, era tierno y delicado con él. Pasó una de sus manos tras la nuca del espadachín y lo acercó hasta sus labios —. Entonces, deseo que continúes Zoro

Zoro quedó embelesado por aquellas dulces palabras y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que comenzó a aparecer, llena de afecto. Se perdió en esos oscuros ojos que le observaban con deseo y decidió dar el siguiente paso. Acariciaba con deleite cada parte de su cuerpo, percibiendo la agitada respiración que desprendía el moreno.

Luffy entrevió que había llegado el momento al notar de pronto un ligero dolor punzante en su entrada, pero no gimió. Se relajó para facilitarle el trabajo a su amante cuando sintió la primera embestida dentro de su cuerpo. Escapó de sus labios un sonoro gemido, nuevamente comenzó a sentirse enardecido por todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones. Los movimientos de Zoro eran cada vez más frenéticos y apremiantes, estaban cargados de deseo y anhelo. Luffy comenzó a sofocarse por el calor que le abrumaba, sintiéndose desfallecer por el placer que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo. Envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a Zoro, sin dejar de contemplar la expresión de goce que mantenía en el rostro. Eso le hizo desearle más, le amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca olvidaría ese momento.

No pudo resistirse al estar dentro del cuerpo de Luffy, le hacía sentirse extraño, pero también lleno de satisfacción y aceleró el ritmo de sus arremetidas. Observó como Luffy le abrazaba con fuerza y no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos. Aquello le incitó para incrementar el ritmo de sus movimientos. Deseaba a ese chico con locura, se juró que nunca dejaría de amarle. Ni siquiera la muerte podría impedirlo. La fricción de sus cuerpos se hizo sofocante para ambos. Cuando llegaron al éxtasis de la más exquisita excitación, una oleada de placer incontrolable llenó cada uno de sus sentidos, haciéndoles gemir deleitándose de cada roce y cada caricia de su cuerpo.

Aquella unión fue el símbolo más puro de su amor, una confesión en la que no solo las palabras revelaban todos sus sentimientos, sino también sus cuerpos, reflejando la devoción que sentían. Era un juramento de amor eterno, en el que un vínculo los unía. Un lazo tan poderoso que nadie podría romper ni con toda la maldad de la tierra. Nadie podría destruirlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Continuará...**_

_**NdA: **Bueno, aquí se ha quedado la cosa xD agradecería enormemente vuestra opinión acerca de este capitulo... Así que porfisss, dejadme algún review!! vale? XDD Muchísimas gracias por leer (y aguantarme jajaja) Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! bss!!!_

_JA NE!!_


	7. Capitulo 7

¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el séptimo capitulo ¡A ver que os parece! Y emmm... este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora O.o espero que no os aburra... demasiado xD

**CAPITULO VII**

_"Aquella unión fue el símbolo más puro de su amor, una confesión en la que no solo las palabras revelaban todos sus sentimientos, sino también sus cuerpos, reflejando la devoción que sentían. Era un juramento de amor eterno, en el que un vínculo los unía. Un lazo tan poderoso que nadie podría romper ni con toda la maldad de la tierra. Nadie podría destruirlo."  
_

Ya había estado en aquella tétrica habitación, pero anteriormente fue un simple espectador. Ahora él era la víctima. El cuarto se escondía en las profundidades de la elegante mansión, para llegar allí había que atravesar los laberínticos pasillos y no perderse en el intento era un arduo trabajo. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada, tal cual la recordaba. Varios candelabros colgaban de aquellas frías paredes de piedra y pudo observar con algo de miedo los instrumentos que aparecían a su alrededor. Inquieto, lanzaba miradas furtivas a ambos lados. En varias máquinas de torturas quedaban rastros de sangre y en una de ellas aun permanecía el inerte cuerpo de un pobre desgraciado. Todo el conjunto creaba un angustioso y terrorífico cuadro macabro.

Tragó saliva bastante angustiado por su situación, nunca imaginó que acabaría en aquel pequeño cuarto que tanto le había impactado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Recordó aquel momento como algo fugaz, lejano. Poco después de hacer el trato con Lein llegaron a la isla y, para su desgracia, le presentaron al capitán de la armada que gobernaba en la ciudad. Nunca le gustó desde el momento en que le vio. Su larga melena castaña era lisa, propia de un noble, no parecía de la marina o al menos esa fue su impresión. Una pequeña perilla adornaba su mentón y su porte era imponente, mostraba determinación y fuerza. Su mirada era fría, siempre se mostraba sereno. Al contrario de Lein, él nunca sonreía. Y cuando aquellos ojos se posaron en él sintió un desagradable escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Por orgullo en aquella ocasión no apartó la mirada, pero su mente le gritaba que dejase de desafiarle. El oficial no dejó de torturar a uno de sus prisioneros mientras le observaba y aquello le provocó unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan sumamente frío.

Su actual situación no era diferente a la de aquel hombre que recordaba, permanecía atado con cadenas, dos en las muñecas que llegaban hasta el techo y otras dos en los tobillos. No le permitían demasiado movimiento y escapar no era una opción sencilla. Perdido se encontraba en sus pensamientos mientras forcejeaba con las cadenas cuando la puerta de la sala de torturas se abrió lentamente dando paso al hombre que más deseó poder evitar ver de nuevo. El oficial Mardock mantenía la vista firme al frente, con ambas manos ocultas tras la espalda. Sus pasos eran firmes y serenos, se acercó hasta Khal y le miró con sus afilados ojos marrones. Khal notó como un sudor frío recorrió su rostro, apretó con fuerza los dientes y deseó con toda su alma evitar aquella mirada fría y desafiante. Pero tal y como ocurrió la vez pasada, Calavera Negra no pudo remediarlo y le enfrentó con todo el coraje que le quedaba.

En ese momento otro hombre entró en la habitación bastante agitado, se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Mardock junto al prisionero y enseguida tomó formación para dirigirse a su superior. Khal no recordaba a aquel hombre, ahora que lo pensaba nunca vio a ningún otro miembro de la armada, solo a su líder. Se permitió observarle unos instantes, mientras un silencio incómodo se adueñaba de la habitación. Era un hombre alto, su melena era dorada y mantenía un porte similar a Mardock pero su mirada no era tan severa, era de un azul celeste que le hizo abrir una herida que nunca sanaría del todo. Eran tan parecidos a los de Kian... Un dolor intenso le atravesó el corazón en ese momento, aunque Lein ya estaba muerto su odio y dolor no cesó junto a la vida del capitán. La muerte no parecía una salida tan terrible, después de todo.

— Me han informado que han traído a un nuevo prisionero — el hombre de cabellos dorados irrumpió el silencio que reinaba en la estancia —. ¿Sabes quien es? — preguntó dirigiendo una mirada extrañada hacia el moreno.

— Un caza recompensas — la voz de Mardock sonó firme y confiada a los oídos de Khal —. Un Don Nadie.

Khal se agitó lleno de rabia intentando liberarse de las cadenas, aunque fue en vano. Mardock alzó una ceja, acercándose un paso más hacia Khal.

— ¿Entonces por qué has dado esa orden, Capitán? — preguntó el rubio intentando mantener una calma que no sentía. Khal los observó intrigado, intentando recopilar información de ambos hombres.

— Todo a su tiempo — añadió con tranquilidad mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la herida que tenía el moreno en el muslo derecho —. Se hace llamar Calavera Negra, por eso tiene ese tatuaje de tan mal gusto, pero su nombre real es Khal.

— No es nadie relevante.

— En eso te equivocas, Teniente Leynor.

Con parsimonia, Mardock destapó un pequeño bote que permanecía en una mesita cerca de allí y atrapó un puñado de sal entre sus manos. Luego miró fijamente a Calavera Negra. Khal sabía lo que pasaría a continuación y se preparó para lo peor, no dejaría escapar ningún sonido de sus labios. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y su respiración se agitó irremediablemente. Intentó apartarse de Mardock pero le fue completamente imposible. El capitán le incrustó la sal en la herida abierta, sintió la carne arder, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Sin querer un par de lágrimas escaparon rebeldes de sus ojos e intentó silenciar su grito mordiéndose con fuerza el antebrazo. Su respiración resonaba con fuerza en el húmedo cuarto y sintió como el lacerante dolor en la pierna menguaba ligeramente. Pero no desaparecía del todo.

— ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes para mi, capitán? — Leynor no parecía inmutarse por el salvaje proceder del capitán.

— Ve arriba y espera órdenes — demandó el capitán, sin apartar la mirada del moreno —. Aun queda mucha noche por delante y me apetece divertirme un poco.

— Como quiera — el rubio dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza y antes de marcharse dedicó una lúgubre mirada al muchacho que permanecía apenas de pie, atado a esas cadenas. Su sufrimiento no había hecho más que empezar.

— Ahora — prosiguió Mardock, tomando en sus manos otro puñado de sal — me dirás todo lo que quiero saber.

Khal permaneció en silencio, su respiración seguía algo temblorosa y observó como el capitán Mardock acercaba de nuevo la sal a su herida. Pero se detuvo justo ahí.

— ¿Dónde está Luffy? — su pregunta era simple y directa. Ladeó la cabeza en señal de aviso y esperó paciente la respuesta del moreno. Una respuesta que tardó en formular.

— ¿Así que de eso se trata? — aun en aquella situación no pudo evitar dejar escapar una ligera risita —. Es a él a quien quieres, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo sé donde se encuentra? — la situación no era la más indicada para mostrarse sarcástico, pero le salió sin más.

— Mmm — alzó la ceja mirando inquisitivamente al moreno —. Trabajabas para Lein, pero en cambio te vi peleando con él. No hace falta que me digas porqué, no me interesa. De igual modo, sé que sabes donde se encuentra Luffy. Y me lo vas a decir — su amenaza sonó tan imperturbable que un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Khal, haciéndole estremecer.

— ... — mantuvo su mirada todo lo firme que pudo. Tras unos segundos que parecieron horas para él, dejó mostrar una pícara sonrisa ladeada en el rostro —. No se dónde está. Tal vez rumbo al _One Piece_, ya sabes como son los piratas, son totalmente impredecibles.

— Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte — acercó sin compasión la sal a la herida y Khal estuvo a punto de sucumbir por el dolor, era realmente insoportable —. Será una noche larga para ti, me temo. Pero yo haré que te lo pases muy bien — su sarcástica voz llenó por completo los oídos del moreno, destruyendo sus esperanzas de librarse de aquella pesadilla para siempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No quiso separase de aquel abrazo, era reconfortante y perfecto. Sentía la respiración suave de Luffy en su cuello y un ligero hormigueo llegó hasta sus estómago. No pudo despertar a Luffy en cuanto éste quedó completamente dormido, se le vía realmente agotado pero las horas pasaban y decidió que era el momento de marcharse, antes de que hubiesen más problemas. Ya eran las cinco de la madrugada pero la luna aún seguía iluminada en el oscuro cielo. Giró el rostro para ver a su capitán y se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido hacía unas pocas horas. Le había confesado sus sentimientos, y no una vez, sino varias veces. Además, le había hecho el amor. Sintió un agradable calor inundar su cuerpo y le dio pereza separarse del cuerpo del más pequeño.

Se desperezó e intentó despertar a Luffy, aunque aquello fue un trabajo un poco difícil de realizar. Le zarandeó suavemente para despertarlo. Al fin abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces. Se los frotó, aún algo perezoso y miró a Zoro instantes después.

— Rápido, debemos marcharnos — tomó a Luffy del brazo haciéndole salir de la cama, notó que el moreno se quejó en un murmullo ininteligible pero se acercó tiernamente hasta él, arropándole en un cálido abrazo. Zoro se quedó estático ante este movimiento por parte del capitán y tras unos segundos le correspondió tímidamente —. Te-tenemos que reunirnos con los demás, será mejor no hacer ruido.

Luffy no se despegó de él, pero fueron en silencio por toda la posada. Cuando salieron a la calle una fría brisa les dio la bienvenida, Zoro acercó a Luffy aun más a su cuerpo y se dirigieron calle abajo, dirección al puerto.

El paisaje era desolador, varios cuerpos se amontonaban apilados a un lado del puerto. Zoro pudo percatarse de que el navío de Lein ya no se encontraba anclado y suspiró aliviado. Se acercaron a la zona donde habían embarcado y vieron a sus compañeros sentados tranquilamente cerca de una casita de piedra, de color azul y blanco. A Luffy se le iluminó el rostro al ver de nuevo al resto de sus amigos y sin previo aviso salió corriendo a recibirles en un abrazo. Zoro no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa llena de felicidad, todo había terminado bien y podrían continuar su viaje.

— ¡¡Luffy!! — exclamó Usopp, lanzándose encima del moreno, lleno de júbilo.

— Jaja jaja — Luffy reía como siempre, era una imagen esperanzadora —. ¡¡He vuelto, chicos!!

— Bienvenido capitán — dijo sin más Sanji, fumando uno de sus famosos cigarros.

— ¡Que alegría tenerte de vuelta! — Chopper se agarró a la pierna de Luffy y no le soltó ni un momento, con lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Capitán! — Nami le dirigió una mirada llena de alegría y sonrió —. Me alegro que estés bien, cabeza hueca.

— ¡Eh! - en el fondo no se tomó en serio el insulto de la pelirroja, él sabía que le apreciaba mucho y el sentimiento era mutuo. El capitán lanzó una mirada apacible a Robin, la cual sin decir nada correspondió gustosa. Con ella no hacían falta las palabras.

— ¿No habéis tardado demasiado en volver? — eso sí, el segundo sentido de aquella _"inocente"_ pregunta hizo que Zoro le lanzase una mirada llena de odio y vergüenza. Mientras el capitán únicamente atinó a sonrojarse hasta las orejas. La morena soltó una risita cómplice —. Ya veo.

— Maldita... — susurró Zoro bastante agitado. Tras unos segundos comenzó a mirar alrededor, echaba en falta a alguien que había sido primordial en aquel rescate tan precipitado — ¿Dónde está Khal?

— ¿Eh? — Nami le miró algo sorprendida —. Se marchó contigo, ¿no?

— Si, pero nos separamos. Yo puse a Luffy a salvo y él decidió ir tras Lein como señuelo.

— Pues nadie, aparte de vosotros, a bajado por este camino — añadió el cocinero algo perplejo.

— Además el resto de la tripulación de Lein ha huido de aquí — comentó Chopper orgulloso de aquel logro. Zoro aún no daba crédito que Calavera Negra no hubiese llegado.

— Que extraño.

— Tal vez ha decidido marcharse, después de su venganza — Usopp no sonó muy convencido, pero fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

— Que lástima — Luffy quería agradecer a ese hombre su ayuda y le fastidiaba que no estuviese allí, con el resto de sus compañeros —. ¿Y si Lein...?

— Ni hablar — cortó tajante el espadachín. Aquello no era una opción, odiaba a ese tal Lein aunque apenas le había visto el rostro, alguien como ese no podía acabar con la vida del caza recompensas —. Khal es una persona muy fuerte, no habrá tenido problemas. Además tiene una razón muy poderosa para cumplir su venganza.

— Aun así no podemos quedarnos aquí — Sanji se veía bastante inquieto, aquel lugar era algo siniestro —. La armada podría encontrarnos, no estamos seguros aquí.

— Pero no podemos abandonarle, tenemos que encontrarle — la voz de Luffy sonó demasiado preocupada y Zoro sintió algo en su pecho. _"Mal momento para sentir celos" _se dijo en silencio. El moreno continuó hablando tras una breve pausa —. Al menos para saber que está bien y además, quiero darle las gracias por ayudarnos.

Nadie pudo decir nada más, pues comenzaron a oír unos pasos apresurados bajar la calle. Sin pensarlo un minuto, los siete se ocultaron tras la casita de piedra donde se encontraban, intentando observar quienes se acercaban hasta ellos. Luffy deseó que fuese Khal, pero sus sospechas fueron destruidas por otras que le infundaron cierto temor. Era una tropa de la Armada y al parecer estaban capturando a los pocos supervivientes de la tripulación de Lein, aunque muchos de ellos permanecían inconscientes. Les ataron y Zoro prestó atención a aquellos hombres. Parecían sorprendidos de ver a los piratas y eso le pareció sumamente preocupante.

— Bien, ahora llevadles a prisión — habló uno de ellos, parecía un oficial de alto rango.

— ¿De dónde habrán salido estos piratas? — preguntó otro bastante intrigado —. Además parece que han montado una buena juerga aquí.

— ¿Eso que importa? Son piratas. ¡Vamos! Tenemos que estar listos para la ejecución de mañana, a las nueve debe estar listo el patíbulo.

Los hombres se fueron alejando tras varios minutos y el grupo no se atrevió a salir de su escondite momentos después. Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose intrigados unos a otros. _"¿Ejecución?"_ pensó Zoro, _"¿A quién van a ejecutar?"_ Decidió salir del escondite, sin apartar la mirada hacia donde se habían dirigido esos hombres. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, rogó para que no hubiese más problemas y pudiesen marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Pero la voz de Luffy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Van a ejecutar a alguien en el patíbulo? — observó extrañado a Zoro, pero éste mantenía la mirada perdida hacia la oscura calle.

— ¿Quién será? — preguntó Chopper algo temeroso.

— ¿Que importa? — Nami se hizo la despreocupada, ya tenían bastantes problemas —. Nosotros deberíamos irnos de aquí. Pronto esto será un hervidero de oficiales de la armada.

— Nami tiene razón, chicos — Sanji tiró el cigarrillo al suelo con pasotismo —. Nosotros ya tenemos suficientes problemas y si nos encuentran se liará una buena.

— Pero... — Luffy seguía algo asombrado, aquello no le daba buena espina —. Van a ejecutar a alguien, quiero saber de quién se trata.

— ¡Oh, no! — se lamentó Usopp con dramatismo exagerado —. Ya nos vamos a meter en más problemas. ¡Luffy! ¡Piensa un poco con esa cabeza de goma que tienes!

— Es muy probable que se trate de Lein - mencionó Robin con cierta indiferencia, observando a Zoro para ver su reacción.

— ¿Qué? — Zoro la miró algo turbado —. Si ese fuera el caso, ¿qué ha pasado con Khal?

— ¡Está decidido! — Luffy gritó tan alto que todos sus compañeros se llevaron las manos a los oídos, en acto reflejo —. Vamos averiguar de quién se trata o no podré dormir en paz Así que vamos, ¡en marcha! — Luffy se dirigió calle arriba sin mirar si sus compañeros le seguían o no.

— ¡Eh, Luffy! — gritó Zoro bastante molesto por el comportamiento infantil del muchacho —. ¡No seas tan inconsciente!

— Tendrás que aprender a domarle, Zoro — agregó sonriente la pelirroja antes de marchar calle arriba, siguiendo a Luffy de cerca.

— ¿¡De qué demonios hablas, ladrona de pacotilla!? — se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas, maldiciendo en su interior a aquellas dos víboras que tenía como compañeras. Las mujeres eran imposibles de entender.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Leynor se encontraba de nuevo recorriendo los interminables pasillos, dirigiéndose a la pequeña sala de torturas. Nunca se acostumbró a aquel pasatiempo de su capitán. No veía honor en la tortura, su forma de pensar era completamente diferente. Siempre que podía evitaba estar presente mientras llevaba a cabo aquellos actos macabros. Se acercó a la puerta y antes de entrar dejó escapar entre sus labios un ligero suspiro de resignación. Lo que vio en aquel poco iluminado cuarto le dejó sin habla. Intentó separar la vista de aquel cuerpo sangrante tirado en el suelo, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de él. El moreno permanecía inmóvil con el cuerpo semidesnudo, únicamente vestía el pantalón (prácticamente hecho jirones) y se podían apreciar a simple vista las múltiples heridas, quemaduras y cortes por todo su lacerado cuerpo. Pero sin duda lo que más llamó la atención del rubio fueron las profundas heridas de la espalda, creadas por fuertes latigazos marcados a fuego.

Para su asombro el cuerpo que permanecía boca abajo comenzó a moverse pesadamente, el joven intentaba levantarse a duras penas y solo consiguió alzar la mirada hacia el capitán. Sus ojos no perdían la fiereza que percibió en ellos desde la primera vez que le vio. Por un momento sintió una fuerte admiración hacia ese hombre, en su situación otra persona habría sucumbido al miedo y el dolor. Pero él no.

Leynor dirigió la vista hacia Mardock, quien permanecía sentado en una silla observando el débil cuerpo del moreno. Parecía muy concentrado como si fuese algo sumamente interesante. Tras unos minutos de silencio, se levantó sin más y con un sutil gesto de la mano, ordenó a Leynor acercarse hasta ellos. El rubio se acercó en posición firme, esperando alguna orden más de su superior, pero ésta nunca llegó. Su vista se posó de nuevo en aquel maltratado cuerpo y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. Al parecer era cierto, Mardock se lo había pasado en grande haciendo sufrir a ese muchacho.

— Ha sido... — la voz del capitán sonó fría y distante — ... una experiencia interesante. Me hubiera gustado utilizar en tu cuerpo a la_ doncella de hierro*****_, pero te necesito entero y vivo. Por ahora.

Khal respiraba con dificultad, su vista se volvió difusa y sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban a cada momento, todo su cuerpo ardía de dolor. Únicamente la voluntad le impedía caer en redondo al suelo, su mirada no perdía intensidad y reflejaba toda la rabia que albergaba su corazón. Leynor no mencionó palabra alguna.

— Además, tengo algo mejor reservado para ti, Calavera Negra — su voz era imperturbable y su mirada se mantuvo serena y tranquila.

— Si es un caza recompensas ¿por qué haces todo esto, capitán? — inquirió Leynor con intriga. Él conocía los métodos de tortura de su capitán pero normalmente los utilizaba contra piratas que habían cometido actos atroces, o contra gente que atentaba contra la armada y el pueblo. Aquello no tenía sentido para él.

— Él conoce a Luffy D. Monkey — dejó escapar las palabras lentamente, mirando aquellos oscuros ojos que le desafiaban fieramente.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Al muchacho del sombrero de paja? — su asombro fue notorio, abrió los ojos de par en par sin dejar de observar al moreno que yacía medio tumbado en el suelo —. Eso es imposible — casi susurró.

— Te equivocas, pero no quiere decirme dónde está — en esta ocasión una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro —. Y créeme que ha tenido muy buenas razones para hacerlo — dijo saboreando cada palabra.

Khal no pudo evitar apartar la mirada tras las palabras mencionadas, apretó los puños con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia que le inundó en ese momento y se dio cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan indefenso ante alguien como ahora. Su rostro ardía por la ira, deseó que ambos hombres no se percataran de su estado ni del sonrojo involuntario de su rostro. Recordar toda la clase de torturas y vejaciones que había sufrido en manos de ese hombre le irritaba en demasía.

— Pero te diré, querido Leynor, lo que tengo pensado hacer con él — lo dijo suficientemente alto para que su víctima también le oyese —. Hoy a las nueve de la mañana, Calavera Negra será ejecutado.

Khal abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al recibir la noticia. ¿Le quería vivo para poder ejecutarle en público? No era la muerte que deseaba tener, pero se encontraba tan cansado de todo, tan débil, que aquella idea no le pareció tan terrible. Al fin su cuerpo descansaría en paz y su mente dejaría de recordar el doloroso pasado de su vida. Sería una bendición.

— ¿Esas son tus ordenes? — preguntó Leynor un poco afligido. Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo tenía algún sentido, sin más sintió como la rabia corría por sus venas, dejándola visible en el rostro —. ¡¿Cómo puedes ordenar tal cosa sin antes hacer un juicio justo!? Por mucho que ese hombre sea un caza recompensas y conozca a ese pirata ¿crees que merece la muerte? ¿Cuál fue su crimen? — su capitán le miraba indiferente, no parecía atento a sus palabras y aquello lo enfureció aún más —. Nunca he desobedecido ninguna orden tuya ni cuestionado tus acciones, juré seguirte hasta el final, pero esto es sobrepasarse. No eres Dios para decidir que hombre debe vivir o morir, Mardock.

— Tienes razón, no soy Dios — fijó su vista en los penetrantes orbes celestes y sin ningún tipo de temor se acercó a él hasta quedar cerca de su rostro —. Soy superior a él, Leynor. Esta es mi ciudad, estas son mis leyes, este es mi juicio y yo decidiré quien debe morir o vivir.

Por una vez Leynor maldijo la quietud de aquel hombre, le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Era una decisión precipitada pero él no podía oponerse a su voluntad. Aun así, no le pareció correcto su proceder. Observó como su capitán se acercaba al malherido cuerpo del muchacho y sin ningún miramiento le apresó el rostro con su mano, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. De nuevo aquellos oscuros ojos parecían lanzar llamas de fuego, ¿cómo podía tener tanto coraje y valor? Realmente aquel joven le inspiraba una admiración que pocas veces sintió por nadie.

— Ya he hecho correr la noticia de tu ejecución, Khal. Luffy y sus compañeros vendrán por ti y entonces, él será mío al fin.

Khal quedó inmóvil como una estatua, aquello no se lo esperó ¿era una trampa? ¿Y él era el cebo? Se odió en silencio, ese maldito hombre corrupto iba a salirse con la suya. Pero él debía evitarlo, no quería poner a Luffy y a los demás en más problemas por su culpa. Eso nunca se lo perdonaría. Por un instante deseó haber muerto mientras ese hombre le torturaba, nada de eso pasaría. No se sentía con fuerzas pero no quería permitir que un acto tan cruel ocurriese por su culpa. Apartó a Mardock de un cabezazo que le dolió horrores, el castaño no se imaginó un movimiento como ese y se levantó completamente serio sin dejar de observarle.

— ¡Luffy y su tripulación no vendrá a rescatarme! — gritó tan convincente como pudo —. Ellos no tienen nada que ver conmigo, fui yo quien secuestró a Luffy e intenté matarle. ¿Por qué iba a venir a la ejecución para salvarme? Tus planes, _"capitán",_ se han caído por la borda.

Sin mencionar una palabra el castaño arremetió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del moreno, haciéndole caer nuevamente al frío suelo. Khal dejó escapar una risita, su plan estaba funcionando. Debía enfurecerle lo suficiente para que acabase con su vida antes de la ejecución, de ese modo Luffy y los demás estarían a salvo. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, aquel pensamiento le hizo gracia, ¿desde cuándo se preocupó tanto por alguien que no fuese Kian? Aquellos dos le recordaban tanto a él que no supo en que momento se habían convertido en su prioridad. Estaba anteponiendo sus vidas a la suya.

Mardock enfureció al escuchar aquella risa pero no lo mostró en su rostro, sino en sus golpes. Dejó caer una lluvia de patadas en la espalda del moreno, haciéndole sangrar aun más las anteriores heridas, luego se dirigió a la cabeza pisoteándole una y otra vez hasta que sintió un poderoso brazo alejarle del cuerpo caído. Leynor le sostuvo con fuerza impidiéndole ir de nuevo hacia él. A los pocos segundos se separó del rubio, se arregló superficialmente la ropa y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

— No me importa lo que digas — ahora su voz tenía un matiz diferente, arrastraba las palabras con tranquilidad pero también iban dirigidas con rencor —. Tú morirás delante de ellos y luego le llegará el turno al pirata sombrero de paja.

Sin más, el capitán Mardock se fue de allí dejando un sepulcral silencio con su marcha. Leynor comenzó a respirar con tranquilidad, su capitán tenía una fuerza bestial y era difícil detenerle cuando la empleaba al cien por cien. Si no le hubiera detenido aquel joven estaría muerto, de eso estaba seguro. Vaciló unos instantes, quiso irse de allí y descansar un poco pero algo en su subconsciente le detuvo. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el joven caza recompensas, el cual no se había movido desde la marcha de Mardock. Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, tal vez ya estaba muerto. Se arrodilló junto a él y cuando rozó ligeramente el hombro del moreno, éste le apartó de un empujón, haciéndole caer al suelo.

— ¡¡Apártate de mi!! — gritó lleno de ira. Su respiración sonaba estremecida y percibió como su cuerpo sufría ligeros temblores. Khal sintió unas ganas terribles de morir en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía ser la vida tan cruel con él?

Leynor se levantó con tranquilidad, acercándose de nuevo hasta él. Notó como el moreno le miraba con asco y eso le molestó. Se agachó nuevamente frente a él.

— ¿A ti que te pasa? — preguntó con voz débil pero llena de odio — ¿Es que eres sordo? Te he dicho que te alejes.

— Te he oído perfectamente — contesto el rubio sin inmutarse por la fría mirada recibida —. Pero no puedo permitir que mueras desangrado de esta manera. Hay que tratarte las heridas.

— ¿Qué importa si voy a morir de todos modos? — su tono seguía siendo desafiante —. Déjame en paz.

— Pero este es mi deber — respondió el rubio, ofreciéndole al moreno una media sonrisa, se veía sincera —. No soy bueno únicamente en el arte de la milicia, también soy médico.

Sin decir nada más se alejó de allí, Khal pensó que con un poco de suerte le dejaría allí abandonado, pero cuando sus ojos ya comenzaban a cerrarse debido al sueño (aunque también pensó que fue por el dolor) unos pasos apresurados le despertaron de su ensoñación. Observó como el rubio volvía a agacharse junto a él y le tumbó boca abajo para curarle las heridas de la espalda. No tenían buena pinta. El dolor era insoportable pero se sentía tan cansado que ni fuerzas tenía para quejarse. A los pocos minutos se acostumbró a tener aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo y una agradable sensación de calor le inundó el cuerpo. Por un momento pensó que iba a morir por la perdida de sangre pero al final no parecía algo tan grave, o al menos creyó que no lo era, pues el rubio no dijo nada acerca de la gravedad de sus heridas durante la curación.

Notó como el cuerpo del moreno se relajaba poco a poco, no quería que se durmiese porque había perdido mucha sangre y de aquel modo podría perderlo. Intentó mantenerle consciente pero el muchacho ni siquiera se quejaba del dolor. Realmente se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Su cuerpo estaba completamente ultrajado. Suspiró agotado, su capitán siempre era muy impulsivo con estas cosas y eso no podía cambiarlo. Sólo evitar que fuese algo menos desastroso. Percibió la pausada respiración de Khal y decidió hablar para mantenerle despierto.

— ¿Es cierto eso? — preguntó de repente —. ¿Secuestraste a Luffy D. Monkey?

— ...— sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, de nuevo aquella susurrante voz le había traído al mundo de los vivos para su desgracia. No tenía ganas de contestar pero finalmente lo hizo con desgana —. Si.

— ¿Por qué?

— No necesitas saberlo, ¿por qué no me matas y acabamos de una vez? Estoy cansado de esto.

— Esas no son mis órdenes, lo siento — Leynor sintió algo de pena por él, la voz del muchacho sonaba cada vez más débil y distante —. ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de morir?

Khal no respondió, se permitió a si mismo guardar silencio varios minutos. Los párpados le pesaban y notó de nuevo aquel calor, atrayéndole hacia un sueño eterno. Tal vez le llegó su hora, pero no podía saberlo con certeza. Se dejó acariciar por aquellas suaves manos. Entonces recordó esos ojos celestes tan parecidos a los de Kian, su Kian. Una imperceptible sonrisa cruzó su semblante, tal vez aquel encuentro estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Khal respondió la pregunta de aquel hombre que tan cuidadosamente le había curado las heridas.

— Porque... así... podré reunirme con él... — ahora sí, se dejó vencer por el sueño que hace tiempo amenazaba con llevárselo para siempre.

Leynor notó como el moreno cerraba los ojos lentamente, se acercó junto a él para comprobar su pulso. Era débil pero latía pausadamente. Seguía vivo y eso le llenó de alivio, sin saber muy bien por qué. Pero aquellas ultimas palabras lo intrigaron aún más. ¿A quién se refería? ¿Quién era _él_?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luffy guió a sus compañeros calle arriba, en la misma dirección que tomó el capitán Lein. Su marcha no era rápida ya que no debían ser descubiertos o entonces sí estarían en serios problemas. Los siete avanzaban por las oscuras calles silenciosamente. Zoro lanzó una fugaz mirada a su capitán ¿que pasaba por su mente? Era un chico demasiado inconsciente y eso nunca cambiaría, muy a su pesar. Era una locura permanecer allí más tiempo del necesario. Por mucho que su mente pidiese a gritos alejarse de aquella isla, su corazón solo podía seguir a su descuidado capitán. Al fin y al cabo, él daba las órdenes.

Luffy continuó caminando en silencio, intentando escoger los caminos más oscuros para no ser vistos. Por un momento presintió la mirada de Zoro clavada en él y eso le incomodó. Desde que se encontraron con sus compañeros no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos y aún menos hablarle, no porque no quisiera, si no porque le resultaba imposible estar tranquilo después de todo lo que habían compartido hace tan solo unas horas atrás. De nuevo aquella sofocante sensación le sobrecogió el cuerpo. Le daba un poco de apuro contarle a sus compañeros la relación que ellos mantenían. Un momento ¿relación? Ni siquiera él sabía exactamente que relación tenían, no habían tenido tiempo para hablar sobre ello, sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza por pensar esas cosas estando todos tan cerca de él. Aun así no pudo evitarlo, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba Zoro para él y aunque en cierta parte de su corazón sentía algo de temor, también había deseo y amor. Hablaría con Zoro sobre su relación y luego lo haría con sus compañeros. No quería engañarlos.

El capitán siguió ensimismado en sus pensamientos y al pasar una esquina no se percató de los oficiales de la marina que permanecían a pocos metros de ellos. Por suerte Zoro le atrajo de nuevo tras la esquina y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, aprovechando de paso la situación para sentir de nuevo en su piel el contacto de su amante. Luffy se reprendió mentalmente haber sido tan torpe, los pudieron haber visto por su culpa. Aunque por suerte no fue así. No se dio cuenta hasta después de unos minutos de silencio que se encontraba pegado al cuerpo del espadachín y los colores volvieron a aparecer en su rostro, dándole un aspecto adorable. A duras penas se separó levemente de él y deseó que los demás no se hubiesen dado cuenta. Zoro se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, indicando silencio al grupo y luego lo dirigió a la oreja para que escuchasen atentamente la conversación.

— Rápido, el Capitán Mardock ha ordenado ir al cuartel general para realizar los preparativos de la ejecución.

— Pero, ¿qué hacemos con el resto de los prisioneros?

— No hay órdenes para ellos, únicamente van a ejecutar al caza recompensas.

— A mi me sorprende que aún siga vivo.

— ¡¡Callaos!! ¡¡Y en marcha!!

Luffy abrió los ojos debido a la impresión ¿Le habían capturado? Y no solo eso, iban a ejecutarle por la mañana. Era cierto que no conocía a ese hombre pero aun así le inspiraba cierta confianza y además había ayudado en su rescate. Su mente ahora mismo era un barullo de imágenes sin sentido y una fuerte presión en el pecho le hizo sobrecogerse. Temía lo que fuese a pasar. Tras escuchar como los miembros de la armada se alejaban de allí, el grupo se relajó visiblemente y se refugiaron en un callejón sin salida, ocultos por las sombras.

— No puedo creerlo — el primero en hablar fue Zoro, su rostro mostraba incredulidad —. Khal ha sido capturado.

— Pfff — Sanji bufó algo desesperado —. Siempre se nos complican las cosas, tal vez alguien nos ha echado el mal de ojo.

— ¿¡El mal de ojo, dices!? — gritó Chopper, temeroso por las palabras del rubio.

— Sssshhhhhhhhh — Nami le tapó la boca rápidamente —. ¿No decías que podría con Lein, Zoro?

— Eso pensé, a fin de cuentas era lo que él más deseaba.

— Estoy seguro que si pudo con él — la voz decidida de Luffy sonó por encima de las demás —. Pero puede que haya alguien aun más poderoso que él — el moreno notó en seguida como el resto del grupo guardó silencio de repente y evitaban las miradas —. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo va mal?

— ¿Más de lo que ya está? — preguntó Usopp irónicamente —. Que vaaaaa.

— No me toméis el pelo — Luffy infló los mofletes, algo enfadado. Nunca le tomaban en serio y eso le molestaba terriblemente.

— El problema es ese, Luffy — mencionó Sanji —. ¿Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes por qué Lein quería secuestrarte?

Luffy por un momento se quedó sin habla. ¡¡Era cierto!! No pensó en ello, estaba tan preocupado por escapar que ese pequeño detalle lo pasó por alto. El silencio reinó de nuevo el lugar y al capitán aquello no le gustó. Algo iba mal, muy mal. Observó a sus compañeros, permanecían tan serios que daban miedo. Se levantó y estiró los brazos para quitarse esa sensación de malestar que lo comenzaba a invadir.

— No. No lo sé — dijo luego sin más —. Pero apuesto a que me lo vais a decir.

— Buff — Nami soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación —. Eres un inconsciente, ¿no sabes en que lío estabas metido, Luffy?

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan despreocupado? — preguntó Usopp extrañado —. Yo en tu lugar estaría muerto de miedo.

El moreno giró la vista de nuevo hacia sus compañeros, aquellas palabras le habían extrañado mucho. Era cierto que podía ser inconsciente, pero es que en aquella situación su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que escapara cuanto antes. Su cuerpo cesó de todo movimiento y no apartaba la mirada de sus compañeros. No parecía que quisieran contarle nada, permanecían completamente en silencio. Sin poder evitarlo dirigió la mirada a Zoro y al ver su rostro con una preocupación alarmante algo en su interior se desató. Se acercó a él sin pensarlo y le encaró seriamente, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

— ¡¡Zoro!! Dime la verdad — gritó el moreno demandante, aquel silencio le hería profundamente —. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes? ¡¡Dime que es lo que quería Lein de mi!! — agarró sin pensarlo los hombros del espadachín y le zarandeó, pero no demasiado fuerte —. ¡¿PORQUÉ NO ME DICES NADA?! — gritó completamente alterado, pero para su sorpresa Zoro agarró sus muñecas con suficiente fuerza como para dejarle inmóvil y le miró fijamente.

— Porque sé lo que vas a proponer si así lo hago — intentó sonar firme, pero su voz dejó escapar la preocupación que le embargaba en esos momentos. Los demás permanecieron en silencio, no se atrevieron a interferir.

— ¡Lo haré de todos modos! — gritó Luffy con algo de rabia —. ¡No voy a dejarle morir!

— Sabía que dirías eso — ahora el semblante del espadachín era tan impasible que parecía una figura de mármol —. Si lo hacemos, todo por lo que ha sufrido y luchado no servirá de nada.

— ¿Por qué? — Luffy se sentía tan confuso que las palabras se le amontonaban en la boca y todas ellas deseaban salir de golpe. En ese momento se sintió, sin saber muy bien por qué, culpable de todo aquello y eso le hizo enfermar. Cayó de rodillas, derrotado por la impotencia y una inquietante angustia se apoderó de su alma. Las manos de Zoro aún le sujetaban las muñecas firmemente. Dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de pesar, negando con la cabeza, afligido. Entonces notó como Zoro se arrodillaba frente a él sin soltarle y presintió que le estaba mirando. Aquella sensación le quemaba, alzó la vista temiendo encontrarse con un rostro enfadado y furioso con él pero en cambio vio a un Zoro completamente preocupado —. Lo siento.

— Tú eres así, eso no se puede cambiar. Hiciste lo mismo por mi — dijo el espadachín negando ligeramente con la cabeza. No apartó la mirada de aquel rostro que tanto amaba y tras un momento de silencio continuó hablando —. Lein quería la recompensa por tu captura.

— Eso ya me lo imaginaba, no es algo tan terrible.

— Pero no era únicamente por eso — Zoro hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar —. Él iba a entregarte al Capitán Mardock, quien gobierna esta isla, para tener inmunidad frente a la marina. De ese modo ellos no se entrometerían en sus asuntos — Zoro notó la sorpresa en los oscuros ojos del moreno y al fin soltó sus muñecas —. El problema es que Mardock te quiere para ejecutarte. Desea matarte él.

Luffy agachó de nuevo la cabeza, fijando la mirada en algún punto del frío suelo. Ahora todo tenía sentido para él. Se sintió miserable, siempre los demás sufrían por su culpa y eso le llenó de rabia. Apretó con fuerza los puños y sin poder evitarlo lanzó varios golpes al pavimentado suelo, hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar levemente. Nadie mencionó palabra alguna y Zoro permaneció a su lado, odiaba ver así a su capitán. Sin pensarlo detuvo el movimiento de Luffy y éste sin oponerse cesó, pero seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo.

— Es una trampa — la situación no era demasiado favorable y Zoro lo sabía, en esa ocasión sus enemigos eran demasiados y las cosas se pondrían difíciles.

— Aun así no voy a abandonarle — Luffy alzó el rostro, sus palabras eran decididas y su mirada así lo confirmaba.

— Entonces yo tampoco — dijo sin más el espadachín —. Ya sabes que te seguiré a donde vayas, aunque se trate del mismo infierno.

— Zoro — una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro del moreno que no pasó desapercibida por el resto del grupo.

— ¿Entonces ya está decidido? — preguntó Sanji, tirando al suelo su ya cuarto cigarrillo desde que comenzó la conversación —. Pues en marcha.

— ¿A dónde vas tan embalao? — preguntó Nami agarrando a Sanji por el cuello de la camisa —. Necesitamos un plan, digo yo.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a salvarle? — Usopp se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo, algo aburrido.

— Eeemmmm.

— No pienses mucho que no es lo tuyo, Luffy — dijo el cocinero con sorna.

— Deberíamos tener un plan de fuga también — informó Chopper, algo preocupado por la difícil situación a la que se enfrentaban.

— Es buena idea — Robin parecía pensativa y se levantó del barril donde se encontraba sentada leyendo uno de sus libros de bolsillo —. Deberíamos anclar el barco más al noroeste para que piensen que tenemos el barco en el puerto y así después podemos huir tranquilamente.

— No es mala idea — Zoro fijó su vista en Usopp y Nami —. vosotros deberíais volver al puerto y dirigir el _Going Merry_. Ponedle una bandera como la nuestra a otro barco para que haga de señuelo y el resto iremos hasta el patíbulo.

— ¿Pero no se supone que vamos a ir a rescatarle? — peguntó extrañado Usopp.

— Si, pero como no sabemos donde le tienen apresado y aunque lo supiéramos sería imposible de rescatar, nos lo tenemos que jugar todo en el momento en que lo lleven hasta el patíbulo. Entonces le rescataremos — explicó Zoro.

— Eso es genial — exclamó Sanji —. Con toda la marabunta que habrá será más fácil despistarlos.

— Aun así va a ser difícil, así que no os confiéis — les regañó la pelirroja.

— ¡Es genial! — Luffy mostró de nuevo una radiante sonrisa en el rostro que llenó de confianza y optimismo a todo el grupo —. ¡No tenéis ni idea de lo perdido que estaría sin vosotros!

— Nos hacemos una idea — Sanji, Nami, Usopp y Chopper se miraron atónitos. Las palabras habían salido de sus bocas en el mismo momento y rompieron a carcajadas por la situación.

Luffy se alegró, sabía que sus amigos no le consideraban una persona muy inteligente pero le daba igual, le encantaba verles sonreír. Ahora lo que más necesitaban era confianza y ánimo. Las cosas parecían estar de nuevo como siempre y eso le reconfortaba, echaba de menos a todos. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba las cosas serían _"algo"_ diferentes, al menos referente a Zoro. Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro dirigió su mirada a su espadachín, el cual permanecía a su lado. Nunca imaginó que se enamoraría de uno de sus compañeros y menos aún de un hombre. Pero supo desde el instante en que vio a Zoro por primera vez, que él sería especial. Fue su primer tripulante. Ahora era su primer y único amor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Llamó un par de veces a la puerta esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Tras recapacitar unos segundos, dirigió la mano al pomo de la puerta y la abrió despacio. La habitación de su capitán estaba vacía. Entró en silencio y cerró la puerta, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y dio un par de pasos hacia el ordenado escritorio de madera. Mardock le había mandado ir allí urgentemente pero éste no se encontraba por ningún lado. Suspiró pesadamente, había sido una noche larguísima y sintió sus músculos tensos y cansados. Se permitió un momento de descanso, sentándose ligeramente sobre el caro escritorio de roble y se masajeó el puente de la nariz pensando en todo cuanto había sucedido.

Tras curar las horribles heridas de Khal, éste había sido preso del sueño y le había dejado allí, descansando. Aunque el destino de ese muchacho le llenaba de un incómodo sentimiento. Desde que le vio se sintió inquieto y algo alarmado. Para colmo, después de eso sus hombres alistaron en el puerto a varios piratas, al parecer habían sufrido una emboscada por alguien, pero ¿de quién? Cada vez se sentía más y más confuso, desde que llegó Calavera Negra a la isla, sucedían cosas extrañas. Y cuando su capitán mencionó al pirata Luffy, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. Tenía que averiguar que estaba sucediendo, su capitán parecía ocultarle algo pero no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente.

Llevó a los piratas a prisión, por orden de Mardock, pero no pudo interrogarles pues, a parte que la mayoría de ellos permanecían semiconscientes, su capitán le había ordenado ir a su habitación personal urgentemente. Y allí se encontraba ahora Leynor, esperando a su jefe para dios sabe que orden le mandaría ahora. Dejó escapar de nuevo un suspiro, estaba cansado de esperar. Se levantó y comenzó a observar la lujosa habitación, sin pensar por qué sus ojos se desviaron al escritorio que tenía enfrente y como si su cuerpo fuese un autómata, se dirigió lentamente hacia los cajones que resaltaban de allí. Acercó la mano a uno de ellos, pero no lo abrió. Se lo pensó un par de minutos, ¿por qué estaba investigando las pertenencias de su superior? Sin pensarlo más, abrió el cajón y miró lo que había dentro. En el fondo descansaba una preciosa daga, ornamentada de oro y plata. También había algunos papeles sin importancia y una pipa de madera.

Respiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente ¿por qué esperaba encontrar algo importante? Del mismo modo que se sintió confuso por aquel pensamiento, algo parecido a la decepción se mostró en su semblante. Cerró el cajón y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el mullido sillón de terciopelo rojo. Llevó su mano al rostro, apartando un par de mechones rubios que cayeron rebeldes por su cara. Entonces algo llamó su atención. Desde donde estaba sentado podía ver otro cajón que permanecía oculto bajo el escritorio. Lanzó una rápida mirada a la puerta, seguía cerrada y no se oía ni un alma. Tragó saliva y acercó la mano lentamente hasta el pequeño pomo de cobre. Para sus sorpresa éste se abrió sin resistencia alguna, pero lo que encontró lo dejó tan confuso que tuvo que releerlo más de una vez. Su manó comenzó a temblar ligeramente, tal vez por la rabia o por la confusión que sentía en esos momentos de incertidumbre. Su rostro palideció de forma alarmante, aquello no podía ser verdad, se lo repitió una y otra vez en su mente. Su capitán no podía ser un traidor, eso nunca. Dirigió la mano al rostro, preocupado, intentando buscar una explicación. Pero no encontraba ninguna.

Lo que había escrito en ese papel era tan claro como el agua, un contrato sellado con la firma de su capitán, de su puño y letra. Sin saber muy bien por qué comenzó a sentirse defraudado. Era cierto que Mardock tenía un modo peculiar de ver la justicia, pero nunca imaginó que llegase a esos extremos para conseguir poder. Ojeó de nuevo los papeles que mantenía en sus manos, el trato era imposible de imaginar, ¿darle inmunidad a una banda de piratas violentos a cambio de Luffy? Eso le parecía tan absurdo que pensó que se trataba de una broma pesada. Pero todo encajaba. Ahora recordó a los piratas que había capturado en el puerto, todo tenía sentido. Su capitán poseía un alma corrupta. La rabia comenzó a fluir por sus venas, pero también la incertidumbre lo apresó, un remolino de sentimientos contradictorios pugnaban en su interior. Únicamente atinó a dejar los papeles en el lugar donde los encontró y alzó la vista al sentirse observado por alguien. Frente a él Mardock le observaba en silencio, su semblante permanecía sereno como siempre y algo en su mirada le heló la sangre, ¿acaso le había visto? No sabía desde cuando llevaba allí, de pie, no le había oído venir y eso le alarmó. Sintió un profundo temor pero rogó por que no se le notara, tenía que parecer calmado.

— Siento haberte hecho llamar así de repente, se que estás ocupado — mencionó el hombre que permanecía inmutable, mirando fijamente los celestes ojos de su teniente —. Pero la hora se acerca. Quiero que lleves a Calavera Negra hasta la prisión del cuartel general. Pronto será la hora de su ejecución.

— A sus órdenes — ni siquiera supo por qué le había contestado, sus palabras salieron sin más, carentes de emoción alguna. Se levantó del asiento y salió algo apresurado de allí, no se atrevió a mirar a Mardock a la cara, pero cuando pasó al lado de su capitán éste le agarró del brazo, deteniéndole en el acto. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda.

— Siempre me has sido leal, Leynor — susurró en el oído del rubio, haciéndole estremecer. Alzó la mano que tenía libre hasta el rostro del teniente, apartándole un mechón rubio de los ojos. Los observó un instante, como si intentase descifrar algo que había oculto en ellos. Luego dirigió sus dedos a los suaves labios que en ese instante se mostraban tan apetecibles y sintió el calido aliento del rubio al abrirlos lentamente —. Te recompensaré por ello.

Sin mencionar una palabra más le dejó marchar, observando como la figura de Leynor desaparecía en la oscuridad que reinaba en los pasillos. En la poca iluminada estancia se permitió mostrar una ligera sonrisa de placer, en menos de dos horas obtendría el premio que tanto ansiaba. La cabeza de Luffy D. Monkey descansaría inerte en su preciada colección de trofeos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Continuará...**_

_**NdA: **Bueno ¿Que os a parecido este capitulo? La cosa ya va llegando a su fin T.T me va a dar un poco de pena terminarlo... me he encariñado demasiado con los personajes, jajaja... pero todo llega a su fin. Espero vuestros reviews y comentarios, de verdad, me animan un montón para continuar escribiendo ¡¡Gracias!! _

_**(1) Doncella de hierro: **No se si conocéis este instrumento de tortura, que por cierto aparece en la película **Sleepy Hollow **xDD, lo solía utilizar la inquisición... haber si me puedo explicar jajaja, el aparato tiene forma de sarcófago antropomorfo con dos puertas y su interior está lleno de clavos que penetraban al cerrar las puertas en el cuerpo de las víctimas... no morían al instante, podían tardar uno o dos días. (¡Que horror! . )_

_Bueno, sin más me voy despidiendo hasta el próximo capitulo... Ja ne!!_


	8. Capitulo 8

¡Wolas! Por fin el ultimo capitulo del fic... he tardado prácticamente mas de un año en hacer este fic, y eso que tampoco es muy largo... O.o en fin, espero que al leerlo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo Y de verdad siento mucho la demora en escribir este ultimo capitulo... pero entre unas cosas y otras lo dejé de lado.

Al fin averigüé como se llama el material con el que esposaron a Luffy, siento no haberlo aclarado antes .

**Kairouseki:** (O piedra marina) es una sustancia natural (aunque aparentemente rara) que cancela los poderes de las Frutas del Diablo, según el capitán Smoker, el Kariouseki "emite el mismo tipo de energía que el mar". Normalmente en One Piece, el Kairouseki se encuentra en forma de aparatos de restricción de la Marina, tales como esposas o jaulas, para usarse cuando se arresten usuarios de Frutas del Diablo.

**CAPITULO VIII**

_"Sin mencionar una palabra más le dejó marchar, observando como la figura de Leynor desaparecía en la oscuridad que reinaba en los pasillos. En la poca iluminada estancia se permitió mostrar una ligera sonrisa de placer, en menos de dos horas obtendría el premio que tanto ansiaba. La cabeza de Luffy D. Monkey descansaría inerte en su preciada colección de trofeos."_

Lo encontró tendido en el suelo, realmente parecía un hombre sin vida. El rostro del joven permanecía oculto por los enmarañados cabellos y la sangre seguía presente en su cuerpo. Leynor aún recordaba la tortura a la que fue sometido el caza recompensas y eso le angustió, su capitán en esos momentos parecía otra persona. Sus ojos no dejaban de observar el maltratado cuerpo que tenia delante, pero su mente no estaba allí en esos momentos. Durante el resto de la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel contrato que vio en el despacho de Mardock. No pudo dormir ni descansar debido a la situación en la que se encontraba. Se negaba a creer que aquello fuese verdad, debía haber algo mas, él estaba seguro de ello. Su capitán era un hombre estricto, pero no era ni un traidor, ni un corrupto. Algo así no podía ser cierto.

La única verdad de la que estaba seguro era que ese pobre muchacho iba a morir en unos pocos minutos y pensar así le hizo sentirse miserable. Pero la muerte seria tal vez lo mejor que podía ocurrirle tras ver el estado en el que se encontraba. La inquietante confesión del moreno hacía apenas unas horas aun revoloteaba en su mente.**_ "Porque... así... podré reunirme con él..."_** Si, ese chico había pasado por un infierno, estaba seguro de eso. Y también dedujo que _"alguien"_ importante para él, había muerto, dejándole como recuerdo una tristeza irremediable en los ojos y un gran pesar en el corazón. Por desgracia él no podía ayudarle en eso.

Tras un chasquido de dedos, dos hombres aparecieron de entre las sombras y tras una fría orden levantaron el cuerpo semiconsciente del muchacho, arrastrándolo hacia la salida de las celdas dejando tras de sí el sonido de sus pasos presurosos. Leynor se quedó solo entre las frías paredes y el silencio volvió a inundar el lugar. Alzó la vista y contempló por la pequeña ventana de rejas como el sol comenzaba a aparecer en el firmamento. La hora había llegado.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

¿Por qué insistían en arrastrarle de un sitio a otro? Se lo preguntó por enésima vez aquella madrugada. Ya estaba harto de todo cuanto le rodeaba, le hacían sentir como una muñeca de trapo inútil, incapaz de hacer nada por si mismo. Pero lo cierto era, que ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Y la verdad, tampoco era algo que le preocupase demasiado, supo que aquel amanecer sería el último que vería. La brisa del mar acariciaba su rostro y esa sensación le llenó de nostalgia, sería la última vez que oyese el hermoso sonido de las olas. Intentó alzar la vista para poder ver el mar por última vez mientras le llevaban a rastras hacia el patíbulo. Hacia su lecho de muerte.

Pero las fuerzas le fallaron, estaba tan débil que no podía ni levantar la cabeza. Le arrojaron al suelo del patíbulo obligándole a sentarse en el. El bullicio del publico era ensordecedor, pero se obligó a si mismo a ignorar aquellos comentarios, risas y burlas. Al fin pudo alzar la vista pero lo que vio no le gustó. Un puñado de hombres y mujeres le miraban con ojos sombríos, otros parecían divertirse y hablan animadamente entre varios grupos. Otro hombre se reía con sorna señalándole con el dedo, solo dios sabría lo que ese ciudadano estaría diciendo y Khal se alegró por no poder descubrirlo. Solo quería acabar cuanto antes con eso.

Las burlas y risas de la gente lastimaban sus oídos, intentó en vano ignorar aquellos comentarios pero retumbaban en su interior como si fuesen un mantra sin fin. Entonces captó otro sonido que le heló la sangre. Era el sonido de un final inminente. A pasos lentos su verdugo se acercó a él, sin poder evitarlo le miró, sostenía en su mano derecha un hacha enorme la cual no parecía demasiado limpia ni demasiado afilada. Alejó su mirada de ella. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aún podía escuchar el sonido de la gente, le ahogaba. Todo pasaría rápido, ya no habría mas sufrimiento para él, se lo repetía mil veces. ¿Por qué entonces le embargaba una sensación tan angustiosa? ¿Por qué al estar prácticamente en brazos de la muerte su mente empezaba a dudar? Tal vez era el miedo a la muerte, quizás aun no deseaba morir después de todo. Pero ¿que más le quedaba en la vida? Kian ya no estaba a su lado y era lo único que antes le retenía allí. Sin él, ya no había nada.

Tras cruzar esos pensamientos por su mente, alzó la vista inconscientemente hacia el horizonte y al fin lo vio. Allí al fondo vio el inmenso e imperturbable mar. Una leve sonrisa afloró en su semblante y en ese momento sintió una inmensa calma en su interior. Sabía perfectamente que no había retorno posible, su destino había decidido terminar ahí. Aferrándose a los hermosos pero breves recuerdos vividos con Kian, cerró los ojos, dispuesto a aceptar su final.

En otro punto de aquella plaza, Leynor observó como el muchacho cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, luego su vista se dirigió al filo del hacha que blandía el verdugo, la mantenía en alto dispuesto a dejarla caer sobre su presa en cualquier momento. El teniente dio un paso adelante pero algo lo detuvo. Todo ocurrió en pocos segundos, la gente comenzó a gritar desesperada y presa del pánico. Varias bombas de humo habían caído sobre la plaza y el patíbulo llenando el ambiente de incertidumbre y descontrol. Leynor intentó ver algo tras la nube de humo pero le era imposible, rápidamente ocultó parte de su rostro para no ahogarse pero no pudo evitar toser. Se alejó de su capitán, empujando a los ciudadanos que presos del pánico comenzaron a correr de un lado para otro sin control alguno. Demasiado decepcionado consigo mismo por no haberse percatado de aquellas presencias que sintió a su alrededor, comenzó a desplegar a sus hombres para ver quienes eran los causantes de todo el alboroto.

— Ya está aquí — no dio ni un paso más cuando la fría voz de su capitán llegó a sus oídos. Se giró dubitativo y observó el semblante de Mardock. Poseía una extraña mirada en el rostro, nunca le había visto así antes —. Te lo dije, él finalmente ha venido.

— ¿Pero que demonios.... — Mardock dio media vuelta y desapareció entre el humo. Asombrado y desconcertado, Leynor comenzó a desesperarse. ¿Que debía hacer ahora? Se giró y comenzó a dar ordenes a los pocos hombres que veía cerca, descubriría lo que estaba pasando ahí, con o sin el consentimiento de su superior.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

Robin casi no pudo creer que llegase a tiempo para apartar al muchacho antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Por suerte su habilidad de_ "hana hana no mi"_ había servido para salvar la vida de aquel joven, evitando que fuese ejecutado por el verdugo. Sus manos aparecieron del cuerpo del moreno apartándole de su oscuro destino, por desgracia utilizó demasiada fuerza y el joven cayó del patíbulo. Salió de su escondite y fue directa a buscarle, debía llevarle enseguida donde se encontraba escondido Chopper, para que le mirase si tenía alguna herida grave. Su parte del plan era ponerle a salvo y eso haría. Por suerte las bombas de humo que fabricó Usopp habían sido de mucha utilidad y les dio tiempo a distraer a los guardias. Pero Robin sabia que eso no duraría para siempre. Llegó a la parte trasera del patíbulo y buscó a Khal por todos los rincones, pero no le vio por ninguna parte. Antes de poder percatarse de nada mas vio una enorme sombra acercarse a ella por detrás. Lo último que observó fue el hacha que instantes antes iba a degollar a Khal. Ahora el hacha iba directo a ella.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

Mardock sabía que él estaba allí. Podía sentirlo. Una extraña sensación de anticipación surgió en su cuerpo, para él sería el día en el que al fin la armada le reconocería como uno del Alto Mando. Con la cabeza de Luffy D. Monkey, sus sueños se harían realidad. No dejó de observar a su alrededor, el humo comenzaba a disiparse pero aun era difícil poder ver algo con claridad. Aun así supo que esta vez la suerte estaría de su lado. Fue en ese momento cuanto notó una presencia detrás suyo, se giró y pudo ver una sombra que le era vagamente familiar. Allí estaba su esperado trofeo.

Luffy intentó acercarse a su presa sin que esta notase su presencia, sintió como la rabia se acumulaba en su interior. Lo cierto era que la llevaba acumulando desde que fue secuestrado por Lein. Él nunca había creído en la venganza y no iba a hacerlo ahora pero, esta vez, si era algo personal. Ya no soportaba ver como los demás sufrían por algo que tenia únicamente relación con él. Por muy fuerte que fuese, siempre alguno de sus compañeros terminaba sufriendo, o acababan malheridos por el único hecho de seguirle y ser miembro de su tripulación. Pero lo que menos soportaba era ver a Zoro preocupado por él. Desde que le conoció se juro a si mismo que sería él quien protegiese a su primer tripulante. Nunca sería una carga para nadie. Pero en esta aventura se dio cuenta que él también tenia puntos débiles y en cierto modo, no lo soportaba. Pero era humano y como todos, cometía errores ¿Sería Zoro su punto débil?

Desechó esos pensamientos al ver como Mardock se detuvo de golpe. Se quedó inmóvil tras él, esperando algún movimiento. Estaba nervioso y ansioso por darle a ese hombre su merecido, incluso podía sentir la ira que irradiaba el cuerpo del espadachín a unos metros detrás suyo. Le dijo que esta era su lucha y la terminaría solo, pero Zoro, por primera vez como tripulante, le desobedeció. _"No esta vez, Luffy. Hoy no podrás apartarme de ti"_, recordó lo que su amante le había dicho apenas unos minutos y se alegró que por una vez, Zoro hubiese desobedecido su orden.

Zoro notó como el cuerpo de Mardock se tensó al notar a Luffy a su espalda, inconscientemente su mano se dirigió a la empuñadura de una de sus katanas, preparado para cualquier cosa. Esta no sería una lucha fácil y estaba dispuesto a proteger a su capitán cueste lo que cueste. Se atrevió a dar un paso adelante para avisar a Luffy que ya se encontraba preparado. Entonces Mardock se giró y observó con ojos llenos de avaricia al joven pirata. Fue ver esa expresión y Zoro pudo asegurar que no le gustaba nada ese hombre. Desenvainó sus katanas y se abalanzó contra él. A diferencia de Luffy, Zoro si creía en la venganza.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

Robin quedó estática al ver como Sanji aparecía de entre la niebla y daba una patada al hacha apartándola de ella. Nunca se alegró tanto de ver al cocinero. El verdugo reaccionó torpemente e intentó alcanzar el arma, pero Robin esta vez fue mas rápida y utilizó su poder para atraer el hacha junto a ella. El hombre se alejó de la joven por inercia pero segundos después se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella lleno de ira. Sanji ya esperaba una reacción similar de aquel energúmeno y volvió a patearle alejándole de la arqueóloga. Esta vez dio su golpe mortal y el hombre no volvió a levantarse.

— ¿Encontraste a Khal? — preguntó Sanji tras sacudirse un poco el polvo del pantalón.

— No — Robin quedó un poco anonadada por la actuación del cocinero, le había salvado la vida. Tras pensar en ello dos segundos se obligó a contestar algo más para informar de la situación, aquel no era momento para preocuparse por banalidades —. Le envié mas lejos de lo esperado pero no le veo por ningún lado.

— No debería estar muy lejos — se quedó pensativo un instante —. Tendremos que buscarle, debe andar por aquí. Intentemos no llamar la atención — Robin asintió con un movimiento leve de cabeza y siguió a Sanji por la plaza, la cual estaba aún abarrotada de gente que corría desesperada de un lado a otro.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

En medio de toda aquella confusión, Luffy vio como Zoro se abalanzó sobre Mardock dispuesto a matarle. Esta vez si se enfadó que le desobedeciera. Él iba a encargarse de Mardock, pero Zoro siempre fue un cabezota y era imposible de_ "domar"_. Luffy suspiró resignado y siguió a su amante. Mardock no esperó ese ataque por parte del espadachín, no logró distinguirle entre las sombras y el humo e inconscientemente dios tres pasos atrás. Cuando la katana de Zoro iba a rasgar a su víctima algo lo detuvo. Vio a un hombre rubio delante suyo, con un mandoble impresionante en sus manos. Ese individuo había osado parar su certero golpe y se enojó por ello. Aquel fue un buen ataque sorpresa pero todo se fue al traste.

Leynor aun no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Tenia delante de él al mismísimo Zoro Roronoa. Sabia a ciencia cierta que era un buen espadachín, la suma de dinero que pedían por su cabeza era prueba mas que suficiente. Supo que ese combate iba a ser bastante duro, pero él no se detendría. Mardock dejó mostrar una altanera sonrisa de triunfo y se acercó a Luffy dispuesto a enfrentarse a él. Zoro vio como el hombre se alejaba, intentó ir junto a su capitán pero el rubio que tenia como adversario no le dejó hacer ningún movimiento.

— Pues bien, tú te lo has buscado amigo — Zoro se preparó para la batalla, acabaría con ese hombre y después ayudaría a su capitán. Era tan sencillo como eso.

Leynor se puso en guardia, le sorprendió la agilidad que mostraba el pirata teniendo en cuenta que llevaba encima tres katanas. Esa técnica se veía mortal. Intentó no perder terreno pero era prácticamente imposible, su movilidad se veía mermada ante la habilidad del espadachín, aun así no dejó que le hiciera ningún rasguño. Zoro comenzó a desesperarse, todos sus ataques se veían neutralizados por aquella bestialidad de arma. Aun así, no iba a rendirse fácilmente.

Luffy no esperó un segundo más y lanzó un potente puñetazo al rostro de Mardock, dispuesto a quitarle aquella sonrisa prepotente de la cara. Pero su puño erró llegando a estrellarse inútilmente en un edificio cercano. El pirata miró atónito el lugar donde hacía apenas un segundo se encontraba su oponente. Pero allí no había nadie. Miró a ambos lados pero tampoco le vio, aquello no le daba buena espina. De pronto sintió un afilado dolor en su espalda y giró a tiempo para ver a Mardock detrás de él con aquella mirada de superioridad.

— Pero ¿cómo demonios has...? — Luffy se llevó una mano a la herida sangrante de su costado izquierdo, observó a Mardock y vio como éste guardaba una daga entre sus ropajes. Luffy aun no podía creer la velocidad con la que se había movido aquel hombre. Esto ya no parecía tan fácil como en un principio creyó —. ¿Cómo has podido moverte tan rápido?

— Luffy, cada uno tiene sus secretos — confesó dramatizando la escena —. Aunque, en cambio, yo conozco todos los tuyos.

De nuevo vio como el hombre desaparecía delante de sus narices. Esta vez miró atrás, por todos lados y no consiguió ver nada. Puso alerta todo su cuerpo y se preparó para lo peor. Esta vez el golpe provino de arriba, Mardock agarró con su mano la cabeza del moreno y la estrelló contra el suelo, le levantó nuevamente estampándole contra el muro pavimentado. En ese momento, Luffy se percató que algo no iba bien. Un humano normal no podía ser tan veloz, ni siquiera Zoro lo era., pero entonces...

— ¡Tú! — su voz sonó feroz aunque también agitada por la respiración —. ¿¡Qué tipo de fruta comiste tú!? — esta vez estaba furioso.

— Jajajaja. No dejas de sorprenderme, sombrero de paja — Mardock le dedicó una aterradora mirada que haría temblar a los dioses —. ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú? — tras decir aquellas palabras, Luffy volvió a perderle de vista. Podía aparecer por cualquier lado, pero por muy atento que estuviese era casi impredecible saber por donde atacaría en cada ocasión.

— ¡¿Tienes velocidad sobrehumana, no es así!? Maldita sea, eso no me impedirá vencerte — pero Mardock no apareció por ningún sitio esta vez. El silencio inundó aquella parte de la plaza, Luffy no dejaba de observar a su alrededor, atento a cualquier movimiento. Aquello comenzó a impacientarle. Tras pocos minutos, la voz de Mardock llegó a los oídos de Luffy tan cerca que se le erizó el bello de la piel.

— Incorrecto — le susurró con voz gélida .

Aquello tampoco se lo esperaba, lo ultimo que sintió fue el frío pavimento del suelo estrellarse de nuevo en su rostro. Tras ese golpe, llegaron varios más casi con la misma brutalidad. Pero ahora lo comprendió todo. Incluso antes de perder unos segundos la consciencia, al fin lo vio tan claro como el agua. Ese hombre sería un duro oponente, su poder era demasiado esquivo. Él podía tele-transportarse en milésimas de segundo. Y sus ataques, ya de por sí devastadores, podían aparecer de cualquier lado y dirección. Si, en eso pensaba el capitán cuando Mardock le amarró de los cabellos. Le zarandeó como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, pero las heridas y perdida de sangre no era lo que irritaban a Luffy, sino que ahora no sabia como enfrentar ese poder. Debía pensar algo y rápido, o acabaría por derrumbarse tras tantos golpes. Sus ojos se dirigieron a alguien que le observaba horrorizado y en ese momento se sintió lo peor del mundo. Él que alardeaba de no meter a sus amigos en apuros, allí estaba, arrastrando a Zoro a sufrir un sinfín de dolor por su culpa otra vez. Pero esta vez, no lo permitiría. No soportaba ver esa expresión en su compañero.

Zoro no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Estuvo pendiente del combate de Luffy y no daba crédito a la velocidad de ese hombre, no parecía humano. En uno de esos momentos de distracción Leynor aprovechó para herirle superficialmente en el hombro y ganar terreno. Zoro se auto reprochó mentalmente, pero cuando vio a Luffy perder el sentido por unos leves instantes realmente se asustó. Dejó de prestar atención a su propio combate y se giró para ver a su capitán. Leynor vio el temerario comportamiento de su rival ¿Acaso no estaban peleando? Entonces observó como su capitán tenía a Luffy bajo control, seguramente gracias a su poder, sino, las cosas serian muy diferentes. Zoro dio un par de pasos hacia Mardock y aquello lo desconcertó.

— ¡Detente! ¡Tu pelea es conmigo! — gritó sin mucha convicción. Zoro se giró para mirarle a los ojos lleno de ira.

— ¡Pues atácame por la espalda si deseas matarme! ¡Antepondré su vida a la mía si hace falta! — sus palabras retumbaron acallando todo el lugar.

— ¡¡No Zoro!! ¡¡Te dije... que... es mi batalla!! - Luffy apenas podía gritar por la presión de Mardock en su cuello. Pero Zoro no le obedeció, era demasiado para él verle en esa situación. El único problema fue que se quedó helado al ver como Mardock sacaba un arma de fuego de su funda.

— Jejejejeje... — Luffy no pudo evitar reírse, a él los disparos le resbalaban, literalmente —. Sí, intenta dispararme a ver que pasa — reunió fuerzas para escapar justo en el momento del disparo, tal vez así tenia una oportunidad de salir de sus garras. Mientras tanto, Leynor observaba con cuidado la situación, no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido a Zoro Roronoa, era la segunda vez que veía aquella fuerza y determinación en una simple mirada. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de su capitán.

— Mmmm, necio — Mardock regaló a Luffy una pequeña sonrisa llena de maldad —. ¿Acaso no te dije que lo sabia todo acerca de ti? — Luffy le miró extrañado, si sabía que solo podía ser dañado con armas de filo, ¿qué hacía con un arma de fuego?

En ese momento Mardock cambió el objetivo de su arma, hacia otra victima mas _"receptiva"_. Luffy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, incrédulo de cuanto estaba aconteciendo. Trató de desviar la trayectoria de la bala empujando el arma de Mardock, pero él ya había disparado. La bala iba directa al corazón de su primer tripulante, del hombre al que más amaba en el mundo. Miró aterrado como todo pasaba en pocos segundos. Sus piernas corrieron lo más rápido que podían pero no llegó a tiempo, nunca imaginó que aquel día en el que despertó en los seguros brazos de Zoro, iba a terminar de esa manera.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

— ¿Qué a sido eso? — preguntó Chopper preocupado, las cosas no estaban saliendo según el plan y eso le estaba alarmando. Claro que el mutismo de sus dos compañeros tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

— Un disparo — afirmó Robin.

— No sé que demonios estará pasando ahí arriba, pero nuestra misión era traer aquí a Khal ¡y no aparece ese bastardo por ningún lado! — Sanji comenzó a perder los nervios, dio una patada a uno de los barriles que tenia al rededor y suspiró para intentar tranquilizarse.

Aquel disparo también le había desconcertado, debía admitirlo. Pero, aun así, sabia que no podía derrumbarse en ese momento, especialmente por el pequeño Chopper. Robin se levantó y posó su mano sobre el hombro del cocinero. Era el único modo de darle algo de apoyo sin utilizar las palabras. De algún modo, Robin sabía que saldrían bien en aquella contienda. Al fin y al cabo, Luffy era especial buscando problemas y resolviéndolos a_ "su manera"_.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

Zoro no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, todo pasó en un instante tan fugaz como un pestañeo. El cuerpo de Khal cayó al suelo estrepitosamente tras recibir la bala que iba dirigida a él. Zoro se quedó tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua de cera, pero al fin sus ojos se encontraron con los de Luffy. Pensó en acercarse a él pero algo le detuvo. Aquella mirada le alarmó hasta limites insospechados. Nunca recordó ver esa mirada tan gélida y aterradora que poseía ahora su capitán, su respiración subía y bajaba algo apresurada pero tampoco movía un músculo. Es como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar en ese preciso instante.

Leynor dio un paso vacilante hacia el cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Era Khal, no había duda. ¿Por qué habría interceptado el disparo de ese modo? ¿Era amigo o enemigo de la banda del pirata Luffy ? Se arrodilló a su lado, estaba completamente inmóvil. Cerró un puño con toda la fuerza y rabia que corría ahora por sus venas. Odiaba no saber la verdad de la situación, era tan desquiciante. Sus ojos no se apartaron del inerte cuerpo del caza recompensas, tras unos segundos los dirigió a Zoro, a Luffy y seguidamente a su capitán. A su mente volvieron a aparecer aquellos papeles que Mardock guardaba con tanto cuidado, el contrato con esos piratas desalmados. Leynor ya no sabía con seguridad hacia quién canalizar la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

Una leve risita de Mardock dio el pistoletazo de salida a un ataque de ira de Luffy, veloz como un rayo lanzó un puñetazo a su enemigo, pero éste lo esquivó sin problemas, al igual que los ataques que siguieron después. Mardock era imposible de alcanzar, siempre que iba a dar un golpe se desvanecía y aparecía en otro lugar. Luffy empezó a perder los nervios ¿cuál seria el punto débil de aquel hombre?. Zoro le observó en silencio, esta vez Luffy parecía diferente y eso no le gustaba nada. Su despreocupado capitán siempre había luchado por aquello que le parecía justo pero no con aquella ira despiadada que parecía poseer ahora. Aunque tal vez debido a la situación, era comprensible después de tanta rabia acumulada.

— ¡No te escondas cobarde! ¡¡SAL Y DA LA CARA!! — Luffy gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez, no se dejaría tocar. Mardock apareció detrás suyo y de nuevo agarró su rostro para estamparlo en el suelo, pero esta vez Luffy se dio cuenta de algo —. Ahora... ¡¡AHORA VERÁS!!

En el momento en que iba a ser golpeado, reinvirtió la fuerza del oponente para dar un cabezazo al arrogante de Mardock, el cual fue lanzado un par de metros atrás. Luego desapareció nuevamente. Luffy miró en aquella dirección con una sonrisa en sus rostro. Ya lo había entendido. De nuevo un ataque de Mardock, esta vez por el flanco derecho. Antes de ser enviado contra el muro Luffy se impulsó en él para darle un puñetazo que le estampó contra unos puestos de la plaza. Zoro miró a Luffy con una sonrisa, ése si era su capitán, aquel por el cual sentía tanto amor y respeto.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? — Mardock estaba empezando a sentirse desconcertado. ¿Luffy pudo evitar sus ataques?

— ¿No lo entiendes? — preguntó Luffy mirándole con odio, pero a los pocos segundos añadió —. ¿Por qué no averiguas por qué?

Aquello reventó la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Mardock, nunca nadie se había atrevido a insultarle de ese modo. Con toda la furia que sentía en ese instante volvió a desaparecer y dispuesto a atacar a su odiado enemigo. Pero Luffy volvió a contraatacarle con una potente patada directa al estomago. Este golpe si había sido verdaderamente fuerte y Mardock logró a duras penas ponerse en pie. Giró el rostro con la cara distorsionada por la rabia y lanzó una mirada fulminante a su rival. Pero Luffy no se dejó acobardar, ya le tenía pillado donde quería.

— Venga, te estoy esperando Mardock — dijo haciendo sonar los nudillos de la mano —. Tal vez yo no pueda ir a por ti, pero te contraatacaré las veces que sea necesario en cuanto note tu presencia cerca de mi.

— Muy bien, Luffy — susurró Zoro para sí mismo unos metros atrás.

— ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!! — la estrepitosa carcajada de Mardock dejó a los presentes un poco descolocados —. ¡No creas que me has vencido sólo por contraatacar mis golpes! — esta vez sacó una escopeta que tenia escondida tras la enorme gabardina. Con lentitud alzó el enorme arma apuntando a Zoro nuevamente — Y dime, Luffy. Ahora no hay nadie que pueda interceptar la bala.

— Te equivocas — Mardock se congeló al oír aquella voz que tanto conocía. Luffy y Zoro miraron sorprendidos al hombre que apareció tras él. Un arma apuntaba a su cabeza y una veintena de hombres respaldaban a Leynor.

— ¡¿Que coño estás haciendo Leynor?! — gritó enfurecido, todo se estaba saliendo de su control.

— Quedas relevado del mando — sin más, tiró frente a sus ojos el contrato que hizo con los piratas de Lein —. Ésta es una buena razón, ¿acaso quieres alguna mas? ¿Traidor?

— ¡¡EL UNICO TRAIDOR AQUÍ ERES TU!! — alzó el arma apuntando a Leynor a bocajarro, pero desde unos metros atrás, más rápido que una ráfaga de viento, Luffy y Zoro aparecieron y le propinaron un golpe combinado con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban.

El cuerpo de Mardock cayó al suelo inconsciente después de semejante golpiza. Leynor parpadeó un par de veces, bastante incrédulo con lo ocurrido, aun así no perdió la calma que lo caracterizaba y recogió los papeles que anteriormente había tirado al suelo. Después mandó llevar a Mardock a una de las celdas. Lo llevarían ante el Alto Mando de la Armada lo antes posible para ser juzgado y condenado por sus actos. El nuevo capitán giró su rostro para observar a los dos piratas que tenia a su lado. Suspiró bastante cansado, ya no sabía lo que pensar. Aquello era una situación bastante irreal ¿piratas luchando contra la corrupción del sistema? Era algo bastante cómico.

— No se que hechos os han llevado a venir aquí pero... — se le veía algo agotado, su rostro era severo pero dejó mostrar una leve sonrisa —. En parte, me alegro. Nunca imaginé que el capit... quiero decir, Mardock, fuese ese tipo de persona — parecía sumido en un mar de emociones pero al poco tiempo siguió hablando —. En pocos minutos llegaran mas barcos de la Armada, será mejor que no os encuentren aquí.

— ¿Nos deja marchar? — preguntó Zoro algo desconfiado.

— Jajajaja, que tío mas majo ¿no? — Luffy volvió a mostrar su radiante sonrisa pero de pronto recordó algo que le hizo volver a tener un semblante sombrío —. ¡Khal!

Zoro se maldijo por olvidarse del muchacho. Había conseguido llegar hasta Luffy gracias a él, le debía demasiado. Los tres corrieron hacia el hombre que de algún modo, había salvado sus vidas pero cuando llegaron allí, el cuerpo de Khal había desaparecido.

— No está aquí... — Leynor no se dio cuenta que pronunció sus pensamientos en voz alta. Sintió algo extraño difícil de catalogar ¿tal vez decepción? Ni él lo entendía, pero solo rogó en silencio que ese joven encontrase un nuevo camino en la vida. Entonces tal vez de ese modo, lograse recuperar sus ganas de vivir de nuevo. Sin saber bien por qué, sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Zoro no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolido por ello ¿estaría bien Khal? Pero ¿en qué pensaba? ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? Había recibido un balazo por su culpa y ahora ni siquiera sabia si estaba a salvo, moribundo o incluso muerto. Cerró el puño con fuerza, intentando no mostrar como se sentía. Pero ese detalle no pasó por alto a su capitán, el cual apartó la mirada con algo de tristeza.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

— Bueno, pero al menos hemos salido vivos de esta, chicos.

— ¡¡Nami!! — gritó Usopp —. Mira como eres, al final no se sabe nada de Khal. ¿Es que no tienes un poco de sensibilidad?

— Pero si su cuerpo no estaba allí significa que está bien, ¿no? No pudo moverse solo — se defendió ella.

— ¿Tu crees? — preguntó Chopper algo dudoso —. Creo que sus heridas eran realmente horribles.

— De nada sirve lamentarse ahora, ¿no creen? — añadió Robin, sentada en cubierta leyendo un extraño libro llamado _"La niebla arco iris"_.

Nadie mas dijo nada al respecto. Hacia unos pocos minutos que partieron de la isla, pronto muchos oficiales de la Armada llegarían allí y no querían tener que dar ningún tipo de_ "explicación"_ sobre el asunto. El _Going Merry_ había vuelto a la mar y sus tripulantes siguieron con sus vidas. Zoro dejó la cubierta en silencio, pero hubo alguien que le siguió con la mirada, lleno de preocupación. Entonces, Sanji comenzó a explicar muy entusiasmado que haría un gran banquete para levantar los ánimos pero ni por esas el capitán parecía estar de buen humor. Luffy se dirigió a la cocina cuando oyó el grito de Sanji avisando que ya estaba la comida lista, aunque mas bien lo hizo por costumbre. Sus pensamientos ahora solo los ocupaba una única persona. La mas importante de su vida. Y la que sentía estar perdiendo sin saber muy bien por qué.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

El cielo estrellado aliviaba en parte su preocupación, podía sentir la brisa de la noche en el rostro, meciendo sus cabellos. Aquella tranquilidad era perfecta pero, también inducía a pensar y eso era algo que no deseaba hacer. Sentado desde donde se encontraba, podía ver el negro horizonte ante sus ojos. Desde que abandonaron la isla de Mardock su mente no había dejado de darle vueltas a muchas cosas y la mayoría de las veces el protagonista de todas ellas era su amado espadachín. Podía sentir que algo no iba bien entre ellos, Zoro había estado completamente ausente desde que partieron y eso le llenó de pesar. Pero ¿acaso Zoro no le dijo que le amaba? Tal vez fue un iluso por creerle, pero esas palabras realmente le hicieron sentirse de una manera que jamás imaginó. Recordó entonces todo lo sucedido la pasada noche y se sintió completamente confuso. Ahora ¿que iban a hacer? Ya no había vuelta atrás.

— ¿De nuevo aquí, capitán? — por mucho que deseaba oír aquella voz, ahora no se sintió seguro de querer escucharla. Su pequeño cuerpo se tensó y esto Zoro lo había notado perfectamente.

— Hoy me toca a mi hacer guardia — dijo sin mas. No apartó la mirada del oscuro mar.

A Zoro le sorprendió aquellas simples palabras dichas con tanta indiferencia. Se maldijo interiormente pues sabía que Luffy estaba así por su culpa. Pero tras la desaparición de Khal se sintió tan frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo que no quiso aflorar esos sentimientos delante de él, ni del resto de sus compañeros. Por eso había decidido estar solo en el camarote. Tenía que explicarle a Luffy como se sentía pero, ¿él lo entendería?

— Luffy, verás yo...

— Siento mucho lo de Khal — le interrumpió el moreno aún sin mirarle a la cara —. Y no digas nada, soy yo el que te ha fallado.

— Pero, ¿de qué hablas? — su sorpresa era evidente pero empezó a molestarle esa actitud de su capitán.

— ¡¡Era yo quien debía interceptar esa bala, no Khal!! — gritó con algo de angustia en su voz —. Era yo quien debía salvarte — Zoro le miró abrumado sin saber que decir —. He estado pensando y tal vez nosotros no deberíamos estar juntos.

El silencio se hizo presente en la cubierta del navío. Zoro trató de ocultar la decepción y tristeza que sintió al oír esas palabras, él no quería dejarle marchar, no ahora que había confesado todo lo que sentía por él. No podría dejar las cosas como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que notó algo de sangre en ellos, si hacía falta sacudiría a Luffy hasta que entrase en razón.

— Zoro... — el silencio del espadachín le puso demasiado nervioso, pero a su mente regresó aquella imagen de Zoro preocupado por Khal y por primera vez, percibió el horrible sentimiento de los celos —. No puedo dejar que te ocurra algo solo por estar a mi lado.

— Creo que esa es decisión mía, Luffy — su voz sonó serena y algo desafiante. Zoro le miró, Luffy permanecía de espaldas sentado en aquel mascaron. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas acercarse y abrazarle entre sus brazos, pero aun había algo que le detenía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo si Luffy no creía en él —. No puedes tomarla por mi.

El capitán se levantó del mascaron y se alejó a pasos lentos del espadachín con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Algo se derrumbó en el interior de Zoro, observó en silencio como la persona que amaba se alejaba de él, sin darle explicación alguna de su extraño comportamiento. ¿Tal vez fue error suyo? Quizás no debió llegar hasta aquel punto, pero él no le forzó a hacerlo. De eso estaba seguro, el sentimiento de la pasada noche fue mutuo. Entonces ¿que era lo que había hecho mal? Dio varios pasos hacia su capitán, no lo iba a dejar marchar así. Había decidido amarle a él, únicamente a él. Se lo gritaría al viento si con ello podía retenerle a su lado.

— Luffy, ¿te arrepientes de lo que sucedió entre nosotros? — por un momento temió que Luffy siguiera ignorándole, alejándose de él para siempre, pero vio como el cuerpo de su capitán se detuvo al oír la pregunta. Aun así, ninguna respuesta salio de sus labios. Pasó un minuto que se le hizo eterno hasta que escuchó la suave voz del moreno.

— No, ¿y tu? — su voz salio mas quebrada de lo que quería, por mucho que lo intentó ocultar, sus sentimientos por Zoro eran demasiado evidentes. Los celos eran un mal menor en esos momentos, si dejaba marchar a Zoro se arrepentiría toda su vida.

— Por supuesto que no, Luffy — Zoro se permitió suspirar aliviado por la respuesta de su amante y sin pensarlo confesó todo lo que sentía en su interior —. Te amo.

Luffy giró el rostro por primera vez desde que comenzó aquella conversación y fijó sus húmedos ojos en el rostro del hombre que amaba más que a nada, se dio cuenta que esos sentimientos jamás podría hacerlos desaparecer y aunque temía por ellos, no iba a dejarse vencer por el miedo ni la incertidumbre que sentía. Zoro se sintió un poquito culpable al ver caer pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos negros, pero esa sensación desapareció cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo estrecharle con fuerza. Sin dudarlo, Zoro correspondió el efusivo abrazo de su capitán, un alivio y satisfacción que no podía controlar le invadió por completo. Ya no le importaba mostrar al mundo como se sentía, ahora Luffy estaba a su lado, amándole como él le amaba, sintiéndole a su lado, percibiendo el calor de su cuerpo. En ese momento nada le importó mas que el bienestar y seguridad de su amante. Y allí, bajo el manto de estrellas y el fulgor que desprendía la luna, se juró que nunca lo abandonaría. Ahora sus destinos estaban mas unidos que nunca.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

Sensaciones, el mundo estaba lleno de ellas. Muchas eran tan sutiles como el tacto de la fina seda o agobiantes como la incertidumbre y la angustiosa desesperación. Supongo que siempre llega un momento en el que todo da igual y esas sensaciones dejan de tener algún sentido para algunos. Pero él, de nuevo concibió el tacto de la brisa del mar en su cabello, percibió el tranquilo sonido de las olas y sintió el salado sabor de la mar en los labios. Todas aquellas sensaciones que hacía poco pudo haberlas dejado en el olvido, habían vuelto con mas fuerza. Desde donde se encontraba, pudo ver marchar el barco de la tripulación de Luffy D. Monkey. Varios sentimientos pugnaban en su interior sin saber cual dejar ganar la batalla, en parte odiaba haberles conocido pues nada de aquello habría ocurrido y tal vez Kian ahora seguiría vivo, junto a él. Pero, por otra parte, agradeció no sentirse solo en aquellos momentos, un sentimiento al que tendría que adaptarse a partir de ahora. Bajó la vista unos segundos posándola en la pequeña tumba situada en aquella colina para después dirigirlos al mar nuevamente. Ni el dolor acentuado del hombro disipaba aquellas extrañas sensaciones. Sintió que una nueva luz aparecía en el fondo del túnel donde se encontraba anclado. Solo debía seguir adelante. Por un momento, se sintió afortunado de seguir con vida.

— Algún día... — pronunció las palabras en voz alta, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte —. Descansaré aquí a tu lado, Kian. Pero, tendrás que esperarme un poco — una triste sonrisa afloró tenuemente en el rostro del moreno —. Sólo espérame.

_**Owari**_

_Perdon, perdon, perdon!! ToT perdón, tanto por la tardanza como por que tal vez no sea el final que esperabais (o si? O.o) pero es que es MUY difícil narrar una batalla... se me hizo pesadísimo además es la primera que escribo y nu se... como que me faltan cosas, detalles, mas tensión, arrggg... que frustrante xD en fin, lo exo, exo está. Ahi teneis (al fin .) el final de mi fic, ojalá sea de vuestro agrado y quien sabe... a lo mejor hay segunda parte ajajajaja... y menos mal que contaba con mi gran inspiración Apocalyptica (que haria sin su musica... ) en fin, el final lo escribí escuchando la canción Farewell, es preciosa, si tenéis oportunidad de escucharla os la recomiendo!_

_Además lo tuve que terminar deprisa y corriendo, quería subirlo antes de irme pa Barcelona esta noche (que mañana voy a un concierto alli de Miyavi xD) así que espero que no haya quedado demasiado rápido todo O.o Bueno, ja neeeee!! o_


End file.
